Wolf Dragon
by Pablo2942
Summary: Hunter Silas' life has been anything but ordinary. After a long series of incidents, Hunter hopes to start a new peaceful life. Little did he know how "new" his life would be. Slight OOCxharem, Rias main.
1. Character Profile

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

**Name**: Hunter Silas

**Age**: 17

**Height**: 6ft 2in

**Weight**: 150 pounds

**Hairstyle**: Short cut

**Hair color**: Gray with natural red and black tints

**Eyes**: Electric Blue

**Appearance**: Tanned skin along with wolf ears on head and wolf tail (That's right, backstory will be revealed in time), decent build. Body covered in a spiral scar that runs from the feet to the hands with a part going around the neck. Additional scars from an attack by a pair of Mountain Lions that resulted in the claw marks on the back. Being abducted for experimentation (wolf ears and tail are a part of this, more side effects revealed later on (a characters got to have some mystery)). Also due to the abduction, brands of the moon and wolfs head are over the joints of the fingers and shoulders with the wolf on the right and moon on the left. Moons are in various phases while the wolf is always in a howl.

**Favorite apparel choice**: Brown cap (imagine an Irish cap) with a pair of small slits in the top for the ears to come out, when he wants them to), jeans, a long kilt over the jeans when out in public to hide the tail (kilts colors are red, black, and slight undertone of green), red t-shirt with hints of black (usually some type of emblem), Boots.

**Race**: Human? (In the beginning, but may not be considered human due to some experiments done to him. Future side stories away!)

**Personality**: Kind, easygoing, somewhat dense at times, loves to crack a good joke now and again.

**Occupation**: Student of Kuou Academy. Merc for hire for any and all factions under the guise of the Iron Wolf (disguises voice with the combined help of sacred gears and equipment, along with the use of Man-at-arms balance breaker)

**Likes**: Any kind of sweets, adoration of music (except most forms of rap, just don't understand it half of the time), helping out friends, working with fellow mercs from the Okami faction

**Dislikes**: Those who inflict unnecessary pain, any forms of physical restraints, strong fear of hospitals and doctors due to a certain "event", sushi, things with a bad texture.

**Family**: Mom: Lisa. Dad: Theo. Twin brother: Nicholas (Nick).

**Natural skills**: Mastery of most forms of weaponry and hand to hand combat, riding, above average skills in music (mainly vocal, the extra ears help), plays the acoustic guitar and the violin, gamer. Able to take the form of a large wolf (imagine Morro from Princess Mononoke), a werewolf form (Hunter calls it the Lycan form), and the shape of a medium sized dragon

**Equipment**: Both items are held in a separate dimensional space. Can be brought out with or without a chant, but Hunter thinks that it's cooler with the chant.

_Rod of Asclepius_: Nickname: Asa. A wooden staff with an entwined snake engraved from the top to the base, stands at 5ft6in. Able to heal most wounds that the wielder wishes healed and negate most poisons, can even reattach limbs if it is within a day of the wound. The spirit within the staff is a kind natured who takes on the appearance of a young brown haired women. Mainly seen in an open doctor's coat with semi-formal wear underneath. Acts as the voice of reason at times for both Hunter, Fragarach, and sacred gears. Discovery will be detailed in a side story. Summoning chant: _One who is able to cure all and save lives, the snake that contradicts its poisonous cousins, heed my call Asclepius!_

_Fragarach_: Nickname: Cathal. Legendary Irish sword (also known as 'Answerer') that when held at a person's throat, they cannot lie. Also gives a moderate amount of control over the wind, so expect Hunter to be able to fly near/from the beginning with some helpful wind manipulation Able to cut through most forms of armor, shielding, or wall. Spirit within the blade can be a bit hotheaded at times and can be seen at odds with Asclepius (though secretly houses feelings for her due to her kind nature) Spirit seen as a young dark-haired man wearing basic armor. (Got most of the description of powers from Wikipedia) Discovery will be detailed in a side story later on. Summoning Chant: _One who cuts through deception and defenses, slicing the wind and binding it to you, come forth Fragarach!_

**Sacred Gears**: Both sacred gears have been awake/aware of Hunter since he was 6 years old. Since that time, both have been doing training with him in the Dreamscape, thus increasing his stats, as well as having him go through a training regime every day to strengthen him.

Boosted Gear: Houses the great red dragon Ddraig, able to boost partner's power every 10 seconds. Balance breaker will be at some point in the story. Since Boosted gear has been accessible since early on, with the help of both gears, and later on the help of both Cathal and Asa, the former hosts have become helpful to Hunter and don't wish to use the Juggernaut Drive, leading to the currently theoretical use of the alternate drive Triaina mode and Cardinal Crimson Overdrive. Also currently unable to use the Boosted Gear Gift, but understands the basic mechanics.

(Wo)Man-at-Arms: Hunters second sacred gear that houses the spirit of the original Lucifer's knight Niefelm. Due to her death and wish to further serve Lucifer, she was able to become a Lost Longinus. Her gear appears as a black guard on the arm with black grieves on the legs. Her gears ability is the creation of any form of offensive weapons from any time period (only past till the present, no futuristic weapons) Balance Breaker was achieved in less than a year after revealing herself to Hunter. In Balance Breaker form, the entire body is covered in black armor, European style along with a Kite styled shield with the symbol of a howling wolf with a blood red moon backdrop. Used to hide Hunters identity to protect everyone he knows. Along with Asa, Niefelm acts as the voice of reason to counteract the hot head attitudes that are of Ddraig and Cathal. Not too fond of her title as a sacred gear, so she changed it herself and woe betide the person who says the original.

Note: both equipment and gear sprits able to do a manifestation if asked/get to a certain emotional state. Hunter doing best to work without their knowing to grant them a physical manifestation for a small amount of time.

**Basic Background**: Since the age of 6, Hunter has had access to both Ddraig and Nieflem as sacred gears. Both seeing the nature of Hunter decided to do what they could to hide their presence from the other factions so that he could become stronger to face that eventual trial. Through extensive training, Hunter was able to gain significant knowledge about the supernatural world. Following the rumors and information from the gears, Hunter was able to find and join up with both Fragarach and the Rod of Asclepius. At the age of ten, after the incident with the mountain lions, Hunter decided to become a Mercenary for hire to the world with the use of Nieflems balance breaker to hide his identity, revealing it to only those he trusts with his life. This lead to his unofficial joining of the Okami mercenaries, a group of humans and supernatural beings that help those in need. Also through his adventures he met many unique people (will use this to set up some side stories/crossovers in the future as well as some potential additions to the harem) Just after turning 16, and a few months after the death of one he loved due to the Spiral Slasher (serial killer that gave him the spiral scar, full story later on) He was abducted and experimented on by a crazy doctor. At the end of the experiment, the doctor committed suicide, the heads of the three factions came to see what he was since a side effect of the experiment results in him having a pair of wings for the Seraph, Angel, a pair of gray wings, fallen angel, and Devil faction respectively. After a ton of negotiation, was able to set up contract allowing him exclusion from the groups in exchange of further mercenary/miscellaneous work for the groups. When found by humans, eventually, Hunter was able to return home after 6 months of sheer hell. During that time, his family had moved to the city that houses Kuou Academy. But since he missed that much time of school, is a second year while twin is a third year.

**Authors Note**: Phew! That took some time to figure out. I know that this is a lot of information to digest, but it's good to get this info out in the open first to pave the way for the story! Also, I know next to nothing about Japanese culture/honorifics so I won't be doing much with them. If I do make a mistake I apologize in advance. The main character main seem a little Op, but that's the way the ball bounces. Looking forward to writing this thing out and to your reviews. Now onward to the tale! Updates will be sporadic, so please bear with me on this.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

Rated M for graphic content, possible ecchi scenes and so forth. Saves a bit of time in case something unexpected shows up.

**Reviewer response**: Wow, I only posted the character profile and got quite a few reviews/follows. Thanks! In response to Blckwlf4's review, I believe that you are right in saying that there are way too many markings and scars on Hunter. I have made the necessary changes and it should hopefully be shown in the previous chapter. If not, send me a PM so that I can take the correct steps in this.

Chapter 1: Ending leading to the new beginning

[] Asa

**[]** Cathal

{} Niefelm

**{}** Ddraig

' thinking

Crimson, the color of red. This is what I perceive as I look at my hands. The pain from the chest wound has slowly started to numb my senses as my strength starts to leave me.

**{**Partner! Hold on!**}**

[Can't you try summoning me one more time?!]

**[**Give it a rest Asa! Have you already forgotten about that little spell they used? He can't summon any of us in this state.**]**

It's true. When I had heard a girl scream in the park, I had gone to investigate it. Turns out, it was a trap that a few Fallen angels had set up just for little old me. I should feel honored but at the same time wonder how they were able to pull off such a spell. Nothing like that should have worked without some serious backup.

Still, here I am with my life flowing away.

Crimson. I can't seem to get this color out of my head. This reminds me of her, the Lady of Kuou that attends my school.

I don't want to die yet! I have so much left to do! But if this is to be the end, I would have liked to have one little chat with her. At least then I could explain some things to her on why I am the way that I appear.

As my thoughts go along these lines, a small pamphlet flies out of my pocket and lands on the ground. A red light begins to shine out from that point.

'Guess I should go back to the beginning to help people out here'

{Hunter, you're doing it again.}

'C'mon Niefelm, give me a break! Can't I have a little fun before I die?'

Cue the Flashback!

_Two weeks prior_

It's been a little over a week since I've been cleared to go back to school. Starting tomorrow I will be attending Kuou academy with my brother Nick. Even though we're twins he will be a third year whereas I will be a second year due to my "time away".

'Don't think on that! It's been some time and I have to put the past in the past.'

**[**C'mon Hunter! Enough with the soul searching and get a move on! You're almost done with the morning regimen.**]**

'Okay Cathal, jeeze! Can't I have a little peace while doing this?'

Oh yeah, almost forgot to let you know. I'm currently finishing my morning run which ends the daily training for my physical body. At night, I'm treated to further training courtesy of the dreamscape. It's thanks to that I've pretty much got a good handle on both my sacred gears and equipment.

As I'm finishing up the run, I'm coming up on the new home.

My family had moved here away from the country when they had to sell the farm due to it not bringing in enough income. Of course, this happened when I was away so it was a little bit of a shock to me when I did return. Luckily, mom and dad had decided to live in an area of the town that was more open to nature.

It's a decent sized house with a fair amount of lawn. Half of the lawn was dedicated to my mom's garden. It's thank to the garden, along with everyone else, that I was able to return back to myself as quickly as I did. Without the calm of the garden, I think I wouldn't be returning to society for another year.

When I get through the door, I see my dad. No surprise there since he is so used to being up early.

"Morning dad"

"Morning Hunter! How did the run go?"

{He's a little bit behind how he was, but he'll catch up eventually.}

"I believe he was asking me, not you Niefelm."

{He never said your name specifically Hunter.}

"Details, details."

Yep, my family knows about everything from the spirits that I house along with my antics as a mercenary. Course, when I did tell them about that, I was in a whole lot of trouble. I'm only able to stay working with the Okami Mercenaries thanks to Ddraig, Asa, Cathal, and Niefelm talking it out. Well, some of the Okami members did come over and let them know that I was under their watch when on assignment.

Dad, "Let it go Hunter. You know that they all care about you."

**[**Got that right!**]**

Ignoring Cathal's little outburst, I ask my dad "So how are things going for the woodshop projects?"

My dad does work for the grain mill in the next town and a side job of woodworking while my mom's a pretty kickass paralegal. It's thanks to their hard work that we could live here.

**{**Don't forget the power of attorney that you gave them over the funds from your Iron Wolf work**}**

Ooh, thanks Ddraig, almost forgot that!

"Oh, it's going alright. I just hope that I can get a decent finish on this for the current client."

"Don't sweat it dad. You'll get it done. And besides, all of your clients understand that you are flexible on what they want, even if you have to redo it over again. Though there is a limit."

And with that, I continue on up to my room to change out of the black track suit that I'm wearing for my day out. My plan was to wait until around noon to head on over to Kuou Academy to give it a once over so I don't wind up lost on my first day.

I had a pretty basic room. Bed, dresser, desk, and two of my walls were dedicated to bookshelves stuffed with books. Yeah, I'm a bookworm. At least half of the literature was dedicated to myths and legends or the various forms of combat around the world. The rest was a smattering of each subject matter on the planet.

As I'm changing for the day, I'm having a mini conference with the gears and equipment.

[Nervous about tomorrow?]

**[**C'mon Asa, of course the guys going to be nervous! This will be the first time that he'll be in a large public area without the hat and kilt. That alone will probably generate a few fights with the idiots who call him a freak**]**

'He's got a point there Asa.'

**[**Of course I'm right! And .we will kick butt . with no defeats! Horah!**]**

{You are just love a good brawl, don't you Cathal?}

**[**I'd be lying if I said I wasn't**]**

{At least you're honest. Still, Hunter, are you sure about going there with no cover on your extras? It's still not too late to call the headmaster.}

'I appreciate your concern but I have to get used to this sometime Niefelm. At least with all of the students there word will spread faster around town and I can drop the cap and kilt sooner. But it doesn't mean I won't stop wearing them. I Soo rock the kilt.'

**{**Okay, now that the filler is out of the way, how soon will it be before you start to form up the harem, eh?**}**

Everyone: Ddraig?!

**{**What?! I'm just saying that shouldn't he move on and get going with the fairer sex? I mean, his brother is already dating one of the girls from Kuou, why not Hunter as well?**}**

'Ddraig, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm on this, I still need a little time to heal from what happened with Angelica.'

**{**Okay, okay. Still, once you do start to get your harem it will be one hell of a ride! And I'm glad that you're parents are okay over this eventuality.**}**

**[**Yeah, it only took what, 4 years of constant talks on this before they went for it?**]**

'Yep. Ugh, I still remember what happened the first time that you brought it up'

And who wouldn't forget it? It happened after I had acquired Cathal over diner when I was 13. Right in the middle of the conversation, Ddraig decided to talk a little bit about his past possessors and how they had formed harems due to his dragonic nature. To say that my parents were shocked would be an understatement. And Angelica looked like she would kill me on the spot. Of course she told me the very next day that she was fine with it (I think that Ddraig had brought her into the dreamspace and explained things to her. But he never would admit it because whenever I brought it up, he would just start to hum and change the subject).

It's at this point that I've gotten changed and currently reading a book to kill time. Of course, when I do head over to Kuou, I'll bring Nick along so he can point everything out. That is IF he decides to get up before noon.

My twin brother Nick can be best described as my opposite in many aspects. He's more outgoing, same height, has black hair with brown eyes, and at times cannot be woken up unless you unleash the apocalypse on him (aka his girlfriend).

I'll probably spend some time out in the back garden to clear my head, so why don't we just zoom on ahead a little bit here.

[Hunter!]

'Oh deal with it! I'll be doing this some of the time and there's nothing you can do about it'

[We'll just see about that. All those in favor of Hunter fighting all of us at full power in the dreamspace tonight, say "Aye"

**[{**{Aye!}**}]**

[The "Ayes" have it. That answer your little question Hunter?]

'Alright, Alright! I'll stop with the breaking of the wall here! But will you let me do it at least once in a great while?'

**[{**[{Agreed}]**}]**

'Yeesh! Tough crowd.'

After that, I spent the rest of the day reading and getting the nickel tour of Kuou academy from Nick.

_The next day_

"Okay everyone, I'm off!"

Mom, "Bye Hunter! Have a good first day back!"

"See you there Bro!"

Dad, "Remember, do what you can to avoid any fights! You don't need that on your first day back!"

And with that, I'm off. I'll be arriving early to Kuou today so that I don't have to deal with all of the students staring at me. Of course that will happen, but a little part of me, including Cathal, wants it to be a surprise for the students. The extra time there will be spent in a mini conference with the faculty of the school so that they can have a better idea of what to expect.

'So, how long do you think it'll take for some type of fan club to be formed?'

[I would say at least a day. They don't know your personality so it will take some time.]

**[**Come off it Asa! It'll only take 5 minutes after his introduction for the girls to make some sort of "Wolf Prince" club.**]**

**{**I'd have to agree with Cathal on this one. With the information that Nick's told us, there's a group for this Kiba guy saying he's the best looking prince of the school.**}**

{I give it half a day. What about yourself Hunter?}

'I think I'd have to agree with Niefelm on this one. But the million dollar question is if all of you will be able to hide your auras/presence from the two devil groups that attend this school'

It's true. Through my training with all of my gear and the work with the Okami mercenaries I'm well aware of the supernatural world, but only the leaders of the three factions even know that I work under the Iron Wolf persona. And when we did go to see the school yesterday, Niefelm said that she felt two differing auras from two of the 72 pillars of devil society. But she was unable to accurately guess which two they were.

{At most, any of the devils will have their curiosity peaked from a slight sense of what we are.}

**[**Like that'll matter. They'll probably want to piece collect him just for the ears and tail alone!**]**

'You've got a point there.'

[Now, now. We don't know if they'll even do that. At most, they'll want to meet with you just to see if you are some type of rare Werewolf or a type of Okami that can't hide their other self.]

**{**Still, if they do try anything that forces him to…..**}**

And so the conversation went along these lines until I got to the school.

After the morning bell rings, I begin to get really nervous. This will be my first time back in school and I can't help but wonder if I should have gone with homeschooling. But that is that and this is this.

My ears start to twitch while I'm outside the class picking up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Did you hear? We're getting a new student in our class!"

"Is he cute?"

"Don't know."

"I heard that his brother is the sempai Nicholas."

"You mean the guy that's dating Yuri?!"

And so on and so forth.

Teacher, "Settle down class, settle down! As I well aware, you've all heard that we have a new student joining us."

'This is it. Time to grit my teeth and do this!'

"I will give you a fair warning, he looks a little different from the rest of us, so be nice."

'Why do I have the sudden urge to fight Ddraig with a toothpick?'

"You can come in now."

{Good luck!}

And with that, I slide open the door and walk in. I swear, you could have heard a pin drop it was so silent.

"Hello, my name is Hunter Silas. Due to an incident, I am one year behind my twin brother Nicholas. And before you ask, the ears and tail are real. They were a part of the aforementioned incident. Please treat me well."

After bowing down my head, the class is in an uproar. All of the girls are either chattering away about my looks or squealing while the boys start to mutter about me possibly being a new Casanova or what I may be into for sports and hobbies. But I'm getting the death glare from three boys that are near the window.

The first one is bald, the second one has glasses, and the third one has spikey brown hair. It's behind this guy that the only empty seat is located. Oh joy.

Teacher, "Alright, Alright! If you are all finished, Hunter, take the seat that's behind Issei over there."

And with that, the girls start to wail that I might be contaminated from the so called "perverted trio"

I just nod my head and make my way over to my seat.

'Okay, if that was the reaction to my introduction, I know that I'm going to practically be mobbed at lunch'

With that thought, and the gears/equipment chuckling away, I begin my first day at Kuou.

_End of the school day_

"Yo Hunter! Let's head on home!"

'Nick, thank whatever gods are out there you're here!'

"Okay! Well, later everyone!"

A lot of the class "Awes!" at this and I barely make it out of there before another girl asks me to be their boyfriend. Seriously!

"So," Nick starts with a wide grin on his face, "how did it go?"

"Other than the fact that I was mobbed at lunch and have had half the class ask me out? Never better."

"I heard from some of my classmates that you are now officially known as the "Wolf Prince" of the school."

"What?! When was this?!"

"Not five minutes after the first bell rang out."

"I'll be damned. Well, looks like Cathal and Ddraig were right on that one."

Just as we were reaching the school gates, I got the sudden sensation that I was being watched. When I looked in the direction of the gaze, I saw Rias Gremory looking at me. I could make an educated guess that it was her due to what Nick had told me along with everything that my classmates talked about. I couldn't help but think that she was thinking about me even as I turned and resumed heading on home.

_Viewshift_

Rias Gremory was on her way to the Occult Research Club when a student caught her attention on their way out of the gates. Somehow sensing they were being watched, the students' tail stiffened and he slowly turned around making direct eye contact with Rias. He stayed that way for only a second and then proceeded to make his way home.

"Ara ara. What's gotten your attention Rias?"

"Who is that down there Akeno? The one with the ears and tail."

"Ah, that is Hunter Silas, a new student who just started attending here. He's already known as the Wolf prince and I also attend class with his brother. Why?"

"I have a feeling that there's something special about him. Have Koneko investigate further for now."

"As you wish."

_Back to Hunter_

"We're back!"

Dad, "So how did it go?"

"Oh, what you would expect."

Mom, "Such as?"

{It pretty much went as you thought. The girls formed a Wolf Prince fan club and he was asked out by about half of the girls in his class}

"Yes! I won the bet! You owe me a night on the town Theo!"

"Dang it! Why couldn't they have gone with the fan club at the end of the week?!"

"If you need to, I can lend you some money to help you out dad."

"Oh leave it Hunter!"

Even though he yelled, I could see the smile that was plastered over his face.

And that was how my first day pretty much went. I discovered the next day that the route that my brother and I take is also taken by Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the two great Ladies of Kuou of the school. To say that my arrival along with them caused more fainting by the guys and squealing of the girls was an understatement.

I was surprised that Rias didn't try at all to make contact with me regarding the devil society over the next week and a half. I guess that the presence that's been following me around for some time must be one of her group. I was also surprised that Sona, the student council president, didn't also try to make contact. I guess they had adopted a wait and see policy regarding recruitment.

So other than wondering how the perverted trio are still breathing after all of their antics and with the whole fan club, I've pretty much gotten used to the school which is surprising. Asa thinks it's thanks to all of their training that I've learned to adapt this quickly. She's probably right.

_Day of flashback start_

So it's Sunday again and after dealing with some emails promising I would visit the Okami mercenary headquarters soon as well as some requests by the three faction heads, I decided to have a day to myself exploring the town some more.

I found myself in the business district around lunchtime.

While debating on where to go, a girl walks up to me and hands me a pamphlet with a symbol and saying "Your dream will be granted!"

'Hey Niefelm, isn't this the Gremory clan symbol?'

{Yep. Looks like you won't have to worry about making a mistake with a drawn one.}

**[**When are you planning on making first contact through the summons anyways?**]**

'Possibly the middle of this week at the latest.'

**{**Are you sure it's wise to do this? I mean, even with the information that Niefelm's got on the way the clans act, you don't know how the servants or masters will react once you let them know your intentions.**}**

[Come on Ddraig! This is Hunter we're talking about here! They may act all suspicious on why he's doing it, but at least they can have a sense that he means them no harm. By the way Hunter, why are you doing the contact by summons again?]

'It's because I'm starting to get tired of their wait and see plan. I'm almost on edge whenever I walk past one of the servants in the hall and go almost nuts whenever I'm walking next to Rias Gremory into school.'

'I swear, if Nick wasn't there I'm sure Rias would have broached the subject on the way in. This way, I can just say that I'm aware of what they are and how I stand on becoming one of their peerage. I just want more time to get used to school and society again before even considering jumping into a whole other society.'

**[**At least Sirzechs and Serafall aren't spilling the beans to their sisters on what you can do.**]**

**{**Cathal, you know that would be a major breach of the contract, let alone Hunters trust if they did that.**}**

'Yeah, yeah. I just hope that Serafall doesn't get any ideas about me and Sona.'

And with that, I continue to spend the rest of the day wandering around until I wind up near a park at sunset.

Just as I was thinking about heading home, I heard a young girl scream out for help. Now if you were to ask any of my old friends or any family member, they would tell you that I can be characterized as a gentleman at heart.

So when I heard the girl cry out I couldn't help but start to run in her direction. But the strange thing was, I was ignoring all of my training by not being cautious approaching the area and I could barely hear anything the other gears/equipment were saying.

And with that, I burst through the bushes to find myself in front of a fountain with a black hair girl on the ground with her clothes in a shambles. Standing over her was an older woman wearing a biker's outfit and had blue hair.

"Ppplease, leave me alone!"

"Not until you apologize for insulting me and pay the toll."

Being the chivalrous idiot, I yell to get her attention.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

_Weakly_ **{**Partner…**}**

Biker girl, "Oh yeah? Why don't you do something about it?"

"Please, help me!"

And so, without thinking, I take a step forward and find myself surrounded in a sickly green light. Looking down, I see a magic circle that I don't recognize and also sense I will never be able to remember.

'Crap! Why didn't any of you let me know! Never mind, tell me later!'

And with that, I try to summon Fragarach, without the chant because I don't want to leave myself open to attack, but find myself without Cathal in my hand.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like the spell worked. It's a shame that it's stuck where it is and only has one more charge. I can't believe that it's impossible to do again. Must be one hell of a glitch in the system of magic for that to happen."

Looking up, I notice that the biker woman was the one who had said this while the girl on the ground was now standing and her outfit had completely changed. She was now covered in what appeared to be black leather straps that just barely managed to cover her.

As I was wondering on how she was able to change her attire, black feathered wings sprouted out of both the girls' backs and I find myself face to face with two Fallen angels.

"What do you two want with me?! And why can't I move?"

The Biker woman, whose attire had changed into a slinky purple work dress, answered "We had to make sure that you were or were not a threat to us. Suffice it to say, you are and the spell will keep you from doing anything to counter us. And my name is Kalawarner while my compatriots name is Raynare. Remember those, even if it is for a short time."

And with that, I begin to hear the familiar sizzle of a light spear being formed.

"Damnit! End the spell and let me fight, you cowards!"

"Sorry, but we can't have you doing that."

And with that, Raynare fires the light spear at me.

"Fu…"

Before I could finish that thought, my gut is pierced with the spear and at that the spell ends and I begin to hear everyone calling out to me.

Raynare, "If you have to blame someone for this, Blame the god that put the sacred gear within you."

Kalawarner, "Goodbye."

And with that, the two fallen angels took their leave.

_Caught up_

So that's all there is to it. And now, I'm surprised that Rias Gremory did heed the summons.

"So you were the one to call me."

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprised myself."

"! You're still conscious?! How?"

"I'm tougher than I look Miss Gremory."

"You know me?"

"Yep, you're the next head of the Gremory family and also a devil."

With that, my sight begins to darken.

**{**Hurry up and ask her to make you a servant! You're running out of time here!**}**

"Listen, Rias, I want you to make me a part of your peerage."

"Fu fu fu. Alright. This saves me the trouble of coming to you since I've been planning this for some time."

Seriously?! Here I am, worrying about making contact with them and she thinks this situation just made here day? Irony's a real bugger at times.

"Alright then, let's see if a pawn will do."

And with that, Rias takes out a single crimson pawn piece and places it near my heart. But when she starts to use her devil powers, the piece doesn't react. So she continues to repeat the process and we now find ourselves with eight pawn pieces around my heart.

"Oh my, even with eight there's not enough. I have to see if my brother can help."

"Wait!"

As I yell this out I surprise both of us by grabbing her hand. Damnit! I'm almost gone here!

'Everyone, think you can do something about this? The spell should have dissipated by now so you can influence the pieces? It's our best bet.'

{We can try. Thank goodness one of my previous hosts worked under Ajuka.}

Soon, my body started to be covered in an aura consisting of red, black, green and white. This then was condensed into the pawns which seemed to change slightly. All the while Rias has a shocked expression on her face.

"That... should do..it. Hurry!"

And with that, my consciousness started to fade. The last thing I heard was Rias saying "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hunter Silas. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

_Fade to Black_

**Authors Note**: Phew! Again, this is a bit long but I can say that most of the chapters will be a little on the long side. Updates will take, at the most, a week to be done.

So, for those of you wondering why I made it a one sided thing for Hunters' first battle in the story, with his current abilities I had to have some way for him to be brought down and to meet the rouge fallen angels. Hopefully you will understand when I have similar situations come up in the rest of the tale.

A little ahead of myself, but for the familiar mini arc, do you think I should go with one or two Familiars? Let me know in reviews or a PM and if you have a certain creature in mind, let me know. I've got something in mind but open to ideas.

Let me know what you think in reviews and can't wait for the next installment.

Next time: meeting the club, first team hunt, and contract experience.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

Rated M for graphic content, possible ecchi scenes and so forth. Saves a bit of time in case something unexpected shows up.

**Reviewer response**: Thanks for the reviews everyone! In response to enigma95's review, and to clear up the air on the subject, Issei is still in this DxD verse. But he is nothing special. I am keeping him in for the perverted trio and to add in some random moments of them being caught by Hunter.

As for what I've been receiving for reviews regarding my question on the familiars, two seems to be the general feeling. In response to cloudfarron's thoughts on this subject, like what you have for ideas and plan to try to incorporate them into the characters but they will only have their animal and human forms. And for Blckwlf4, I was actually intending for them to be a part of the harem from the start, but glad to see that there are others that are with that idea.

The actual familiars will wind up being a wolf and dragon. Rest of the information regarding this will be take care of with the familiar mini arc.

**Authors note: **Forgot to mention in the character profile, but Cathal talks with a slight Irish Brogue to his voice. I don't know the best way to write it out, so use your imagination to the limit for it. Thanks for understanding!

Chapter 2: Dealing with change

[] Asa

[] Cathal

{} Niefelm

{} Ddraig

**All bold type in beginning will be with the "Council" **(see story for explanation)

'' thinking

"Bingo!"

And with that, I regain my consciousness only to find myself at the head of a long table in a white room. Around the table is a variety of men and women in fine attire. Also, Ddraig, Niefelm, Cathal and Asa are also present.

To clarify a little, the room that I'm in is deep within the Boosted Gear and the people that are around the table are known as the Council who were previous hosts that had Ddraig. There are none for Niefelm present since I am the first one to even notice, let alone use, her gears abilities. It's thanks to endless one sided conversations, and a little finagling, that I'm able to be present and have decent conversations instead of them endless muttering the Juggernaut drive chant.

Everyone is staring at me for a second before bursting out in laughter. I can only hold my head in my hands wondering why in the hell would I be yelling out Bingo when I visit the Council again.

"**It's be awhile, hasn't it hunter"** one of the members manages to say after regaining their breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about not visiting. I've been getting used to the world, attending school and Oh yeah! Getting one shot killed by a fallen angel."

"**Still, at least you kept your sense of humor in all of this."**

"**Indeed. But now that you've brought up the main reason why you are here, there are a few things that we need to clear up."**

With that, a pulse of crimson light happens and I can see the 8 pawns that were used for my reincarnation into the devil faction.

{As you can see, a total of 8 pawns were used for the process. But due to your current abilities, along with myself and Ddraig, the 8 were not enough.}

**{**Luckily, Niefelm here had a previous host that had worked with Ajuka and had a basic understanding of the Evil Piece system. And through the combined auras of us, we were able to…**}**

**[**Make them into 8 mutation pieces and rocking it! Ow!**]**

Asa had smacked Cathal upside the head with one of her clipboards.

[Cathal! It's not nice to interrupt!]

"And from what I could see of Rias, she definitely noticed the change. And that means I'm going to have to let her know just what happened."

{True, but there is something else that happened. I sensed that there was a further change in 4 of the pawns but it requires Ajuka to look into them. From what I can tell, if Ajuka finishes the process we can finally have access to the process we talked of earlier.}

"You mean the Triana set and Crimson Overdrive?"

It's true. After I had learned of the world of Devils from Niefelm, we had a long chat about the evil pieces and what we could do with certain types. Considering what Ddraig and Niefelm can do, it's no surprise that I wound up as a Pawn piece though there was a small amount of speculation on what could happen with a Queen.

"**You are indeed correct. It seems that you power is increasing at an accelerated rate. But while you were knocked out, Rias Gremory put limiters on the pawns"**

[She probably did that to make sure your body didn't destroy itself with the influx of power.]

**[**Pfhht. Whatever! Even if she wanted to, we were able to remove at least 3 of the limiters after she had put them in place. We were already powerful enough to handle the full lot before.**]**

**{**But since you were recovering from what happened earlier, the limiters are a necessity. How long it will take her to notice the 3 missing, we don't know.}

"**However, there are more changes than the devil that we must discuss."**

"This has to do with what happened with The Doctor, doesn't it."

'And no, this is not Doctor Who to those of you thinking it.'

{Hunter!}

'What?! I'm just making sure there isn't any misunderstanding on who this is. You know how some people can get when their favorite hero is perceived.'

{Alright, we'll let this slide. For now.}

"**Ahem! Anyway, it's in regards to the vulnerabilities that affect devils."**

"**You can still, as far as we all can tell, still wield the light weapons that are associated with the Angel factions, but at a lesser degree."**

[Also, sunlight shouldn't be too much of a problem. So we should pretty much be slightly weaker during the day but not by much.]

**{**But there is a downside. Since your body is getting used to the new devil side, you won't have access to half of your abilities. This includes the increased healing rate and shapshifting.**}**

**[**At best, the Woman-at-Arms balance breaker time has been set back to constant use for a month and Boosted Gear Balance break won't happen for a long time now.**]**

"**I believe that covers most of what has been changed for your abilities."**

"**Yes. But don't forget to contact the faction heads on your change of race status."**

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll have Grayfia let the Four Maous know of the change. I'm sure that'll make Sirzechs day as well as Serafalls. I just hope that Gabriel understands that the change was a necessity when I ask her to let the other Seraphim know of the change."

[And the Grigori?]

{With them, who knows? But just to be on the safe side, keep an eye out for Azazel. You know how much he's wanted to look at you for experiments.}

I shudder at the thought of what he would do. I just Can't stand to be part of any experiment.

"**It appears that our time is nearly up."**

"**Please be careful."**

"**And don't be too hard with your new devils."**

With that, I slowly start to leave the table only to find myself facing my blaring alarm clock.

'Great. Now what am I going to do when I let the other Mercs and my family know of the change?'

After my usual morning routine and changing, I start to make the necessary calls.

"Hello?"

"Grayfia? It's Hunter."

"Hunter-san? What are you calling for? There are currently no missions that we have for you or the Okami mercenaries."

"This is a courtesy call. I don't know if you've heard yet, but I am now Rias' only Pawn."

"How is this possible?"

"Long story short, I was ambushed by a couple of fallen angels and brought down."

"I see."

"Look, I'm sure that we'll meet again sometime later. But could you let the 4 Maous know that clause D of the contract is now in effect?"

"I will. And Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that you had to join the devils through death."

"Don't worry about it Grayfia. Just make sure that Serafall doesn't do anything too rash."

"Indeed. Goodbye Hunter."

'Sigh. One down, two to go.'

{Going to take care of the Grigori leadership first?}

'Yeah. I've got a feeling that Gabriel will be taking this a little hard.'

**[**You know she wants you.**]**

[Cathal! She is one of the Four Seraphim! She wouldn't want something like that]

'Asa's right. She wouldn't think of me in that way.'

**{**But what about you? You weren't thinking of her when you had Michael put in the system change that makes sure no angels fall because of you?**}**

'Don't be ridiculous! I just had them put that clause in there in case, for one reason or another, an angel actually did fall because of me.'

**[**Sure, and I'm the grand emperor of Russia.**]**

'Oh shut it!'

When I eventually was able to call the Grigori, all I got was their answering service. Seriously, how laid back are those guys?!

As for Gabriel, well….

"So, you have gone and joined the devils then, huh Hunter-kun?"

"C'mon Gabriel! Don't say that with such a sad voice. I didn't have much choice. It was either that or die and you know how stubborn I can be when it concerns death."

"Mou. Still, you should have called me first instead of last."

"I knew that I would wind up having a long talk with you."

"True, but you owe me for making me so sad. So! The only way you can make it up to me is taking me out to diner sometime."

"Seriously?!"

"You heard me! And I won't accept any excuses on this. But this will have to be sometime in the future since there is a lot going on in Heaven right now."

"Alright. Just give me at least a weeks' notice so I can make the arrangements."

"Okay! Later Hunter-kun!"

'Man did she cheer up fast with that deal.'

**[**Heh heh! Alright! Sometime in the future we've got a date with the most beautiful women in heaven!**]**

{Did you even notice that she was calling you Hunter-kun?}

'Huh?'

{Jeeze! How can you be so dense at times when it comes to women?! Augh!}

'What's up with her?'

**{**No clue.**}**

'I just hope that my family takes this well.'

At this point, my phone starts to ring off the hook with the ringtone I had set for the Okami mercenaries.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wolf man! We're just calling to let you know that we heard through the political grapevine that you are now a devil!"

"That was quick."

"You should know of all people that when a wolf hears something, their ears prick up with interest."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try my best to come see you guys but as of right now I think we can consider me now a contact for you guys. With school and now the devil business I'm going to be into it will take some time for me to even visit."

"Alright. But you have to visit us soon or else we'll come for you! Bye!"

Sigh. I just wish that I can get the news of being a devil over with and move on with my day.

_Later, entering Kuou Academy_

'So other than my brother staring at me and mom crying her eyes out, I'd say the change went rather well.'

It's true. When I told my family about what happened to me, they reacted as expected of them. Of course, I didn't expect my dad to just say "Oh well. It was going to happen eventually right?"

Still, at least now all I have to worry about is whether or not Rias Gremory, or should I say my master, will show me to the other peerage.

"Kiah! Rias-sama!"

As my ears flinch for the yell, all I can think of is 'Well well, speak of the devil.'

While still walking, I turn my head to get a better look at Rias Gremory.

She is one of the two Great Ladies of the school. Her red hair falls down to her thighs and her complexion is like new fallen snow. But what seems to have me spellbound are her eyes. They have a bluish green tint to them and I can't seem to look away. I can sense that she is above me and my master. It's almost like I'm looking into the eyes of a predator sizing up its prey. In fact, it's almost as if

Wham!

"Owwwww."

Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground with a few people around me chuckling. I had somehow managed to walk into one of the school lampposts while I had been staring at Rias. To say that Cathal and Ddraig were laughing would be an understatement. I can just see Ddraig rolling around on the floor while Cathal is pounding a desk crying from the laughter. At least Asa and Niefelm are Trying to hide their chuckles.

By the time I had gotten back onto my feet, Rias had already gone into the school.

"Smooth move there Hunter."

"Aw shut it Nick! At least I didn't walk into a fountain like you did on your first date!"

"….Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources."

"I want names! Give them to me noooow!"

Laughing my butt off, my brother and I continue to make our way into the school.

_Viewshift and slight time rewind_

We find ourselves looking in on the student council room with the president Sona Shitori, whose last name is really Sitri of the 72 pillars, witnessing Hunter's collision with the lamppost. Releasing a small chuckle, Sona turns upon hearing the door opening. Coming in is her lifetime friend and rival Rias Gremory.

"I see that you beat me into gaining Hunter as a peerage member."

"Although the situation was rather dire, yes, I was able to barely make him into one of my servants."

"Is it true that he took up 8 pawns?"

"Yes."

"Well, from the look of things, you have gained a new brother."

Rias, looking down on Hunter as he is arguing with his brother Nick, has a thoughtful expression cross her features.

"I don't think that he is a brother Sona. Rather, I have a distinct feeling that he is something else. Possibly something more."

_Viewshift back to Hunter, end of the day_

"See you later mom! I'm off for a walk!"

"Hunter, make sure you're extra careful out there. And Niefelm, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless!"

{Yes ma'am!}

**[**Remind me again why we are taking a late night stroll through town?**]**

[Geeze! Don't you ever pay attention? We are taking this stroll to get a gauge on the difference from the daytime. Then we can make the necessary changes to the dreamspace regimen.]

**[**Alright, alright! You don't have to bite my head off!**]**

**{**He's right. If there are any heads to bite off, that's my job.**}**

I couldn't help but chuckle at the conversation that everyone was having in regards to the change. Me? I'm just taking the stroll because I want to stretch my legs and also for what Asa said. I need to get a better grasp of my new stats.

"Well this is rare. To think I would meet someone like you in a place like this."

What? Looking up, I see a middle aged man with black hair in a trench coat and wearing a gray fedora. At the same time, I'm getting the sense that he is another fallen angel.

Before I can even answer him, I start to feel an increase in killing intent towards me.

"It seems that you don't have any Master? In that case, this makes it easier for me to deal with you since you are a stray."

With that, he spreads his black wings.

**{**Partner?**}**

'Yeah Ddraig?'

**{**Now would be a good time to fall back and regroup.**}**

'I couldn't agree with you more.'

And I promptly turn tail and start to run for my life.

Before I had become a devil, I was already pretty fast thanks to all of my training. But with the incident, I was just a week away from being at what I was before. Thanks to my becoming a devil, I am now back to what can be considered "normal" for me.

'Any chance of any of the wings being usable?'

{Not yet. It seems that until you are allowed to spread the devil wings, they are all locked down.}

'Perfect. Guess I'll just have to use Fragarach for wind control.'

**[**What? You not going to wow them with the wind spells that you got?**]**

'Yeah yeah. You very well know that with you and Asa being in the pocket dimension, my use of your abilities is less than if I had you in hand.'

While not paying close attention, I begin to find myself near some trees. So I naturally decided to go into them not knowing at the time that they were part of the park.

"Okay, it's time to turn the tables on the guy! _One who cuts through deception and defenses, slicing_…."

When I had reached that part of the summons, I noticed that I was standing in front of a familiar fountain. And with my next step, I am right back at where the spell that disabled me was located. As the now familiar sickly green glow surrounds me, I can only say one thing.

"Well, shit."

My ears twitch as I begin to hear a light spear incoming. All that I can do is brace for the inevitable pain that follows.

Shunk!

And I now find myself with a light spear through my gut. Again.

{Damn it! How could you have let this happen?! Your mom is going to kill us for this!}

I can only cough up a bit of blood from the wound in response.

As I begin to grasp the light spear, my hands burn intensely.

"Interesting. It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for. I'm surprised that you are still standing."

I can only look on as the fallen angel begins to summon another light spear.

"However, even if you somehow can pull out that spear, I will finish you with the next blow."

I begin to think that I must be the only reincarnated devil in history to last less than 24 hours.

'I'm sorry Rias. I guess I messed up too much. I hope that you can get your pieces back from this.'

As I finish the thought, there is a flare of crimson light behind me and an explosion happens at the fallen angels' hand. I fall on my back to witness Rias Gremory standing by me with her hand extended.

"Don't you dare touch him."

"…Crimson hair… You must be a member of the Gremory family."

"That's correct, Mr. Fallen angel. I am Rias Gremory and he is my servant."

"So this is your territory then. I see. I will retreat now but know this, you should keep a closer eye on your servants. A person like me may be on a nighttime stroll and suddenly attack."

"I'll bear that in mind and warn you as well. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

The fallen angel spreads his wings and begins to fly away while glaring at her.

"My name is Donaseek, woman of the Gremory family. I pray we don't meet again."

As he recedes into the nighttime sky, I cough up a little more blood.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Miss Gremory."

"Ara, you're still awake? This is certainly a fatal wound. Looks like it can't be helped. Hey, where do you live?"

I proceed to tell her my address and the next thing I know, I find myself on the floor of my bedroom.

It's at this time that I finally begin to succumb to my wound, but the last thing that I see is Rias Gremory starting to take her clothes off….

Wait, What?!

_Dreamspace_

"Okay, at least we don't have to worry about anything like that debilitating spell happening again."

[Oh? And how do you figure that]

Right now, I am in a classroom with everyone. Ddraig had changed into his human avatar for this little discussion. He had fiery red, wild hair with a scaley complexion. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a red dress shirt with the top button undone.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I now remember where we've experienced it before."

It was then that Niefelm looked like she had been struck with a thunderbolt.

{You mean, the same spell that was used on you during your time with the Doctor?!}

"Yeah, I remember him talking about it in the beginning saying that it was given to him from a supporter of his research."

**{**And if our memory is correct, he said that it was like the elixir that Dr. Jekyll had created. There was only two attempts of the spell and no matter how many times the components were changed, it couldn't be replicated.**}**

**[**That's good. At least now we don't have to worry about Hunter acting like a stupid hothead and getting himself killed anytime soon**]**

At that lecture, I hung my head down. I had been ignoring all of the training that had been drilled into me. But I believed, and plead my case, that it was all due to the way that whoever it was had set up that damndable spell.

Thankfully the others agreed with my theory. But just as I was going to have actual dreams, they left me with these parting words:

**[**Okay! Since you've now skipped out on two lessons with us, we are going to double your training for the next couple of nights!**]**

{He's right Hunter. We still need to begin training with the evil pieces and the promotions to get better.}

[But until then, rest. You need it after these last few days.]

**{**And I'll be there waiting to see your face when you realize what was happening when you passed out. Heh heh heeee!**}**

"Wait, what? The last thing I remember is winding up in my room with….Rias Gremory…..starting….to….Oh my God!"

And with that, I was off to dreamland.

_That morning_

Ring-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling Wham!

With that, I stopped my alarm clock and saw the time. It was the usual: 4:45. I get up at this time of day so that I can get in the extensive regimen, change, eat breakfast, and get to class a little early.

But as I start to remove my covers, I notice that I'm completely naked.

Wait! I have never slept naked before in my life! At the least, I've gone to bed with a pair of boxers on, but nothings there!

Okay, settle down me! I just need to get on a pair of boxers first and then I can just get on with my morning regimen. But as soon as I just finish getting my boxers on, I freeze up when I hear a cute sound.

"…..Suu~suu."

As I slowly turn around, with Ddraig and Cathal beginning to snicker, I find myself looking at a naked, sleeping Rias Gremory in my bed.

….Wait, Naakeeeeed?!

**[**Buwah ha ha haaaaaaa! Took you long enough to notice!**]**

**{**You'd, snicker, think that he would, hee heee, remember that she was starting to get undressed when he got back from that wound.**}**

[Oh, knock it off you two!]

Smack! Wham!

**[{**Ow! What was that for?!**}]**

Asa had hit Cathal and Ddraig upside the head while dual wielding clipboards.

[Be nice! This is the second time that Hunters been in this situation. At least the first time with Angelica the two of you showed a little decorum. Hmph!]

{Guess she healed you with some demonic energy infusion since you are from the same clan now.}

'Wait, demonic infusion? I kinda remember you mentioning that before, but doesn't that mean that…she…'

And with that thought in mind, my face instantly went red while my tail became rigid and standing at attention.

'Do any of you remember anything that happened after I blacked out?!'

{Sheesh, don't worry. Other than her hugging the stuffing out of you, nothing happened.}

"Unn….is it morning already?"

Craaaap! She's starting to wake up! Her hair, which had be fanned out over the pillow, fell down to cover what the blankets were starting to fail to do since she was raising her body.

"Ummm….yes, it is morning, Rias-sempai, but it's only 5 o'clock. I get up this early to do some physical training."

As I'm saying this, she begins to rub the sand out of her eyes and then she begins to inspect my body. I subconsciously cross my hands over my more southerly regions as my tail curls around to help me out.

"You sure are lively in the morning, aren't you?"

And with that, she begins to stand up from the bed! There's nothing covering her! Where's my blindfold when I need it?!

As I turn away from her, I can't help but notice that I could see everything. And I mean everything! At the glimpse that I saw, Ddraig let out a little wolf whistle.

"Senpai! I can see everything!"

At this, she lets out a little chuckle.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead."

Wh-wh-What?! I know that this is a dream come true for most guys, but I'm not that perverted!

"Is your stomach alright?"

As she asks this, I chance another glance back only to see her just getting her underwear on. Whipping my head back to the front,

**{**Gotta say, this girl definitely has some large breasts. Way to go Hunter!**}**

'Ddraaaaaaig! Why do you have to go and say something like that?!

[Oppai dragon.]

**{**That hurts Asa.**}**

"Yeah, my stomachs fine, thanks to you. I take it you infused my body with your demonic energy to speed up the process?"

"Mmmhm. Though I am surprised that you know about that. But what's more surprising is the durability or your body."

As she says this, she had gotten close enough to my back and started to trace the scar that was left from the mountain lion attack.

I shiver from the light touch but at the same time, turn around so that I'm facing her. Of course, my tail is still covering my south pole. I answer her more coldly than I intended:

"You have no idea on how durable I am."

"I see."

"Listen, if you want you can use the shower. No one else is up at the moment other than us. You can also stay for breakfast if that is what you wish."

"Thank you, Hunter Silas-kun. Actually, can I call you Hunter?"

She then proceeds to pat my cheek with her slim fingers which causes me to blush further which I thought was impossible.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil and I am your Master."

And with that announcement, she has officially sealed the deal with me becoming a reincarnated devil.

"I am Hunter Silas, Master. And you may call me Hunter if that is your wish. Only know this, I am well aware of the supernatural world as are my family. So please, don't do any spells that'll make them think otherwise."

And with that, I change into my tracksuit and go to begin my morning regimen.

_Breakfast_

"Itadakimasu."

'This couldn't be more awkward if a herd of tutu wearing elephants barged through the living room and proceeded to do the Can-Can.'

As we are sitting down to breakfast, I can't help but notice the looks that my family are giving Rias-sempai.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Thank you very much. I take it that you are Hunters….Master."

I couldn't help but wonder why my mom decided to pause there. Does she have something against this?

"Yes, I am Hunters Master as he is now a member of my clan. It's actually thanks to this that he is alive and well this morning."

Crud.

**[**Ooooo! Busted!**]**

At the announcement, my dad throws me a sharp look with the question "What does she mean" plastered all over his face.

"You see, mom, dad, Nick, what happened was that while I was out for that walk last night, I had a run in with another fallen angel. But this guy didn't give me the chance to respond that I was a part of the Gremory household."

"So I turned tail and ran for what I was worth. Somehow, I wound up at the same spot that I was killed by those other two fallen angels and the final charge of the spell happened."

"Wait a minute," my mom said, "I thought that even if you were hurt, you had some decent healing."

"While that is true mom, this spell was exactly like the one that was used while I was, incarcerated, by the Doctor. And I'll leave it at that for the subject at the time."

I could tell that Rias was interested in this by the way she was following the conversation. So I decided to steer it back to the main point of how she had saved me, but it was going to be a little tricky once they heard the method.

"Luckily, when I began to think of how I would never be able to serve the Gremorys, Rias shows up and causes the fallan angel to retreat. Course, by that time, I was a little far gone and the only way that she could save me was, ahem, byhuggingmewhilenakedatthesametimeinfusingmewithde monicenergy!"

The shock that was on my parents faces could have let a pair of robins make their new nests in. When I looked over at my brother, it went from shock to him having the cheekiest grin on his face give me a not so subtle thumbs up.

"I-I-I-I-I mean, it's an actual form of healing for fellow members of the same clan! I've even got backing on this from a good reliable source!"

At that my parents shock subsides, if only a little bit, and the conversation goes into the usual pleasantries.

Seeing that my parents had about the same amount of knowledge on the devil world as I did, everyone accepted that I would start to be getting home a little later due to devil business.

Of course, now that we are all on our way to school, I wasn't expecting to be carrying Rias' bag along with mine.

"Hunter, when school ends, I will be sending someone for you."

"Roger that, Master."

"Giggle. You don't have to call me Master if you don't want to Hunter."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So Rias," Nick asks, "I take it that I won't be able to, say, stop in once in a while to see what Hunter's up to?"

"You can if you want, but I would prefer if you would wait a few weeks for him to become used to his new duties."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Nick?" I respond, "Your girlfriend Yuri doesn't hear a word about this. She doesn't know anything about the supernatural world and I'd prefer it if she didn't now. And even then, we would have to have Rias-sempai's permission before doing so."

"Got it."

Once we start to near the school gates, my ears start to twitch like mad from all of the screams and comments of me carrying Rias's bag.

"Eeeeh?! Why is Hunter-san carrying Rias-sempais bag?!"

"Is this some sort of sign?! Is one of the Great Ladies of the school become a member of the Wolf prince?!"

"Die Casanova!"

I could only sigh as the last comment was made by the pervert Issei.

_After classes ends for the day_

"Hi. How are you doing?"

The one asking me this is none other than the number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

I could only look up while my ears started to flatten against my head from all the screams that the girls were doing in, and out of, the classroom.

"I take it that you are here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai?"

With that, the entire room went dead silent.

"Very perceptive of you. I would like you to follow me."

And with that, the girls exploded into more screams and they started to chatter about some subject.

I knew that I would regret it, but my curiosity got the better of me and I caught two sentences that made me shudder a little.

"So, do you think it's a Kiba-kunxHunter-kun?"

"No way! If anything, it's a Hunter-kunxKiba-kun pair!"

'Greeaaat, like I need that kind of a rumor going around.'

{You know, I think that the first girl may have something there….}

'Niefelm?! Don't you dare start going there!'

**[**Going, going, Goone. Sorry Hunter, but she is now in la la land. And I think that she's…drooling?!**]**

Perfect.

A little later finds me entering one of the seven wonders of the school, the old school building. Considering its title, the place looks to be in pretty good condition. While walking past a door on the first floor, my ears twitched.

I could have sworn I hear what sounded like someone breathing lightly, as if they were asleep. Could it be another member of the Gremory or a spirit residing within the building?

Once outside a door on the second floor, I see a sign by the door that read-

Occult Research Club.

'So, this is what she decided to do with her cover. Interesting.'

[I think that it's better than being a part of the student council. Less paperwork this way.]

'Fair point Asa.'

"Buchou, I have brought him."

So, she's the president of this group, eh? Nice.

Kiba is waiting for approval through the door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

With that, Kiba opens the door and I get my first look inside the clubroom.

Almost every space that is available on the ceiling and walls has what appear to be weird signs while the center of the floor is covered with the Gremory clan symbol.

There are also two sofas and a few desks located within as well.

And sitting on one of those sofas, eating some youkan bread, is the school mascot Toujou Koneko. Due to her childish looks and quiet demeanor, she was made into the school mascot while also being popular with a certain group of boys.

Sensing our presence, she looks up and makes eye contact.

[This presence, she must have been the one that was following you for that first week.]

"This is Hunter Silas-kun."

Next to me, Kiba begins the introductions.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

Saying that, she bows down her head.

"Nice to meet you to. I finally get to see you face to face."

I bow down as well with that little comment. She has a slightly shocked expression on her face that I had noticed her following me a while ago but then resumes to eat her youkan.

My ears then twitch as I hear what sounds like running water.

Turning towards the sound, I finally notice that this room comes with…a shower?!

Upon closer inspection, I notice that there is a shadow of a girl.

SHA

"Here you are Buchou."

Wait, there's someone else back there? And Rias-sempai was the one taking the shower?!

Upon realizing this, I quickly turn back around and take a sudden interest in the symbols on the wall.

"Thank you Akeno."

Wait, Akeno? As in, the second of the Great Ladies that attends Kuou? The black haired beauty with what may very well be the last ponytail within the entire school, a buxom that practically rivals that of Rias, and who is always smiling?! Though not being one, the atmosphere conveys that of a Yamato Nadeshiko.

As I take in a deep breath, I pick up a slightly familiar scent that purveys the room.

'Hmmmm. This seems familiar. The strongest is that of a fallen angel, but weaker. Someone must be at least a half fallen. But there's something else as well.'

**{**If I'm not mistaken, the underlying scent seems to be that of…Baraquiel?!**}**

[Azazel did talk about how Baraquiel had a wife and daughter but his wife was murdered by rogue exorcists.]

'Whoever it is, we won't let on that we know. Even though we tend to meddle a little….'

**[**A little?! You call some of the stunts we've pulled little?!**]**

'Alright! It still is their business and if they want to, we'll listen.'

And with that, Akeno-sempai came around the curtain.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah! My name is Hunter Silas. Nice to meet you too."

'It's her. She's got the underlying scent of Baraquiel on her.'

With that, Rias-sempai comes around the curtain of the shower. I somehow can't help but think that she looks very attractive with her hair wet.

"Well, looks like everyone is now present. Hunter Silas-kun. No, let me call you Hunter."

'I thought we went over that this morning?'

[Formality for the peerage no doubt.]

We of the Occult Research Club welcome you as a devil.

"Here's some tea."

"Thank you."

As I prepare to take a sip, I can't help but remember something that an old acquaintance once said. What was it?

{I believe it went along the lines of, "That's my own personal blend of tea. It's a little different each time so I can't guarantee the taste."}

**{**Leave it to you to remember something like that.**}**

[At least he was a true gentleman, unlike some I can mention]

'Enough already. If you guys keep it up, they'll find out about you sooner.'

[{**[{**Sorry.**}]**}]

But they did get me to thinking that I should pay him a visit sometime in the future. Maybe when all of this settles down. Sigh. Add another to the already long list of people to catch up on what's happened.

"The teas quite good."

"Ara ara. Thank you."

She starts to laugh happily by going "Ufufu."

Distinct, no?

"Akeno, sit over here with the rest of us."

"Yes, Buchou."

She then joins the rest of the club across from me on the couch.

"As you seem to be quite aware, we are all devils."

"Correct. And before you dive into it, I'm already aware that I was taken out by fallen angels. Also, I know all about the war between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Devils and the Fallen reside in the Underworld while here in the human realm, the Angels hunt down both groups through exorcists and other church organizations. Meanwhile, the devils make contracts with humans through contracts while the fallen angels manipulate them."

"How may I ask that you know all of this?"

"I have a great teacher. And I have a feeling that you'll meet her real soon."

Oh, if you are going to do what I think you are, it will be within the next few minutes.

"You were killed for what was inside you. You were just unlucky. There are some possessors who don't get killed."

"You mean the Sacred gears?"

"How do you know about that?"

Crap! Put myself in a corner there. C'mon me! Think of something.

"Well, it's what one of the Fallen angels said, so it's safe to assume that was it, right?"

"Kiba was right, you are very perceptive."

Whew. Dodged that one.

Kiba then points out.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

Akeno-senpai continues after Kiba.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Of course I know all of this through Niefelm and Ddraig, but I let them do it because I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Hunter, raise your hand."

'Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready to surprise them.'

I then do what Rias-senpai asks.

"Imagine the strongest thing that you can think of and the specific pose that it is in.

"Hmmmm…there are a ton of them but the first one I can think of is Kamina from Gurren Lagann."

"Now lower your arm and stand up."

I do this, getting ready to memorize their expressions.

"Now mimic the pose of the person while having your eyes closed. And you can't do it halfheartedly."

"You got it."

So, I set myself up by angling my right arm like it's holding a katana and thrust my left hand, pointing up at the sky.

"Just who the Hell do you think we are?!"

"Now, open your eyes. In this place that's fill with demonic….."

FLASH!

Before Rias-sempai could finish her sentence, my sacred gear appears along with the Rod of Asclepius in my left and Fragarach in my right.

All of the Occult Research Club was stuck in shock at what they were seeing.

On my left arm was Ddraig in the Boosted Gear Gauntlet. Since the whole reset of the evil pieces, it only reached up to my elbow with a few spikes around it.

On my right arm and my legs were a pair of greaves and a gauntlet courtesy of Niefelm in the Woman-at-Arms.

As for why I had Asa and Cathal out, I wanted to see if they assumed that I had 4 gears instead of two.

"How is this possible?!"

Well, looks like it's Akeno who's the first to break the silence.

"4 sacred gear. Impossible"

**[**Oh yeah! We Rock! Ha ha haaaa! You should have seen your faces! But you are right Koneko! As if I would be a gear for someone! Ow! Why'd you smack me?!**]**

[Because you are being rude! Please forgive him. He's a bit of an idiot at times.]

Rias-sempai finally comes out of her shock to ask.

"Who said that?"

"Ah, that would be the sword and staff, respectively. As for who they are, I'll leave that to them."

"I see."

She then proceeds to inspect the gauntlets that are on my arms.

"Disappointing. To think that you took up all of my pawns for a Twice Critical and Guard Break gears. At least the sword and staff might make up for that loss."

{To think that a member of the house of Gremory is unable to see who we are.}

"Hey, be nice now! I think that she's still in a little shock over all of your entrance."

**{**In that case, shouldn't we get the introductions over with?**}**

"Alright."

So I learn that of the group, Akeno is the vice-president while Koneko and Kiba are regular members.

When it comes to me, well:

"Hello, my name is Hunter Silas. I'm a second year and a newly reincarnated devil."

Pa!

At that, everyone's wings sprout out but they were all shocked when mine came out. I think that the fact that I had two devil wings and my gray wings out was a little much.

'At least none of the Angel sets came out.'

"Grey feather wings? How is that possible?"

"That, Rias-sempai, is a long story that I'll tell you all about later."

"…Fine. But while we are in school, and especially in this group, you are to call me Buchou."

"Understood Buchou. Now, I believe that there is one more set of introductions to be made. Who wants to go first?"

[I will]

And with that, Asa begin to for her spectral self. When she finished her materialization, she was in her standard open doctor's coat with a dark blue blouse underneath with a black knee length skirt. Her light brown hair was done in its usual bun.

[My name is Asa. I am the spirit that lives within the staff that you may know by its name of the Rod of Asclepius. I look forward to working with you.]

**[**My turn! Get ready for some shock and awe!**]**

Asa is then joined by Cathal. He appears wearing his usual set of European style armor with his helmet under one arm. And as usual, his red hair is all over the place.

**[**Right! My name is Cathal and I'm the guy who's in the sword. But you might know me better by my other name, and that's the sword Fragarach! Oh yeah, that's right! 'Smack' Owwwww! Asa!**]**

Asa had done a double head smack with her clipboards for his little outburst.

[When will you learn to act a little more maturely?]

{That would probably be when the world ends. Guess it's my turn then.}

Niefelm then proceeds to appear. She turns up in her casual attire which consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans with knee high boots, a black shirt, and a fedora angled over her black hair.

{Greetings everyone. My name is Niefelm and you may know me as the original Lucifer's knight. I reside within the black gauntlet and greaves. Unlike the other two, I and the last member of the group are sacred gears. My gear bears the title of Woman-at-Arms. I can manifest any form of offensive weaponry from the past to the current date. But if you're confused, my gear is actually called the Man-at-Arms and if anyone actually calls me that, expect a fist to the Face!}

"Easy there Niefelm! Will you be a little less touchy on the subject?"

**{**Hunter, you know that she is just like Cathal when it comes to that subject**}**

Ddraig had appeared in his dragon form, but due to size constraints from the room only his head had come out.

"I think that you should go with your alternate there my friend."

**{**Sigh. I just wanted them to get a look at the real me. But if you insist.**}**

And with a small shimmer, Ddraig was now in the same appearance from the time they all were lecturing Hunter after the second fallen angel attack.

**{**I am the great red Welsh Dragon Ddraig and I reside within the Boosted Gear gauntlet. It is thanks to both myself and Niefelm that Hunter here was ever aware of the supernatural world and able to acquire both Asa and Cathal. I look forward to see what Hunters future will be with you.**}**

"Sooooo, when do we start?"

_Viewshift_

As Hunter was out delivering pamphlets, Akeno and Rias were discussing about him while Kiba and Koneko were away dealing with contracts.

"Buchou, it seems that we have gained quite the powerful member."

"I still can't wrap my head around this Akeno. I know that he's a member, but something about the reincarnation ritual seemed….different. But I can't put my finger on it."

"At least things will be more lively around here now."

Oh if only she knew how prophetic that statement would be.

_Back to Hunter_

So it's been a few days since I "officially" joined with the rest of the peerage. I've spent the last couple of nights going around town, and with the help of a nifty little gadget, handing out pamphlets to future contractors.

I have been informed that as of today, I will be making my debut into the contractual world.

Right now, I am standing in front of Buchou while Akeno is adding my signature to the large Gremory seal on the floor.

"Give me your left hand."

When I do this, Buchou begins to trace something on my palm. When she was done, I saw that I now had a mini-seal of the clan symbol.

"Sweet! Now I can teleport around a lot eaiser!"

"That is correct. And when you are done with your contract, it will allow you to come right back to the clubroom."

"The seal is complete, Buchou."

"Thank you Akeno. Now Hunter, Akeno is going to see what your magical aptitude is."

**[**This should prove to be interesting**]**

When Akeno touches my forehead with one of her fingers, she gets a shocked expression.

"Ara ara! Buchou, from what I can tell, his magical abilities may be tied with you, if not slightly higher."

**[**Ha! Called it!**]**

'Cathaaaal….'

"Interesting. Well then Hunter, it seems that you won't have any problem with these two contracts. Your first will be one of Kibas. It seems that he is overbooked and unable to do them both.

"Please help me."

"As soon as you are finished, you will then proceed onto the second contract right away."

"Roger Buchou!"

And with that, I step onto the seal and on my way to do who knows what.

_One hour later_

As soon as I find myself in the clubroom, I let out a sigh of relief.

A young woman had wanted to have a full body massage. Thanks to a little help from both Asa and Niefelm, she was pretty much putty in my hands. But once I was done with the back massage, she wanted to expand the contract a little more.

**[**Still can't believe that you put on that damned blindfold for the full body massage. Spoilsport.**]**

'Everyone deserves their bit of privacy. And you know that I'm not a pervert. Of course if Kiba has to deal with this for a lot of his contracts, I can't help but be impressed with him.'

"Ah, you're back Hunter. We just got another contract and you can take care of it."

"Right Buchou."

When the light from the transportation finishes, I find myself suddenly speechless.

Standing before me is a juggernaut of a man in a gothic Lolita outfit and what appears to be a cat ear head accessory. I'm getting a strong killing intent from this guy but to contradict this feeling are his eyes. They seem to be sparkling with pure innocence.

"You came devil-san-nyou."

"Y-y-yes. What was your wish?"

"My wish is for you to make Mil-tan a Magical girl – nyou."

'Ooookay. A guy with a mahout shojou and cat complex.'

After inputting the wish into a certain device, I find out that it's impossible to do. But I can't help but feel sad that I can't grant this guy's wish.

'Hey Ddraig. Would it be possible to transfer a little bit of magical energy into Mil-tan here? It could work under the same principles as boosted gear gift, right?'

**{**Maybe. Best thing to do is to give it a whirl!**}**

"Sorry Mil-tan, but according to the device I can't grant your wish. It would probably take the power of the 4 Maous to grant it."

The moment I say this, tears start to form in his eyes.

"Hey hey! There's no need for tears. I have a little idea, and if you're willing to give it a try, we could let you have magical powers if only for a little while."

"Sniff sniff. Okay Devil-san, if it will work."

"Right. Please hold still for a moment."

So, I walk up to Mil-tan and place my hand on his chest. Focusing on my body, I locate and begin to will some of my magical energy to go inside of his body.

After about 30 seconds, I stop the transfer of magic.

"How do you feel, Mil-tan?"

"Devil-san, I feel tingly all over nyou."

"Excellent! The transfer worked. For a limited amount of time, you are now a Magical Girl. Go ahead and launch a magical attack against me and don't worry! I can take a few hits."

And with that, we spent the next 15 minutes in what could be called a mock Magical Girl vs. devil battle.

At the end, I had a few scorch marks all over me, but I was grinning like a fool. This Mil-tan wasn't such a bad guy. In fact, it felt like he had the heart of a true maiden.

"DEVIL-SAN!"

That single yell seemed to shake the entire house. But before I could comprehend this, I was engulfed in the biggest bear hug you could imagine. I swear heard a few of my ribs crack.

"Thank you nyou! Because of you, I can now be a magical girl nyou! Even though you are a sworn enemy, I want to be friends with you nyou!"

[Awwwww. You made a new friend!]

Of course Ddraig was laughing his ass off because of the way Mil-tan was.

"I'm, gasp, glad Mil-tan! Wheeze! But could you let me go? I…can't…Breathe!"

Once I'm let go, I massage my stomach to try to get some more air in.

"I'm glad that you want to be friends with me Mil-tan. And don't think of me as an enemy. Aren't there plenty of examples of people from opposite sides being friends and allies?"

The tears that Mil-tan were crying suddenly turned into a river.

"Ooooh! You are the best devil-san nyou! I want to make you a recurring contract nyou!"

"Sweet! I don't mind that at all Mil-tan. And please, call me Hunter."

"And now that we are done with the contract, nyou, will you stay and watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" the story that started it all?"

"Okay."

And with that, I had made a new friend that night and wound up being intrigued by a new anime.

**[**A magical girl anime? Seriously?!**]**

'Hey! Don't lie! You liked it as much as the rest of us.'

I have got to remember to bring along a copy of the first season of Serafall's "Levi-tan". I think that Mil-tan might like it.

_Next day after school_

"So it's off to another day in the devil life, huh Hunter?"

My brother Nick and I are making our way towards the Old School building.

"Yep. I just hope that I don't wind up with any contractors that want more than I can handle."

"Yeah right! You know that Cathal and Ddraig want that. And I think that Niefelm would appreciate it as well."

{Quite the observant brother as always.}

"Oh come on Niefelm! I can't believe that you would…"

But before I finish my sentence, my ears start to twitch from an odd sound.

At that moment, my brother and I were next to the shed located next to the Kendo girls' clubroom.

"Hunter?"

"Shh!"

While holding up my hand for silence, I start to put my tracking and stealth skills to use. Sidling closer to the building, I begin to hear three voices from inside the shed.

"Ohhhh!"

"It's a forest of breasts! Thank you my ancestors for this moment!"

"Hey hey! Don't hog the hole!"

"Wait your turn! Oooh! Katase has such great thighs!"

I should have known. It's the perverted trio: Issei, Matsuda and Motohama.

{Those perverts! If only I could beat them to a pulp!}

[They are the enemy of all woman!]

**{**You do have to give them a little credit.**}**

'Ddraig!'

**[**I can't believe that those girls aren't hearing them with all of the ruckus they're making**]**

"Hunter?"

"It's the perverted trio. They're at it again."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. And I think it's time for another lesson."

'Niefelm, please accept my dealing their punishment as a means of your feeling'

Looking around, I notice that there is a barrel of bokkens by the front door. Must be for their practice.

Indicating the barrel, my brother and I, now armed, stand by the door ready to catch those three.

"Hey, you three in there!"

With that, I can hear them start to panic while the girls are rushing outside.

The moment the door opens, Nick and I were able to trip Matsuda and Motohama. Issei somehow managed to slip by us.

But I wasn't going to allow him to get away. With ease, I took aim and threw my bokken and managed to tangle up Issei's legs.

Before he could get up, he was promptly surrounded by the Kendo Club. I let my brother Nick kick off the festivities.

"Ladies, my brother and I were passing by when we overheard these three idiots. You should petition the student council to get that hole fixed."

"Thank you Wolf-sama, Nickolas-sempai."

"No problem Murayama. Now, I believe it's time for their punishment."

When all was said and done, the perverted trio were covered in a ton of bumps. While making my way over to the clubroom, I swear I saw several of their limbs twitching.

_Clubroom_

"You're late Hunter."

"My apologies Buchou. I was taking care of some….trash."

Rias seems a little perplexed for the moment but then brushes it aside.

"Do you know what these are?"

She then proceeds to hold up two pieces of paper.

"They're the questionnaires from the contracts, right?"

"Indeed. I wanted to let you know what your two clients had to say about you."

**{**Uh-oh.**}**

Ddraigs little comment causes Rias to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'm just surprised at what they had to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Your first contract said that you caused her to feel things that she had never had before from a massage. And now, she wants you for her future contracts. Looks like you'll be helping lighten Kibas load a little."

"Thank you for your help, Hunter-san."

"Glad to help out Kiba. You have my respect if a lot of the clients are like that."

"Now, as for the second client you had, I'm a little perplexed. Normally, we go to the client, grant their wish, and then come back. But it seems that this particular person, in addition to making themselves a regular, had this to say: "I had a great time with devil-san nou. We talked, played, and had fun nou. I cannot wait until the next contract nou!"

"Ummmm, Buchou? That's not how he ends his sentences."

"Oh? And how does he then?"

I can't help the little grin that's spreading across my face. I just have to do it.

So, angling my body and putting my hands up like they are paws, I proceed to flick my ears while saying, "He ends his sentences with this, nyou!"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Koneko had a slight blush to her cheeks.

{Oooo! Looks like the Nekomata is gonna be in the harem. Smack! Wham!}

Both Asa and Niefelm had hit Ddraig for that little comment.

Akeno then comes forward with the news that sends a course of adrenaline through me.

"We have received an order for a stray devil hunt from the Arch Duke."

Later on in the night, I find myself with the other members of the club in tall grass outside an abandoned warehouse. The stray had made its nest here and had been luring in humans for food.

**[**Alright! It's been some time since we've done anything like this. C'mon, let me be in this fight Hunter!**]**

'You alright with that Niefelm?'

{Yes. I'm still working with Asa and Ddraig on the limiters of your abilities so I don't mind.}

'Alright then.'

Without letting the others know, I start to summon Cathal.

_One who cuts through deception and defenses, slicing the wind and binding it to you, come forth Fragarach!_

With a small burst of light and wind, Fragarach is now within my grasp.

Kiba, "How come you used that chant to summon Cathal? You didn't use one when we were in the clubroom."

"Well, they all just wanted to see what your faces would be like when they all appeared at once. And technically, I don't Need to use a chant for Asa and Cathal, but I think it's cooler this way."

Kiba was shaking his head from side to side with a small grin.

"Hunter, you understand how the Evil Piece system works?"

"Yes Buchou."

"Good. That will save some time but for now, I want you to watch how the others fight. This will also give you a chance to know who has what piece."

**[**Aw maaaan! I wanted to fight today!**]**

'Watch it Cathal. They don't know what we are capable of in a fight and they still don't know about us being the Iron Wolf. That, and we have worked together once in the past.'

[When exactly do you plan on letting them know?]

'Sometime later. I still want to get to know them better.'

As we are making our way into the building, a metallic scent assaults my nostrils.

"Blood."

Koneko makes this statement at the same time as me. She glances towards me, astonishment over her features.

Indicating my ears and tail, I say

"These weren't the only things that were done to me."

But before anyone can ask me what I meant, a strong killing intent assaults us.

"kukukukukukukuku! I smell something disgusting. But also something delicious. Is it sweet or is it sour?"

"Actually, I prefer to think of myself as a little spicy!"

Everyone looks at me.

"What?! Just trying to lighten up the situation."

Boom! Boom!

A topless women begins to come into view. But her torso ends with four gigantic legs and what appears to be a reptilian tail is swishing back and forth behind her.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou calmly states this but the Vaizor just starts to laugh.

"Foolish little girl! I will rip your body apart and color it like your hair!"

"Kiba."

"Yes!"

And with that, Kiba rushes towards the stray.

"Hunter, Kiba is a Knight. Combining the knights speed with his swordsmanship, there is no equal."

And with that, Kiba disappears only to reappear behind the stray. At that same moment, the devil screams in pain for having her arms severed off.

Koneko had begun to calmly walk up to the devil.

"Tch. I'll squash you little girl!"

Thrusting down on of her giant legs, there is suddenly a giant crater where Koneko had been standing. But instead of being squished, she was holding up the leg.

"Koneko has the Rook piece. Her trait, as you know, is extremely strong offense and defense."

"Fly."

With that one statement, Koneko tosses the stray up into the air.

'Remind me to never get her pissed off.'

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno starts to laugh while walking towards the stray on the ground.

"She is my Queen, having the traits of the Bishop, Knight, and Rook."

The stray stares at Akeno.

"Ara ara, seems like you have some energy still left in you."

Pointing her hand towards the sky, a lightning bolt strikes the stray.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh my! Looks like there's still more energy left in you."

And another lightning bolt strikes the stray.

The smell of burnt flesh barely starts to be registered.

Akeno continues to strike the stray with lightning bolt after lightning bolt with a look on her face that's scary and cold even though she is smiling.

"Bearing the title of the Lightning Priestess, Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

That last part peaks my interest.

[Careful Hunter. Your other side is starting to show.]

'You know very well that that side of me came about only because I needed to keep my sanity from the Doctors treatments.'

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Suddenly, a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention.

"Buchou! Look out!"

With that, I shove Rias aside and proceed to slice the stray devils severed arm to shreds. It seems that she had wanted to kill Rias while she was distracted.

Offering my hand to help her up, I ask "Are you alright Buchou?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Rias had a small blush form on her cheeks.

But that suddenly goes away to be replaced by concern from the killing intent I begin to release. It actually causes Akeno to stop her lightning strikes as well.

'Cathal, looks like your wish for battle will be granted.'

"So, you intended to strike down my Buchou with an underhanded trick did you?"

The stray could only look on in fear, she was so weakened from Akenos attack.

"Galewind."

With that command, a tornado forms around Vaizor.

Forming a fireball in my hand, I shoot it into the twister causing it to transform into a towering inferno of flame.

"Crescent winds."

Within the twister, crescent shots of fire and wind began to assault the devil.

The others were looking on with both awe and a slight amount of fear. Akeno, on the other hand, was blushing rather hard with a hand on one of her cheeks.

Me? I had a bit of a grin on my face as well as I heard the stray yell out in pain and Cathal was enjoying the moment himself.

After about a minute, I dispel the tornado to see what's left of Vaizor.

Her body covered in burns, you would barely recognize this husk as the towering monstrosity that had killed so many.

"Buchou, I believe that you have the honors?"

This had snapped Rias out of her shock and she approached the Stray.

"Any last words?"

Vaizor could barely gasp out the next two words from the inferno hurting her throat.

"Kill….me."

Her eyes don't hold any form of deception.

"Then disappear."

With that, Rias shoots out a giant black mass of demonic power, leaving nothing behind of the former stray.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

And with that, we had ended our first hunt together as a team.

'Though technically our second hunt.'

{Hunnnnteeeerr!}

'Eeep! Sorry!'

"Hunter, even though you know this, your piece is that of the Pawn."

"Yep, and with promotion, with your permission of course, I can become any piece other that the King, which is you."

"Correct. But I'm rather astonished at the strength and skills that you showed even if it was for a short engagement."

Akeno, "Ara ara! And I thought that I was the only sadist in this group."

"Well Akeno, I am actually both sides of that coin."

"Mmmmm."

[Bet you 5 bucks she's thinking about you and her doing something together.]

'That's and easy bet Asa.'

**{**But the real million dollar question is, who does she see being who?**}**

Kiba, "You know Hunter, I'm curious as to how you are able to use such moves with ease."

Looking away, I reply

"I'll let you all know about my past….eventually."

Rias, "Hunter…."

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

I then teleport back home not wanting to evade their questions any longer.

What I didn't know was that they had stayed at the site for a little longer.

Koneko, "Did you see sempai's face?"

Akeno, "It seemed as if he was sad, but pained as well."

Rias, "Hunter. Just what kind of a past did you have?"

**Authors note**: "Pant, pant, Wheeze!" Okay, didn't mean for it to be this long (a little over 11400 words) but I did promise the introduction to the club, the first contracts, and the stray hunt. I prefer to keep my word so I'll try to not let it get this far next time.

Still, I would like to say Thank you for all of the follows, faves, and reviews I've been getting so far. This is actually my first time trying, let alone writing, fanfiction for myself and others to see. Looking forward to the reviews and continuing this tale. And Kudos to those who recognize where I got that quote for the Tea. (Hint, it will actually be part for one of two future crossovers I plan to implement)

As stated before, I don't know how long it may take me to update. I'll try to make it at least once a week, but I give no Guarantees.

Next time: This nuns the enemy?!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

**Reviewer response**: Thanks for all of the encouragement and reviews. To enigma95: I will soon be bringing in the Okami Mercenaries within the next couple of chapters. And I do intend to let everyone know about his past, but it will be in sidestories until I bring him back up to speed along with the little tidbit here and there. To Blckwlf4: I'll plan on doing the date with Gabriel in the next chapter. Hunter will have access to his full potential near/at the end of the Raiser arc, so please be patient with me as I intend to explain all. Also, thanks for the idea on sparing the Fallen Angels. I had been debating on that and I'll use that as a way for a semi-formal way of introducing the Okami Mercenaries. Also, the Alpha of a wolf pack is a terrific idea. I'll use that in accordance with the full reveal of the Okami Mercs.

Chapter 3: Memory and a new friend

[] Asa

**[]** Cathal

{} Niefelm

**{}** Ddraig

'' thinking

"[**[**{**{**]**]**}**}**" Iron Wolf persona cover

If a person were to look in the distance, they could see a small hillock with a large grove of oak trees. And if that person had a set of high-power binoculars, they would have been able to see two figures standing near the edge of the grove.

Those two people were the Iron Wolf and Grayfia. They were looking into the distance where they could see a group of young devils approaching their first stray hunt, the giant devil Zinae.

"[**[**{**{**Do you think that they can handle taking down Zinae? I heard that he was the strongest of his peerage, even before he was made into the Rook.]**]**}**}**"

"Lord Gremory has faith that Rias and her peerage will prevail. But just in case things do go wrong, we have you on standby."

"[**[**{**{**And how, exactly, will I explain myself if I do have to help out?]**]**}**}**"

"Just tell them the truth. You were sent as backup."

'Straight to the point. My kind of style.'

CRASH!

At that, both Grayfia and the Iron Wolf had their attention drawn to the battle.

It seems that Zinae was indeed being defeated by Rias and her peerage. Zinae was currently missing one of his arms and covered in electrical burns. But the peerage was not doing so well.

They all were scuffed up and starting to breathe heavily.

{Impressive. If they had a few more years to train, they could become quite the force.}

'True, but right now they seem to be at their limit. Better get down there.'

"[**[**{**{**Grayfia, I'll be moving in now. In their current state, one of them will most likely be heavily wounded, if not outright killed.]**]**}**}**"

"Indeed. Go quickly and if anything happens to Rias….."

"[**[**{**{**Yeah, yeah. The entire Gremory clan and Sirzechs will have my head. I know the drill.]**]**}**}**"

Shrugging on their shield, The Iron Wolf summons a short spear into their free hand and move out in a gust of wind.

Zinae, sensing that the group that was assaulting him were beginning to be exhausted, set his sights on the small white haired girl that had given him a black eye.

"No offense, but I plan on living. Good luck in the afterlife."

With that, Zinae began to swing his club with his good arm for the killing blow.

Koneko, knowing that her defense couldn't handle a direct strike from the club, braced herself for what she thought would be her demise.

SwiiiiiiBooom! "Auuuuugh!"

Confused, Koneko opens her eyes only to see that she was in the middle of a large crater and what appeared to be the black armored back of a young man. The stranger had stopped the club with only their shield while at the same impaling Zinaes wrist with what seemed to be a short spear.

"[**[**{**{**Are you alright?]**]**}**}**"

The stranger, for lack of a better word due to the mix of male and female voices, asked. Koneko could only nod her head in the affirmative due to the shock that she was still alive.

Taking the girls silence for a "yes", the Iron Wolf proceeded to push the club away while at the same time summoning a longsword to their hand.

"[**[**{**{**All of you can stand down. In your current state you'll only wind up getting killed. I'm your backup so just relaxe.]**]**}**}**"

"What is this?! Who are you to stop me from making my kill?!"

"[**[**{**{**I'm disappointed in you Zinae. But I can't blame you since my shield was being blocked by your club. I'm the Iron Wolf and though it will be for a few seconds, it's a pleasure to meet you]**]**}**}**"

And with that, the battle was begun anew.

'Right. What do you suggest I do with this guy? According to the intel he should be easy to take down.'

**[**I'd say go with a straight out slice and dice. His club won't stand a chance against our swords and it should work.**]**

[Only you would do something reckless like that. And what if he does a counter while we're up in the air?]

{Do a fireball to the face. He should instinctively block it and that will open up his legs. Move in, hamstring, then finish him off quick.}

'We'll go with your plan Niefelm. Ddraig, if you would kick things off?'

**{**You got it partner.**}**

Bear in mind that while the conference was going on, both the Iron Wolf and Zinae were circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

With Ddraig summoning a large fireball and using the shield as a medium, the Iron Wolf fired it towards Zinae's face.

And like Niefelm predicted, Zinae proceeded to bash away the fireball with his club only to find himself in agonizing pain from his two legs.

As he proceeded to fall down, Zinae saw the Iron Wolf waiting patiently. Smirking at the sight, Zinae could only think at how he would crush this punk with his fall.

But unfortunately, he fell just short.

"[**[**{**{**Sigh. And to think that the reports said that you were one strong opponent. Guess it was all just talk. Goodbye.]**]**}**}**"

And with that, the Iron Wolf proceeded to lop off the head of the once Great, and stray, Zinae.

Cleaning off their blade using Zinaes shirt before unsummoning it, the Iron Wolf prepared to leave only to find themselves being hugged by none other than the little white haired girl.

"Thank you."

Hearing Ddraig chuckle at their predicament, the Iron Wolf proceeded to ruffle the hair on the girls head.

"[**[**{**{**It's no problem. I'm glad I was able to make it in time before any of you could get hurt.]**]**}**}**"

And with that, the Iron Wolf disengaged themselves from the girl and disappeared in a whirlwind.

Reappearing next to Grayfia at the oak glade, the Iron Wolf made their report.

"[**[**{**{**Zinae has been defeated with no losses. Why did your Intel make him seem stronger than he was?]**]**}**}**"

"Think of it as a way of boosting their confidence. If they had defeated him without help than they would have a good standing in the world."

"[**[**{**{**But I had to step in to save them. Still, it was impressive that they were able to weaken him the way they did. Please see to it that they receive the credit for it.]**]**}**}**"

"I will. And the payment has been made to your account. Do you plan on sticking around for a while Hunter?"

The Iron Wolf proceeded to dissipate the forward part of their helmet to reveal the grinning face of a 13 year old boy.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I have to get back home before its suppertime. But I do appreciate the offer."

Rinnnnngggggg!

'So it was just a dream turned memory.'

It was the morning after the Stray devil hunt. Hunter was getting ready to begin another day in his new life as a reincarnated devil.

[You think any of them will ask about how we could do the flaming tornado?]

{I don't think so. They seem like the group that would respect Hunters wishes.}

**[**But there is a limit to how long you can stay quiet about this Hunter. You'll have to let them know about your past soon**]**

'I know, I know. I just, I don't know, feel like there's something going to happen in the next couple of weeks that'll take care of this.'

**{**Just be careful.**}**

Heading out to school by myself, Nick was sleeping in again and wouldn't be up anytime soon, I hear a slight "ooof" followed by what sounded like a case hitting the ground.

Turning around, I see a nun who appears to be a year younger than me on the ground with her suitcase next to her.

"Are you okay?"

While saying this, I offer her a hand to help her back on her feet.

"Yes. Thank you."

While getting up, a gust of wind blows off the girls' veil and reveals her to have long blonde hair and green eyes.

Stunned at this brief revelation, I recover just in time to nab the cover before it blows away.

**{**Wow. It's rare that you're rendered speechless from a girl Hunter.**}**

'Shut it Ddraig.' But the others were either laughing or whistling in the background acting like nothing had happened.

Indicating her suitcase,

"Are you traveling around?"

"Yes. Actually, I've been positioned to the church here in town but I got lost and now I don't know how to get there."

[The church? The only one that I can think of is the one a few blocks from here on the hill.]

{But isn't it abandoned?}

'Guess it's being put back into use.'

"I think I know where you need to go. If you'll just follow me, I can take you there."

"Really?! Thank you!"

But as soon as we round the corner, we could hear a little boy crying in the nearby park.

The boys' mother asked "Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

Before I could do anything, the nun was already kneeling down next to the boy. From what I could tell, he had a small scrape on his knee.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Even though the sister was saying that in a different language the boy couldn't understand, her kind expression and tone seemed to convey that she was a friend.

But the next thing that the sister did surprised myself and the others.

Holding her hands crossed over the boys' knee, a warm green glow started to form and heal the boys' knee.

'Healing magic?!'

[I don't think so Hunter. I'm sensing some healing properties, but it's not magic based.]

'So she's a sacred gear user as well. Quite the handy thing to have.'

It's a shame that I can't let her know that I have sacred gears as well. Too many people who could overhear us in the streets. That, and I still didn't know too much about her.

**[**Ah cut the bull. You, I, and everyone else can sense that this girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body and if she asked you would tell her everything in a heartbeat.**]**

"Here, your wounds healed. You shouldn't feel any more pain now."

With that she ruffles the boys head while his mother grabs his hand with a mixed expression on her face.

Turning around to face me while sticking out her tongue, she said "I'm sorry but I had to."

While walking away with his mother, the boy turns around and says "Thank you, Onee-chan!"

Seeing that she couldn't understand, I translated for her.

Her face is brightened up with a dazzling smile.

"What you did back there, it was amazing."

"Yes, it's the power to heal that I've had since childhood. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

Even though she said that, her eyes didn't contain the smile on her face. Must have been a bad memory from the past to cause this. I should know.

A few minutes later and I find myself with the sister outside of the old church. There were a few lights on inside so it did seem that it was being put back to use again.

Now churches and shrines, you see, are a natural enemy to devils like me since they have divine protection for God or whatever deity they represent. But through my work as the Iron Wolf and natural affinity with light powers, I wasn't too concerned. I did still feel a slight discomfort and there was a slight scent on the breeze. I couldn't figure out what though due to the foliage in the area.

'Meh, probably not important.'

Noticing that I would be late to school if I didn't get going, I started to say goodbye to the sister.

"Well, now that we're here, I have to get going."

Touching the brim of my cap, I start to turn around.

"Wait! I wanted to thank you with a cup of tea, if possible."

Though it is a nice gesture, and I could never say no to a good cup of tea, I really did have to get to school. And I think Buchou would kill me if I said that I had tea in a church with a nun.

"I appreciate your offer, but I really do need to get to school. But maybe another time. My names Hunter Silas but everyone calls me Hunter."

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

[Her name's Asia and she's a healer? I can just see you mixing our names up in no time Hunter.]

"Alright, Sister Asia, until we meet again."

"Yes! Hunter-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia then bows down her head.

I proceeded to bow, turn, and walk off while waving my hand in the air as a goodbye.

Little did I know that our next meeting wouldn't be in as good an atmosphere as the first.

_After school, in the OCR club room_

"Don't ever go near that church again."

Yep, just as I thought, Buchou was chewing me out for doing what I did.

"I don't see what the harm was in helping that girl get to her destination. She didn't speak Japanese and was lost. I couldn't just do nothing."

"Even though you say you know the devil world, you go and do something that could get you killed. The church is the enemy's territory. Just stepping inside could cause a large rift to appear between our two sides. You were lucky that you were doing a good deed for the nun. Otherwise, the angels that were on lookout would have shot you with a light spear if they had the chance."

"You were able to revive as a human. But devils who are exorcised by exorcists return to nothing. They can't be revived from that. Do you know how serious that is?"

'It wasn't that serious of a situation. I have a contract with both the Angels and Fallen that give me, and the Okami mercenaries, a little leeway in that kind of situation.'

{Yes, but they don't know that Hunter.}

**{**Seriously, you Have to tell them about your standing in the three factions.**}**

'And I said that I would in due time.'

"Yes Buchou. I'm sorry to have caused you any grief through my actions. Please forgive me."

I proceed to bow my head while saying this.

"Hunter, just see to it that it doesn't happen again. Anyways, there's a new contract and seeing as everyone else is out, it falls to you. Do your best."

"Yes Buchou."

But as soon as the transportation is complete, I immediately tense up.

I had found myself outside of the house instead of in front of the client.

'That's strange.'

I proceeded to knock on the front door.

"Hello? I'm the devil from the Gremory's that you summoned. Anyone there?"

But once I was done knocking, the door started to creep open and I was assaulted with the scent of blood.

'What?!'

{You had better proceed with caution Hunter. In fact, you better equip me with a short sword. I don't like this.}

**[**Hey! What about me?!**]**

'Even though your cutting abilities would be perfect for this, we are inside someone else's house. I don't want to cause too much damage with the cuts and wind.'

So, after equipping the Woman-at-Arms sacred gear, I proceeded to walk into the house.

The smell of blood intensified the moment I started to walk down the hall. Once I was near what I could assume was the living room, another scent began to make itself known. The smell of entrails.

'Not good.'

Once I had gone through the door, I could only stare in horror at the sight before my eyes.

There was what had once been a man nailed to the wall upside down in the form of a cross. His gut had been slashed and his entrails were spilling out. Beneath him was a large pool of blood.

**{**From what I can tell, the poor soul died a little under 5 minutes ago. Must have been right after he summoned you.**}**

Upon further inspection, there was something written on the wall above him.

It was Latin. But before I could translate it, a voice spoke up.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!" I borrowed that sentence from someone."

I could only slowly turn around at the sound of the familiar voice.

'How the hell did he survive! I thought that he was labeled as excommunicated and set for destruction?!"

For standing in front of me was a white haired young man in a priests outfit. In one hand he held a gun while the other held the handle for a light sword. It was none other than Freed Zelzen.

He was smiling.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

**[**Great, looks like he's really flipped this time. As if he wasn't unpredictable before.**]**

'Looks like he recognized me as a devil already. They did say he was a prodigy.'

{And the fact that you have ears and a tail doesn't enforce this, how?}

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ "

[Ding ding! Looney land central, everybody off!]

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

"Damn it! Did you have to do this?!"

I indicated the man on the wall.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. He was making deals with devil scum like you so he became a regular criminal."

'Damn it! That doesn't justify what you did!'

"Oh? Aren't you going to run away? That's weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain in my right thigh. Looking down, I saw what appeared to be a bullet hole.

'Damn!'

The priest started to run towards me while activating his light sword.

Dodging to the left, I start to parry his strikes.

The sound of metal striking metal could be heard throughout the room.

But another sound started to be heard. It was the sound of cracks being formed.

Taking a swift glance at my blade, it had started to disintegrate.

{Hunter! My weapons won't hold out for long against light weapons! Either you summon another weapon or switch over to the light arsenal.}

'I can't go with the light weapons. I'll only use those when in the Iron Wolf persona or after I reveal myself. There's too much of a chance that he would make the connection even if he is bat shit crazy!'

With that, I summon another sword to my free hand and begin to go on the offensive.

"Tch! So you can make multiple swords."

Jumping to the other side of the room, Freed begins to shoot at me with his light gun.

But now that I knew what to listen for, I proceeded to deflect the shots with the swords.

"Hey hey! You can't do that! But still, I'm beginning to feel something! No devil has lasted this long. Is this love?"

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

I could only look her in the eye and see that she was having a little trouble understanding this. Even though she was shocked at the ears and tail, I didn't know what to say.

"You guys know each other? Now this is a big surprise. Is it a forbidden romance between a devil and sister?"

I didn't want this to happen. I thought that if we had seen each other in various places, and if I felt secure enough, I would have let her seen my ears and tail and let her know the story behind it.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

**[**Hunter! If he's saying that, then there's a good chance that their Fallen friends are nearby. We gotta wrap this up quick!**]**

'I know, but I don't know what Asia will do. Will she fight us, or protect?'

"Well, leaving that aside, I need to finish what I started and kill the little devil-kun."

But before Freed had taken three steps towards me, Asia placed herself in front of me with her arms spread.

"Please, Father Freed, let him go."

"Hey, hey! Asia-tan, do you realize what you are doing?"

'Asia….'

"I do. Please forgive this person."

**{**I never thought I'd live to see this. A nun protecting a devil.**}**

"You can't kill people just because they are associated with devils! You should forgive them for their transgression and offer them help and guidance."

"Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Hunter-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing. Just maybe….

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

**[**Okay, now I'm getting pissed off! Kill him!**]**

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again.

…I can't run away while leaving Asia here.

I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing that!

If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So I have to fight…

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. Nor can I allow you to go unpunished for what you've done. So come on!"

I summoned two new swords and got ready.

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household! I-Is it…!

FLASH!

"Sorry we're late. Hunter-kun, we've come to rescue you."

Kiba says this while smiling.

"Ara ara, this is awful."

"….Priest."

Akeno and Koneko!

Looks like everyone's here.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

Kiba has an anguished expression. Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

Rias-Buchou had appeared at my side.

"Sorry Hunter. I didn't think that a stray exorcist would visit the client's house."

But upon seeing my wound, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"…Hunter, did you get wounded?"

"Yes, sorry. I was surprised when he got in the shot. I'll be fine."

I started to stumble a little since I hadn't healed the wound. It was starting to take its toll on me.

But Buchou didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low.

Wow, Buchou is pissed. Am I the reason?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen.

Her killing intents lurk around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

What?!

Akeno had informed us of the situation while continually glancing out the window.

{Hunter, they will be here in a few minutes. Even with everyone here, the battlefield isn't to our advantage.}

"Akeno, prepare the transportation circle. Koneko, retrieve Hunter."

Looks like we're falling back.

But as I look towards Asia, I have the strongest urge to protect her.

"Buchou! We can't leave her behind!"

I had indicated Asia, but Rias only shakes her head.

"Even if I wanted to, we can't take her with us. This type of spell only works for those in my clan."

"But, but, even so! I'll transport her myself if I have to."

"I'm sorry Hunter. We have to leave her."

As the circle starts to glow, Freed begins to charge towards us.

"As if I'll let you devils get away!"

But his charge is halted by the couch that Koneko had thrown towards him.

Just as the spell was about to complete, I was looking towards Asia.

"Let's meet again someday, Hunter-san."

"Asiaaaaa!"

And with that, we were back in the clubroom.

It's only been a few minutes since we had returned. At the moment, I had Asa out and healing the wound in my thigh.

[Hunter, I can take care of most of the damage but you'll be a little stiff. It seems that since you're a devil, light damage won't be healed as effectively by me.]

'Alright. I'll deal with it for the next couple of days. Still no luck on the limiters influence?'

**{**Give us a few more days and we should be done. But so far, you've been hit with a pretty big handicap.**}**

{No matter. It's not like we've faced harder challenges than this before.}

"There are two types of exorcists."

"Buchou, before you go into the whole speech, I'm well aware of the two types of exorcists. Those that are backed by the church and those that are kicked out. Also known as Stray Exorcists. The stray ones are tougher to deal with since they aren't held back by the rules of the church. And the way that guy was acting, he is definitely a Stray Exorcist."

'And that would explain the Fallen Angels who had taken me down. But how could they have a base here in town without Rias realizing it?'

[Maybe she did notice them but didn't want to risk an all-out war. You know how the devils and fallen angels are.]

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"…"

I couldn't say anything back to her. I will cause trouble to Buchou and others due to my selfishness.

I compared Asia with Buchou and others.

But I can't find the answer. Which one is more important?

I couldn't let this go! But how can I help her? Maybe if I went in as the Iron Wolf….

{Hunter! Don't you dare finish that sentence! You know that would be an abuse of your powers and Azazel would use that as an excuse to nullify his debt and get you into his lab.}

_Noon, the next day._

"Haaaaah. What am I going to do?"

I was currently near the business district. Buchou told me to take the day off so that my thigh could heal from the light bullet. It itched a few times while at other times caused me to stumble slightly.

Not wanting to hang out at home all day, I decided to just walk around town.

Trying to decide on where to eat, I saw a flash of gold through the crowd.

**{**Could it be?**}**

**[**Naaaah. That's impossible. There's no way they would let her out of their sights.**]**

'Only one way to find out.'

So, I started to make my way towards where the golden flash had occurred.

When there was a part in the crowd, I saw Asia looking around as if she was in trouble.

"Asia?"

"Hunter-san?"

I could tell that she seemed relieved to see me.

We were now standing in front of the cash register of a family restaurant, making our order. But the cashier seemed a little nervous since Asia was having trouble ordering.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No, no! I can do this. Ummmmm…."

{She sure is stubborn.}

'I better do something before the poor guy has a panic attack.'

"She'll have the same order as me."

Once we had gotten our order and sat down, I started to eat while Asia just stared at her meal.

"Have you never eaten a hamburger before?"

"No. I usually ate a salad and piece of bread with the occasional meal of pasta."

"Well, you eat it like this."

I then proceeded to take off my wrapper and bite my burger.

"Hwaaa. So you can eat it with your hands?"

With that, she proceeded to take a tiny bite out of her burger.

"It's so tasty!"

The look on her face was almost divine.

**{**So cute!**}**

[You know that you shouldn't be doing this Hunter. Rias is going to be pissed off about this.]

'What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I don't intend for her to find out about this. Still, there's something that I'm going to do.'

[You're not….]

{Yep, he is. Though I do admit it is kinda cute with what you plan. Ever the chivalrous knight.}

"Asia, after this, let's go to the game center."

"umm…okay."

So we then proceeded to the game center in town. I won most of the games that I played on but dominated the races. Asia, after learning how to play the game, started to have fun.

Just as we were making our way out, I noticed that she was staring at one of the claw machines. When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Do you want one?"

"No, no! I'm fine."

Saying that, with the slight blush on her cheeks, I couldn't let it go.

"It's alright. I'll definitely get you one."

And so, after a few tries and dollars later, I was able to finally snag one of the dolls.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Hunter-san! I'll take good care of the doll.

She was so happy and hugging the doll to her chest.

_Late afternoon._

We were walking along the street and both of us were worn out a little from the day we had. I'm just surprised we weren't caught for playing hooky from school.

"Ouch."

I stumbled a little from the wound I had received the other night.

"Ah. Is that from last night?"

"Yeah, but its fine. I'll be okay in a day or two."

"Here, let me see."

With that, I found myself sitting on a bench near a monument with Asia holding her hands over the site of the wound.

After a few seconds, I again saw the warm green glow from her healing.

"That should do it. How does it feel, Hunter-san?"

I stand up and do a few stretches. Looks like its back to normal.

"I feel like new Asia! That power is amazing. It's a sacred gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

[Bingo. Told you it wasn't a healing spell.]

"Well, I have two sacred gears in me. Though right now I'm a little limited with what I can do."

See seems a little shocked at this revelation.

"Hunter-san, you also have sacred gears? I didn't realize it."

"Yeah, they are pretty useful. But they're nothing like yours. You can heal humans, animals, and devils like me right?"

With that, she starts to tear up and begins to cry.

{Hunter! What did you do?}

'I don't know!'

**{**How could you make her cry?!**}**

'Lay off Ddraig! I just said that she had a terrific power and she started crying!'

After her crying had subsided, she proceeded to tell me the tale of the "Holy Maiden".

Apparently, Asia never knew her parents. She grew up in an orphanage that was run by the church. One day, she had come across a wounded puppy and while she was praying, somehow she was able to heal the little dog.

But a man from the main church had seen this and took her back to headquarters. She was then known as the "Holy Maiden" and proceeded to heal all that had come to her. But it wasn't a perfect life. Even though she had healed people and was well known, she didn't have any friends. They treated her with a wary distance

Even if a person is able to do a tremendous thing, if they are a little bit different from "normal" they will always be seen as something other than human.

One day, she had come across a wounded devil. Being the kind hearted person she is, Asia had proceeded to heal the devil. But she had been seen by a higher up of the church. After that, she was branded a heretic and a witch because her power could heal devils.

A power that works with the enemies of God should not be used for the followers, was their reasoning. And so, she was excommunicated from the church and spent some time wandering around until she was picked up by a group of stray exorcists.

I could only grip my hands in anger over what had happened to Asia. It just wasn't right! Here was the kindest person in the world who was only doing what she felt was right. And for that, she was made into an outcast for doing a good deed.

**{**If only we had heard about this, she could have joined the Okami Mercenaries instead. I'm sure that Maya would have made her into an apprentice healer, let alone adopting her.**}**

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her.

I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past.

Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears.

I will do anything to make her life better. And I think I know how to start.

"Hey, Asia, I'll be your friend."

"…..Why?"

"There's no why. You and I spent the entire day playing, laughing, talking and having fun!"

"Is it a pact with a devil?"

"No! Asia, we can still be friends even if we are on different sides. This is no devil deal. We will put all the differences aside and be friends! We can go buy flowers and books, talk, and I'll even introduce you to a group of people who I know you'll like!"

She had started to cry again, but this time they seemed to be tears of joy.

**[**At least she seems to be cheering up now.**]**

"….Hunter-san, I have no common sense."

"Then I'll help you learn Japanese! I'll tutor you and we can even go to the museum and look at Japanese culture."

"But I don't know what to talk about with a friend."

"What do you think we've been doing all day? You've been talking with me just fine."

"….Will you become my friend?"

"Of course! So let's get along well from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

'Okay, looks like I just made life more interesting for us. Even though we are both devil and human, we can make this work!'

**{**Sigh. Only you would go and do something like this Hunter. But I am glad that you're doing….Wait a second. Hunter!**}**

{There are two fallen angels incoming!}

'Damn! Looks like they found out she was missing.'

"It's impossible."

The one who says this is none other than the fallen angel who had killed me, Raynare.

"Heh. So Dohnaseek was right, you did survive and become a devil."

"…..Raynare-sama….."

Asia calls her by her name. So she is working with the fallen angels. But where's the second one?

"What do you want with her?"

"I won't be talked to by a low-level filthy devil like you. But Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know that it's useless to run so why don't you return with me?"

[So she was running away.]

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

What happened? What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I summon both Boosted Gear and Woman-at-Arms, ready for battle.

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to go back with you? Just leave her alone Raynare-san!"

"Tch! Don't call me by my name low-class devil! My name will get filthy if you continue to call me by it. But I was told that your sacred gears were a threat. Looks like the Intel was wrong. To think that you have those common Twice Critical and Guard Break gears."

"Don't look down on me!"

As I start to move towards her, I start to think about what to do.

I can't take Asia to my house or to the clubroom. Either location is too vulnerable with the people there and I think that Buchou would kill me for bringing a nun with the fallen angel's right behind us.

My best bet is to get enough of a lead and use a transportation spell to get to the Okami Mercenary headquarters. I could strategize better from there.

"Sacred Gear, activate!"

**{**Boost!**}**

'Okay, with this we should be able to take her out.'

But just as I was about to engage Raynare in battle…

{Hunter, dive right!}

As I did this, a light spear had pierced the spot I had previously occupied.

Looking up, I notice another fallen angel, but she was different. She had blonde hair and was in what appeared to be a gothic Lolita outfit.

'Shit! This is going to make things difficult.'

Even if I tried, I couldn't get her without getting shot by Raynare. So I decided to take out the ground first, then the air.

Both Raynare and the new Fallen angel began to shoot light spears at me. Being forced to dodge both attacks was a little tricky.

**[**Hunter, you better watch out! One wrong step and….**]**

Before Cathal could finish his sentence, I tripped over a stone that was jutting out from the pavement. That was the opportunity that both the fallen were waiting for.

"Gahhhh!"

I had taken two direct hits from the light spears. Raynare's went through my chest, again, and the angel that was flying had grazed one of my arms.

Before I could summon Asa to heal me, my body was enveloped by a now familiar green light.

Asia had started to heal me.

"Raynare-sama, if I go with you, you'll leave Hunter-san alone?"

'What?! Wait!'

"Of course Asia. If you come along now without any fuss, we will spare this devil for you."

"Alright, I'll come quietly."

"Wait, Asia!"

"Please Hunter-san. I don't want you to get killed on my account. I had fun today and will cherish these memories forever."

"Good girl Asia. After tonight's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

[Ritual?]

**{**I don't know what kind of ritual she's talking about, but it can't be good.**}**

As Asia reaches Raynare's side, she turns around and gives me one of her dazzling smiles.

"Thank you."

"Hey Asia! We're friends aren't we?! I have to protect you!"

But with that, as Raynare's wings start to enfold her, I hear one last thing from Asia.

"Goodbye."

And with that, she and the fallen angels had disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. I could only stand there, my face twisted in anger over what I had seen

Asia was crying.

[Hunter….]

'Damn it! Why does this have to happen! And what the hell did she mean by a ritual? To think that Azazel would condone this!'

{Maybe he doesn't know. He had said that he had told all of his subordinates that you were to be left alone.}

**[**Looks like it might be a rouge faction of Fallen then?**]**

'We can't be sure unless we hear it from Azazel himself.'

Speaking of which, my phone had started to ring with Azazel's ringtone. I picked it up.

"Hunter here, what's up Azazel?"

"Hunter, I've got a situation here. From what I can tell, 4 of my group has gone rogue on some nonsense of a mission."

"Yeah, I figured that when they killed me the first time Azazel. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want to hire you as the Iron Wolf and the Okami Mercenaries to bring them in. These 4 aren't really a bad group, they're just misguided in the hopes of impressing me."

"I'll do it. I've been planning on having a little "talk" with these upstarts. They've gone too far with something here. But I won't be going as the Iron Wolf. I'll have the Okami mercenaries move in to help out with this while I'll be staying with my fellow peerage."

"Okay Hunter. I'll expect results from all of you and also have a little conference with you on their punishment."

"Right. Just don't push it Azazel."

And with that, I hung up and proceeded to make my plans with my fellow Mercenaries.

"Heeeeyyyy Wolf Man! When are you going to finally come visit us?! Maya and Nichole are starting to make plans on coming to get you."

"Don't worry about it Jenkins, we'll be seeing each other a lot sooner than planned. I've got a job for us with Azazel."

"Really? What do we have to do?"

"Capture 4 rogue fallen, alive, and bring them to Azazel. But there are a few catches."

"What are you talking about Hunter? What have you gotten yourself into?!"

The new voice on the line was none other than Maya.

"Uhhhhh Maya! Honey! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. What's the trouble Hunter?"

"You guys all know that I'm now a part of a peerage. But I haven't told them anything about my past yet and they don't know about my Iron Wolf persona or my connection with you. Also, there's this nun who's in trouble. The fallen let slip that they are going to be doing some kind of ritual."

"And you plan on saving her in the process. Ever the gallant knight."

'Of course you would say that Nichole.'

"Naturally. So here's the plan. I'm going to be letting Buchou know of my intention to raid the church, most likely get scolded, and try to convince her of the merits from the strike. In the meantime, Nichole and Vincent will be on the lookout for any of the fallen. If I've got them figured out, three will be outside the church somewhere looking for interlopers."

"And that's when we'll strike?"

"Yes. I'll be moving on the church but I should warn you. Akeno, the queen of the peerage, might sense them and move in with Buchou. Do what you can to stay out of sight and get those three captured. We'll rendezvous at the church."

"Hate to break it to you Hunter, but how will you explain our presence once we are seen?"

"Just say that you guys were hired to bring the fallen angels back for questioning. I'll deal with any flak from the others. Also, please explain to Azazel that I will be delayed until I make it home."

"You got it. And Hunter? After this we are going to expect you at Headquarters after the interrogation. We have some news for you."

"Alright. I'll be there. Iron Wolf out."

'Now, to deal with Rias.'

_Later, in the clubroom_

Slap!

The sound echoed through the clubroom. Rias had just slapped me.

"How many times do I have to say that we cannot rescue the Nun?!"

"Buchou, if you would hear me out on this! She can help us!"

"Even if she can, I won't let you go to that church."

"Then I'll go by myself. What they said about the ritual has me on edge. Don't you think that what they are doing could have an adverse effect on all of us?"

"Even so…."

"Look, Buchou, Asia's sacred gear can heal anyone, even Devils! Think about how helpful that could be for us. If she willingly joined with us, she could be a huge advantage!"

[Are you sure you should be saying this Hunter? You don't know how Asia would react to this. You barely know her!]

'Asa, she is a kind girl who's had a bit of a rough time. Besides, once she sees how nice everyone is, she'll want to be friends with them!'

"Buchou, even if you say no I will still go. She is my friend who is in trouble and I won't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Hunter, that's a wonderful thing for you to say. I'm impressed that you can say this to me face to face."

C'mon! We don't have much time here!

Akeno then came in and whispered something in Rias's ear.

**[**Looks like the fallen angels have made their move. Think Nichole and Vincent will be in position in time?**]**

'They better be.'

"Alright Hunter. I'll let you do this. You do know that I recognize the church as enemy territory, right? Just remember one thing. Even a Pawn can take down a King in chess."

With that, Rias and Akeno teleported to what I could only guess was the location of the three fallen angels.

As I start to walk towards the door, Kiba calls me.

"So, Hunter-kun, are you going?"

"Yes. Even if I have to take on every fallen angel, I will get Asia back."

"…You will get killed. Even with your sacred gears and abilities, even with Promotion, there's a distinct possibility that you won't come back alive."

"Even if there is a slim chance, I will do anything to help a friend."

"You have good determination but you still act recklessly. I guess I'll go too."

"I figured you would, but why?"

"Because you are my comrade. And a part of me respects what you are doing to help out your friend Asia. Besides, I don't like Fallen Angels and priests."

"….I'm going as well."

**{**Koneko?**}**

"….I feel uneasy for only having you two go."

"Thank you. I know that with the three of us, we will succeed."

_In front of the church_

"Here, take a look at this."

Even though we could feel the hatred/danger from the church, we had waited for nightfall before we made our move.

Kiba had just pulled out a set of blueprints for the church. Guess he was well prepared for this.

**[**We could have a map too. All you needed to do was give Jenkins a call and you would have it in a second**]**

'Too late for that Cathal.'

"Apart from the sanctuary, there are the dormitories on the side of the church here."

{It's safe to assume that we can ignore them and focus on the Sanctuary. They have most likely made a few changes to the place to give it the nice Stray Exorcist touch.}

"That's true Niefelm. Besides, once we enter there's a good chance we may face a few assassins."

As both Kiba and Niefelm were talking tactics, I was straining my senses to see if I could find any snipers, but so far there was nothing. I then proceeded to summon both Boosted Gear and Woman-at-Arms.

**[**Hunter, you should let me in on this fight! With all of the Fallen angels and priests, Niefelms weapons won't last long. At best, you should have me in one hand and have a weapon of Niefelms in the other.**]**

'Alright.'

_One who cuts through deception and defenses, slicing the wind and binding it to you, come forth Fragarach!_

A burst of wind later, and Cathal was in my right hand. I decided to have a hand axe for my secondary weapon.

"Okay Kiba, Koneko, lets do this!"

With that, we started to run straight at the church. As soon as Koneko punched open the doors, we knew that the enemy knew we were there.

We proceeded to walk down the aisles of the sanctuary, wary of any hidden assassins waiting to strike.

It seems as if the place was a shambles. Several of the pews were scattered around as well as the figure on the cross was missing their head.

**{**Gives it that nice homey feel, doesn't it?**}**

Clap clap clap clap clap.

We all tensed at the sound.

Someone had started to move out of the shadows from the pillars near the alter.

'Damn! It's that shitty priest Freed!'

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

He sure has a weird smile like always.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now.

He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

BOOOM.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Die? What does he mean!?

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

Kiba draws his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan—

Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed."

Koneko-chan throws the pews at the Priest!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There."

SWIFT.

GIIN!

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy.

Kiba who is dodging all of the Priest's attack is amazing.

But the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

Man, he stopped Kiba's slash again!

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is he going to do?

"Eat this."

Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba's voice because it has some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

Darkness.

If I have to describe it, that will be it.

The darkness covers the sword.

No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Sacred Gear! Kiba too!?

The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured.

Now! This is my chance!

"Let's go! Boosted Gear!"

**{**Boost!**}**

With that, I start to charge forward.

"Thch! So annoying!"

With that, Freed began to take aim with his gun

"Promotion: Rook!"

With that, I felt my strength and defense increase. Thanks to the training in the dreamspace, I had pretty much mastered each of the forms as far as I could with the limiters.

Freed had started to shoot at me but as soon as the bullets go near me, I either sliced them in half with Cathal or charged through. My defense could handle it.

"What the?! Promotion? So that makes you a pawn?!"

"Yeah. Eat this!"

I then proceeded to close the distance with Freed and smashed Fragarach's pommel to his face.

After the hit connected, he flew backwards but didn't seem to take any damage.

[Looks like he used the pommel of his sword to stop most of the damage.]

Damn, Asa was right.

"Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle.

But the three of us, me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest.

The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor.

Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light.

Shit! A smoke screen!?

When my eyes healed, I looked around but the Priest is gone.

Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Hunter-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

With that, he was gone.

{You sure know how to make a few enemies, don't you Hunter?}

'Yeah. I don't know when we'll meet that crazy bugger again. But when we do, it will be for the last time.'

"Over here."

Koneko had found the entrance under the alter that led down to the basement.

As we made our way down, I started to feel a change in the atmosphere.

'Do you guys feel that?'

{Yes. It seems as if the ritual may be underway already.}

"Kiba, Koneko, we have to hurry."

At my urging, we started to run down the hallway to the only door at the other end.

Just as we made it, the door started to open on its own. Inside, we saw the place was filled with priests and at the alter was Raynare and….

"Asiaaaa!"

"Hunter-san!"

She was strapped to some sort of contraption. I didn't know what it would do but it wasn't for anything good.

"So, you made it this far. But you're too late. The process is almost complete."

Raynare says this with a smirk on her features.

I start to move forward but I'm instantly surrounded.

"Get out of my way!"

"Sorry, but we can't allow that Devil. We will end you here and now! Gahhh!"

The priest that said this was struck down by my blade and axe. But another one instantly took his spot.

"Aaah, ahhhh, iyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia had started to scream in pain while being surrounded by a light.

"Damn it! Move!"

Just as I was about to strike, Kiba came to my side.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him.

The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

**{**Looks like you aren't the only one with a troubled past.**}**

At that moment, a priest went flying past us and crashed into the wall.

"….Please don't touch me."

Koneko…

"Iyahhhhhh!"

At that moment, a light detaches itself from Asia and starts to float toward Raynare.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.

Then the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green colored light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.

I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia.

The priests are trying to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko-chan support me by blowing them away.

Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless.

No, she should still be okay!

I untied the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"…H-Hunter-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

"It's futile."

Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!"

I shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"So the intelligence was correct. You have gone rogue."

Raynare seemed stunned at my statement and I used this as my chance to fall back.

"Kiba! Koneko! Make a path for me. We're at a disadvantage here if we have to protect Asia!"

"Roger."

"….Yes."

With that, the two make a path for me to the door. I carried Asia to there and when I turned back, Kiba and Koneko had taken up defensive positions.

"Thank you! When this is over, you two have to call me Hunter! After all, we are comrades!"

I turn away from the battle and run back up to the sanctuary.

When I laid Asia down on a pew, her face was pale.

"Asia, just hang in there." 'Asa! Is there anything you can do?!'

[I'm sorry Hunter. Even if I could, she's too far gone. I can't keep her alive without her sacred gear. It's…..too late]

'No!'

At that moment, Asia had gripped my hand weakly.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying?! Of course I would be your friend! But that's beside the point! If you can wait a little bit, I'll get your gear back and everything will be alright! You'll see!"

{Hunter….}

I can't stop my tears from coming out.

I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying.

I know it.

I already know it.

This girl is dying.

She is going to die.

Even so, I want to deny it.

That this has to be a joke—

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

**{**We were too late. I'm sorry Hunter.**}**

"No…..no….no…..God Damn iiiiiiittttttttt! Hooooooowwwwwwwwllllllllllllllll!"

I couldn't let this happen again! I won't accept this! There is no way I'll let another friend die when I have the power to do something.

**[**Have you completely forgotten that Rias can use one of her remaining pieces to reincarnate her?! Get a grip man!**]**

'I know that Cathal! But I wanted to try to keep that from happening if I could.'

"Ara, a howling devil. I should have expected it with the way you look.

I whip around in rage to see Raynare standing there with cut on her arm. Looks like she got past Kiba and Koneko.

'I hope that Rias and Akeno go to those two first. They might have been a little overwhelmed with all of those priests.'

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound.

The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey.

That light belongs to Asia.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"You're going about this the wrong way, Raynare. That's not what Azazel would have wanted you to do."

"Don't sully my name or his you low level devil scum! What would you know?!"

"I know quite a bit. I know that Azazel would prefer to see and study the people that have sacred gears while they are alive. I know that Asia was a sweet, caring girl who deserved none of this. And I know that you had made the biggest mistake of your life when you took her sacred gear."

"Ha ha haaa! What are you going to do? You only have those two low level sacred gears and they won't do anything to defeat me, the one who is now the ultimate Fallen angel!"

"If you would have taken the time to notice your surroundings and paid attention, you would notice that these are not your ordinary sacred gears. And now? I'll take back Asia's sacred gear!"

My body started to radiate a large dark aura that cause Raynare's face to contort in both confusion and slight fear.

I wouldn't accept this! I will do anything to get Asia back!

{Woman-at-Arms! Final Evolution!}

**{**Boosted Gear! Second Evolution!**}**

With those two declarations, my body was engulfed in a twin aura of Red and Black. When it settled, the Boosted Gear now went up to my shoulder while the Woman-at-Arms did the same thing with my right arm while the legs were fully encased up to the hips in armor.

"What is this?! Still! Even with this, you won't stop me!"

While I was wrapping around this sudden change, Raynare had fired two light spears that proceeded to impale my two legs.

"Guh!"

'How is it that she's able to do this?! Damn limiters!'

I proceeded to grasp the two spears and pull them out of my legs.

"How?! Light should be poisonous to you!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm an exception to the rules."

I then crushed the two spears with my bare, armored, hands.

'Ddraig, give me a boost!'

**{**Boost!**}**

'Niefelm! I'm gonna need reinforcement for the right gauntlet!'

{Roger!}

I then started to run to Raynare, ignoring the pain from my legs.

"Tch! You are just a grunt devil! Do you expect to just punch me?!"

With that, she flapped her wings and started to ascend into the air.

**{**Boost!**}**

"I figured you would do something like that. But you seem to have forgotten one important fact…."

I then brought out my devil wings and gray feathered set.

"….Devils can fly too!"

And with that, I grab her hand.

"Wait! You can't do this!"

She's starting to panic. Figures.

"I can, and I will. Disappearrrrr!"

I then throw a heave right cross to her gut, sending her flying through the wall and out of the church.

[I think you might have overdone it there.]

'I don't care. She deserved it for what she did to Asia.'

I landed on the ground but stumbled from my wound. But I was stopped from hitting the ground due to being caught by Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a fallen angel."

"Kiba! You're a little late."

"Buchou told me not to interfere."

So, looks like I was right that Rias did make it in time to help them. One less loose end to tie up.

"That's right. I believed that you could defeat the fallen angel Raynare."

"As if there was any doubt."

Buchou had started to walk towards me from the basement entrance. Akeno was slightly behind her. As for Koneko…

**[**Why is she going outside towards where Raynare landed?**]**

'Probably to retrieve her for questioning. Things are about to get tense.'

**{**You got that right. I'm sensing Nichole and Vincent closing in.**}**

{They should be here in about a minute.}

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"…I guess went a little overboard, huh?"

I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…

She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

[I hope that those two were able to save them]

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

'So that's what that girls name was.'

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Hunter before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno-san says it while smiling.

{So the rumors were true.}

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hunter Silas's Sacred Gears are not regular Sacred Gears. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

"As for the second gear, it is known as the Man-at-Arms, a Lost Longinus. Its power is said to allow the user to create any type of offensive weapon from the past to the present day."

"That can't be! It's said that gear was just a rumor! This brat has it?!"

Oy Oy! Watch what you're saying there!

Buchou proceeded to pat my head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Hunter is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

I look over to Asia and I'm reminded of one thing. Even though I won, I still lost in the long run for Asia's life.

"And now, I'll finish my business."

"Wait, Buchou. Let me do this."

Rias then looked at me questioningly.

"Do you think to contradict your master?"

"No. I just want to make sure that we have Asia's sacred gear before Raynare is gone. There's a chance that it could be destroyed if you use your power of destruction."

"Fine. I'll allow it."

With that, I start to approach Raynare. She has a scared look on her face and attempts to scoot backwards from me. But then a voice calls out.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be alright, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

Eh? Me?

"Hunter-kun, Hunter-kun. You have such wonderful abilities. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

A challenge directed at me. No, an advanced notice for killing me.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

'That guy is nuttier than a peanut factory.'

"Now then, Raynare who was abandoned, where were we?"

I then return my gaze back to her. It's time to do what needs to be done.

'Ready with that coma Asa?'

[I am. But are you sure that this will work?]

'I'm pretty sure. Since she will be in a near death state, and the gear isn't hers, it should come out of her body.'

_One who is able to cure all and save lives, the snake that contradicts its poisonous cousins, heed my call Asclepius!_

After a small white flash, the rod of Asclepius is now in my hands.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

You could smell the fear in Raynare's voice.

"It's quite simple. I'm going to be taking back Asia's sacred gear."

With that, I pin her to the ground with Asclepius.

"Deaths Door."

With that one phrase, Asclepius begins to emit a slightly dark aura. Raynare had started to struggle underneath the rod but the movement became more subdued. Soon, her eyes drooped closed and she ceased to move at all.

Soon, a green light began to hover over her. Asia's sacred gear. It looked to be a pair of small earrings with green jewels.

"Buchou, I know that this might be too much to ask, but will you please reincarnate Asia?"

"Fufu. But of course. Her sacred gear, as you said earlier, benefit our group greatly."

With that, she proceeded to make her way over to Asia while taking out a Bishop piece.

"It seems only fitting that she be reincarnated as a Bishop. After all, the Bishop has increased magical abilities while also supporting the group. My other bishop piece is already used."

She then proceeded to place both Asia's sacred gear with the evil piece on the center of her chest.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

With a flare of crimson and green light, the items proceeded to enter into Asia's body. Giving one final check, Rias ended the flow of demonic power.

I could only stay where is was in a daze, praying that nothing had gone wrong.

After a short while, Asia opened her eyes.

Seeing this, I couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of my eyes.

"Huh?"

Asia was slightly confused because the last thing that she remembered was that she was dying.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Hunter, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

"Understood, Buchou."

Asia raises her upper body and looks towards me.

I answer her gaze with a smile.

"Didn't I tell you that I would make sure you were alright?"

"Hunter-san…"

But at that moment, I started to tense up. I could hear two distinct pairs of footsteps approaching from the wall that had been knocked down. Looks like Vincent and Nichole had found us.

"If you're done with the fallen angel, we'll take it from here."

The first one to speak was Nichole. She was in her usual battle garb which consisted of a bullet proof vest, slightly baggy reinforced combat pants, and her combat boots.

"Who are you to interfere with devil business? Identify yourselves!"

Rias was instantly on her guard from these two interlopers. This is getting tense. We need to diffuse this situation, Fast!

"Oh my! Where are our manners? My name is Vincent and this is Nichole. We are here on a contract for the Okami Mercenaries. Our mission is to take back the rouge fallen angels to stand trial for what they have done."

{That's one way to get straight to the point.}

'Let's hope that Buchou leaves it at that.'

"You're with the Okami Mercenaries? If that's true, show us your identification!"

With a slight sigh, they both hold their hands forward. After a slight pause, the profile of a wolf is seen to shimmer in front of their hands.

Nichole, "There, satisfied? Now if you're done, we have a schedule to keep."

**{**Rather blunt there Nichole. Not exactly the best thing to do in this situation.**}**

And with that, they both start to make their way towards me. The others had tensed up but I just backed off slightly, leaning on my staff.

'I better heal my wounds before I see Azazel. Can't faint in the middle of the meeting now, can I?'

As they both lift up Raynare's body, Vincent leans over to me and whispers

"See you in a few minutes."

They then proceed to the outside of the church and are then enveloped in a flash of light from a transportation circle.

"Ah! Hunter-san! You're injured!"

And like that, Asia had already started to heal my leg wounds.

[Better her than me. Remember that I'm at a disadvantage healing light based wounds for you?]

"Well, now that everything seems to be settled, let's all get some rest and meet up at the clubroom early tomorrow morning. I have a few announcements to make."

With that, Buchou thinks that the whole fiasco is finished.

If only she knew what I would be doing for the rest of the night.

**Authors Note:** And on that cliffhanger, we end this chapter and near the end of the Enter Asia story arc! I believe that you guys are going to like what I have in store for the next chapter. It will be the introduction of a set of characters that many have been wanting to see.

Next time: Mercenaries and Angels!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

**Review Responses**: So I think I should explain a few things before this chapter. I tend to focus on the details and dialogue a lot at times. If it makes the story seem to drag, then I apologize but that's just the way that I tend to write. I'll be doing my best to get to the action, but bear in mind that I want to tell the story as well.

Also, it was asked that I do an omake at the end of the chapters. I will say that if the random thought does pop up, I will do what I can.

Chapter 4: New members and a date with an Angel

[] Asa

**[]** Cathal

{} Niefelm

**{}** Ddraig

'' thinking

"[**[**{**{**]**]**}**}**" Iron Wolf persona cover

_Heaven_

"Michael, how much longer is this project going to take?"

"I believe, Gabriel, that if we get the necessary clearance/go ahead from the right people, the project should be finished sometime late tonight or tomorrow noon at the latest."

"Yes! Finally heaven will be able to keep a closer eye on Hunter-san! Oh, speaking of, do you need me anymore since this is getting done ahead of schedule?"

"No sis, I think you can pretty much expect your calendar cleared. Why?"

As the head archangel asked his little sister this, he couldn't help but notice the little grin that was spreading across her face. Also, he noticed the brief flash of black in her wings.

'I think that Hunter was right in not letting angels fall but still have a black flash because of him.'

"No reason."

And with that, the most beautiful angel in heaven started to hum a little tune while walking away.

"Why do I get the feeling that Hunter is going to be having an unscheduled visit tonight?"

_Silas residence, Hunters room_

"Aachoo!"

[Gesundheit.]

"Thanks Asa. Wonder what brought that on?"

Hunter had just gotten back home from the successful raid against the fallen angels. Asia was now safe and with her in the peerage, Hunter would be able to make sure that her life would improve drastically. Of course, he still had to deal with the meeting that both Azazel and the Okami mercenaries wanted to have.

**{**How long do you figure the meetings will take?**}**

"Knowing Azazel, it will probably take, at the most, an hour to do. As for the Okami mercenaries, I got nothing."

{Still, at least you'll be able to see some old friends again and actually Talk to them.}

"Your point being…?"

{That you have got to stop hiding and let the Gremory peerage know about who you are in a whole! No secrets, no half-truths, the big picture!}

**{**Woah! And I thought that I was the only one who could breathe fire.**}**

"Look, I'll say this for the last time. I'm still getting used to this new life! With everything that's been going on for the past couple of weeks, I am only NOW getting into a new type of normal around here! And I still need some time from my little "appointment" before I tell anyone other than you guys what happened to me in that hellhole! Pant pant pant!"

[Settle down Hunter! Easy. Take nice deep breaths. She's just concerned about you as are the rest of us. You say that you want to let the past go and talking it out with others is the best way to do it.]

I started to pace around the room at this point.

"I know. Sorry for that little outburst. I'm still a little on edge from what happened earlier tonight."

**[**Speaking of which, shouldn't we be going by now so we can get a little sleep before the early meeting that Rias wants to have?**]**

"Yeah. Niefelm, get ready to…what's that on the desk?"

Once I got over to the desk, I found a note with a black feather attached to it.

It read: Hunter, to save you time on getting through security here at the Grigori Institute, I have taken the liberty of preparing you a transportation circle. You'll find it on the back of this note. Just throw it onto the ground whenever you're ready to get here. Azazel

[That was thoughtful of him.]

"Yeah. Who knew that he could be practical at a time like this? Now Niefelm, if you would please?"

{Woman-at-Arms Full Armor!}

With that, I had once again donned the persona of the Iron Wolf.

"One last thing. What did you and Ddraig mean by the Evolutions earlier?"

{If we explained it now, we would be here till dawn. We'll tell you later in the dreamspace.}

"Alright then. Here we go."

I then threw down the transportation paper to the ground. For a few seconds nothing happened. But then, slowly, I thought I started to hear what could have been a set of jet engines warming up.

'Uh-oh.'

**[**Shit! Azazel is pulling a fast one on us! Abort! Abort!**]**

"Mmmf! Errrg! I can't move!"

**{**Everybody brace yourselves!**}**

And in a flash of light and noise, I was on my way to the meeting. But I had forgotten one key detail when I had decided to accept Azazel's Generous transportation.

He was a bit of a prankster.

_Fallen Angel territory of the Underworld, Grigori headquarters/institute_

"So what did Azazel mean that we would be getting a visitor when he gave us our orders?"

"He meant, rookie, that the Iron Wolf will be here for a meeting about what to do with those 4."

"I knew that! I just meant, why did he tell us not to be worried about any flashes of light or flying armor?"

"If I did, I would be psychic and not walking this beat."

Two of the guards at the Grigori institute were currently waiting outside to escort their guest whenever they arrived. Something about the way that Azazel was smiling when he told him the orders put the senior guard a little on edge. Must be another prank.

"Hey, what's that?"

The rookie guard had started to point towards the horizon. There appeared to be a bright flash followed by what sounded like someone was yelling.

"[**[**{**{**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!** ]**}**}**"

Thooooooooooooooooooom!

A black blur had passed the two guards and hit the outer wall. From what they could see in the dust, it was someone in black armor and strapped to their back was a Kite shield with the emblem of a howling wolf eclipsing a blood red moon.

But a few seconds later, the form started to fall back from their impact site only to hit the ground in another cloud of dust.

The Iron Wolf was now ready to start their meeting with the Governor Azazel.

_Crash site_

"[**[**{**{**Cough! Cough! Ugh! Gotta admit, I did not see that coming.]**]**}**}**"

**[**Although you gotta admit it is original, and kinda funny. Gotta give Azazel some credit for this one.**]**

"U-u-ummmm, are you the Iron Wolf?"

From their position, the Iron Wolf could see the outline of someone shaking.

"Of course it is! Didn't you see the shield and the armor they're wearing?! Sorry about this. He's new."

"[**[**{**{**No trouble at all. I hope I didn't damage the building too much.]**]**}**}**"

"Nope! Azazel had some spells put in place not an hour ago just for this. See?"

It was true. Other than the outline of their body from the impact, there didn't seem to be too much damage to the building.

{Wait. Isn't that along the corridor leading to Azazel's main office?}

'….Yes, yes it is.'

"If you'll just follow us, we'll take you right to Azazel."

I am soooo going to get Azazel for this.

A few minutes later, the Iron Wolf found themselves facing a grinning Azazel.

"Ah, Iron Wolf! Glad you could make it. What did you think of my little renovation to the hall?"

"[**[**{**{**It's a nice touch. All that's missing is a bust of your head. If you want, we could go outside and I'd be more than happy to place it right next to the new addition.]**]**}**}**"

"Heh heh, maybe some other time perhaps. But now, it's time to hear what happened with those 4 rogues. Bring them in!"

From a side door entered Raynare, Dohnassek, Kalawarner and Mittelt followed closely by Nichole and Vincent.

"Hey Iron Wolf! Make enough noise coming in?"

"[**[**{**{**You can thank Azazel for that. He sent me flying into the wall for a little "renovation".]**]**}**}**"

"I thought that you would have learned by now to be wary of anything that Azazel does in kindness."

"[**[**{**{**That hurt Nichole. If I didn't start to trust him, then nothing interesting would happen like my entrance.]**]**}**}**"

"Ahem! If you three are finished, we have this little matter to discuss? Now you 4, why did you do this?"

Raynare, "We did it all for you Azazel! We thought that if we could get Twilight Healing for the Fallen Angels, it would be a terrific benefit!"

Mittelt, "We wanted it to be a surprise, so we went on our own to get it done."

"And where, may I ask, did you get this idea from?"

Dohnassek, "We were having a little talk with Kokabiel when the subject came up. He gave us the necessary supplies to get the project underway."

Kalawarner, "Of course, he said that it should be a secret and that a paper trail would ruin the surprise for you."

"Of course he would do that. Still, I heard from the two Okami mercenaries that you, Raynare, were beaten by a reincarnated devil by the name of Hunter Silas, correct?"

"Yes, he did. I didn't know that he had the Boosted Gear and Man-at-Arms."

{That's Woman-at-Arms!}

'Easy Niefelm! They don't know it's us!'

Raynare had hung her head at this little bit of information. It looked like she was ashamed at being defeated and having to tell Azazel.

"Take it easy Raynare. Everyone makes mistakes and gets defeated. Look at me for example. I've been in plenty of fights and lost a few. At least I'm still alive. But how did you other three get captured?"

Vincent, "Well, it happened like this…..

_Flashback to earlier in the evening in a small forest near town_

"Vincent, get down!"

"I'm already as far down as I can go Nichole!"

The two mercenaries were currently arguing from their hiding place which was a large boulder.

"If you're as far down as you can go, then you need to make this boulder bigger!"

"If I did that then they would know we're right here! It's taking all I got right now to just hide our presences from them. Besides, if he was right about all of this then….."

"Shush! Looks like Rias Gremory is making her move."

Not too far from them, a magic circle had just finished transporting what appeared to be two girls with long hair. One raven, the other crimson.

"Whooo! If those are the girls that he's working with, Wolf's in for a fun life! Ow!"

"Shut it!"

They could just hear the girls bantering with the three fallen angels that were on the other side of the glade. Mainly, it was the angels boasting about their plan and how they would be moved forward in the ranks.

"The raven haired one is starting to get a barrier up. You ready with those missiles?"

"Of course. You had better not mess up with that transport spell of yours."

"When have I ever made a mistake with my spell work? Name one time!"

"Oh I don't know, like the time you transported Iron Wolf into the middle of the Antarctic?"

"Hey! That was just a random glitch in the….Shit! Those girls are attacking! Launch the missiles!"

Taking a swift glance at the glade, the red haired girl had a large ball of dark red energy in front of her while the raven haired girl was covered in electricity. The three fallen angels were just standing where they were, thinking that they wouldn't be killed.

Luckily, they weren't but it was thanks to the transportation circle that Vincent used.

_Back to the present_

"And with the missiles that Nichole fired, it caused the explosion to cover the magic's flash. Once the two were satisfied that there were no other enemy's, they transported to what we assumed was the abandoned church. I used a short range transport spell to get us a few blocks away from the church. We then walked over and retrieved a comatose Raynare."

"Nothing to add to the report."

With that, Vincent and Nichole had brought everyone up to speed on the whole situation regarding the capture of the 4 rogue angels.

"Interesting. Iron Wolf, do you have anything to say regarding all this?"

"[**[**{**{**Just this. What you 4 did, I can understand a little why you did it. You wanted to make your superior happy with a good job. But you went about it all wrong. Had you taken the time to check on the Intel, let alone think about what Azazel would have done, none of this would have happened.]**]**}**}**"

The 4 fallen just hung their heads in shame, not saying a word.

"If you 4 would wait outside, we will be discussing what to do with you."

They trudged out of the door, looking very much like little school children on their way to detention.

Once the door was closed, the discussion began again but on a slightly different topic.

"Damn that Kokabiel!"

"[**[**{**{**Seems like you're having a little trouble with him?]**]**}**}**"

"I've been a little wary about him ever since the war ended. He did seem to enjoy the whole conflict no matter what losses we were taking."

Vincent, "Why not just arrest him then? Those 4 pretty much confessed that they were put up to this by him."

Nichole, "But that's just it. Without any actual physical evidence, Kokabiel can just say that they are trying to blame someone else for what they've done."

"She's right Vincent. Without any proof, I can only keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't do anything else."

"[**[**{**{**But that'll be a little tough. I know how you get with your research. But what about those 4? Do you plan on punishing them?]**]**}**}**"

"Yes. Even though they did set out with the right intentions, it seems that they got carried away and went over the edge. Killing Hunter alone would have gotten them kicked out."

"[**[**{**{**Then why not do that? Being kicked out of the Grigori could be their punishment.]**]**}**}**"

"What are you driving at Iron Wolf?"

"[**[**{**{**I'm saying that why not let us take them? We are a little shorthanded with just the 5 of us taking on all of this mercenary work. We'll let them still report/have contact with you of course.]**]**}**}**"

Nichole, "Have you gone insane?! These are the people who killed you! And you want to trust them with your life in the field?"

Vincent, "Nicholes right! Did you take a few blows to the head during your little scuffle with Raynare? Because we can have Maya here in a second to take a look."

"[**[**{**{**Listen, I know that it's a little crazy, but I've got a feeling that these 4 are good. If they spend some time with the Okami mercenaries they can change and get another start on life.]**]**}**}**"

"I like your plan, but I want to make a slight change. I'll only allow Dohnassek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to join with the Okami mercenaries."

"[**[**{**{**And Raynare?]**]**}**}**"

"Heh heh. She's going to be your maid."

…..

"Eeeeeeh!"

"You're so lucky Wolf! To think that you would get a maid along with working with some cute girls. You truly lead a blessed life! OW! Nichole! What was that for?!"

"Tch!"

The Iron Wolf could only face palm at the change of events that was going on.

"[**[**{**{**You're serious about this, aren't you Azazel.]**]**}**}**"

"Of course! It's the only way I'll allow her to go without punishment. Otherwise she'll wind up in the Cocytus for a few years."

"[**[**{**{**You drive a hard bargain. Sigh. Alright, I'll do it. But would you care to explain how I will tell Rias and the others why I have the fallen angel that killed Asia and myself as my maid?]**]**}**}**"

"Nope! Vincent, if you would let them back in?"

Just as Vincent was opening the door, Azazel adopted a stern expression to his features.

You could see the fear printed all over their faces as the 4 walked into the room. It even looked like that Mittelt was shaking.

"Now pay attention! Your punishment has been decided! You are now no longer a part of the Grigori!"

The 4 continued to stare at the floor saying nothing.

{Looks like they expected that.}

"However! I am not without mercy."

They all looked up in confusion at this revelation.

Vincent, "What Azazel is driving at is that you will be working with us."

Nichole, "And we'll be keeping a close eye on you as well. One wrong move and its lights out for all of you!"

"[**[**{**{**Easy Nichole. What she meant to say was, welcome to the Okami Mercenaries. Though you will still be able to work for the Grigori, it will be through us and at times unofficially.]**]**}**}**"

"Except for you Raynare. I've something else in mind for you."

"I-it's not the Cocytus is it?"

"No, but that was what might have happened if the Iron Wolf here didn't suggest all of you joining his band of mercenaries. Instead, you'll be his maid."

"What?!"

"Would you rather be frozen in the Cocytus? That can still be arranged for you."

"Nonononono! I'll be this, persons, maid."

"Good! Now that that's all settled, I believe that they want to take you and formally induct you into their little band."

"[**[**{**{**Now if you'll all gather around Vincent, we'll be on our way.]**]**}**}**"

As the spell was just about complete, the Iron Wolf couldn't help but put in a little jab to Azazel.

"[**[**{**{**Hey Azazel! You know my gears? They went through an evolution. Have a nice day!]**]**}**}**"

"Wait, what?! An evolution?! Stoooooop!"

But it was too late. They were already gone.

"Well played Hunter. Well played. But one of these day's you're going to cave and let me take a look at your gears. Ooooo one of these days!"

And so, the governor of the Fallen angels began to fantasize about the kind of information he could get from Hunter Silas's sacred gears.

_Okami mercenary headquarters_

"Maya! They're back!"

"Oh good! Now I'll finally be able to update Hunters medical file and also catch up with him. He has a lot of explaining to do!"

At that moment, Jenkins could only feel sorry for Hunter. His wife, Maya, was like a second mother at times, or even a close aunt. Of course, Jenkins felt the same way. Ever since Hunter had formed the Okami mercenaries all those years ago, life had been…..interesting for all of the members.

Once the transportation circles flare died down, both Jenkins and Maya were a little surprised when there were 4 other people with the Iron Wolf, Nichole and Vincent.

Vincent, "Here we are! Okami mercenary headquarters! Oh! Hey there Maya! Jenkins!"

Nichole, "Sorry about not letting you know that we have a few extras with us. If there's anyone to blame, blame Wolf!"

At that moment, Nichole was pointing her finger at the Iron Wolf while having a slightly panicked look on her face. Maya, if not informed of guests coming over, tended to get a little violent.

"Wolf! What's the meaning of this?!"

"[**[**{**{**Ummmm…I can explain!]**]**}**}**"

"You had better! But before that, what are they doing here?"

"[**[**{**{**Maya, Jenkins, may I introduce to you three new members to the Okami mercenaries: Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt.]**]**}**}**"

Each fallen in turn bowed down when their name was mentioned.

"Thank you for having us."

"It's thanks to the Iron Wolf that we're still breathing and not locked up in the Cocytus."

"We promise we'll do our best!"

Both Maya and Jenkins didn't know what to say. Meanwhile, both Nichole and Vincent were shaking their heads from side to side.

Jenkins, "Oh! Well then, welcome to the Okami Mercenaries! But Wolf, that's three out of the four. Who's the fourth one?"

At that, Nichole started to shake with suppressed laughter.

"You'll, snicker, never, heee, believe it, heh, Jenkins. She's, heh heh, she's, ha haaa! I can't! Tell them Vicnent!"

"Heh heh! You'll love this Maya! Gheh heh he! She's his Maid! Gwaaaa ha ha haaaaaaaa!"

By now, both of them were rolling around on the floor with tears of laughter coursing down their faces.

Maya had started to exude a dark aura at this little bit of news and was currently tapping a large frying pan against her thigh.

"Oh really? Wolf, why don't you get out of that armor and let these 4 know who you really are? It's only fair that they know."

**[**It's been nice knowing ya kid.**]**

"[**[**{**{**Gulp! Alright.]**]**}**}**"

'I am sooooo dead.'

{It's your own fault for not letting them know about this.}

And with that little snippet, Niefelm disengaged the armor.

To say that the 4 fallen angels were surprised was an understatement.

Raynare, "You?! I'm going to be your maid?!"

Dohnassek, "How can you trust us not to kill you again?"

Maya, "What?!"

"If everyone would just calm down, I can explain everything!" Konggggggg!

"That's for not coming to see us in such a long time!"

Wham!

"That's for getting yourself killed!"

Maya then proceeded to pinch Hunters cheek.

"Owowowowowow! Thwat Hwurts!"

"Pay no mind to him dearies. If you'll all just take a seat by the table, I'll see what I can whip up for some refreshments. Hunter, you'll be helping me."

With that, Hunter was dragged off into the kitchen to do Maya's bidding.

Even though he had formed the Okami mercenaries, the true power in the group was Maya. You do not want to get her mad, ever!

_Several hours later_

"I see. So that's why you've been so busy lately Hunter."

"Yep. I'm just glad that you're taking it better now Maya."

"And why shouldn't I? We've now got a few extra hands around here. Not to mention that you're with a Gremory. You should consider yourself lucky."

After having gone through their short history as the Okami mercenaries and what had happened during the recent weeks, everyone was now on the same page.

"So, master, when do I move into your home?"

"Well, first off you don't have to call me master. Just Hunter is fine. Secondly, it will be at least a few days before that happens. I'll need to break the news to Rias and the others about this. When that happens I'll need your help with that one Maya."

"Of course. We'll just say that Azazel sent her to us to be under your care. But you better not order her to do anything terrible!"

"Geeeze Maya! I'm not a pervert! You know that I wouldn't do anything like that!"

Raynare couldn't help but blush a little and feel relieved at this. She was worried that she would have to kill him again if he did do anything like that.

"Just checking."

Vincent, "Shouldn't we tell Hunter what we wanted to about that?"

Nichole, "Oh yeah! We almost forgot about it what with this whole fiasco cropping up."

Hunter, "What do you mean?"

Maya, "You see Hunter, we've been talking about it and we want you to be the official leader of the Okami mercenaries."

"….What?"

"We're serious about this! You Were the one who did bring us all together to form this little group. And we do understand that you won't be here as often, what with your school and devil work and all, but you will still help us out."

**{**Congratulations Hunter!**}**

**[**Sweet! Now we can boss them around! 'Whack!' Ow! Asaaa!**]**

[We will do no such thing! Still, congrats Hunter!]

"Looks like I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"Alright. Looks like I'll be getting swamped in paperwork."

Jenkins, "Well, now that everyone's caught up on recent events, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll start."

Jenkins then stood up. He was in his normal attire which consisted of a blue t-shirt underneath an open white dress shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He had his red hair in its usual unruly mess.

"I'm Jenkins. I'm human and I work with the computers and gather all of the Intelligence that we need for any of the missions that we take on. If you need advice, come and see me. I'm also married to this lovely lady, Maya."

"Oh Jenkins, stop it!" Of course Maya had a little grin on her face from her husband trying to flatter her.

"I guess that leads into me."

Maya then stood up. She was in her usual blue blouse underneath her doctors' coat with a long skirt. Her blue hair was reaching down to her shoulders.

"I'm Maya. And as Jenkins just said, I'm married to him. I'm the doctor for this little group and also a devil. Make sure you don't do anything too reckless."

Nichole, "My turn."

Having changed from her battle gear, Nicole was now in her leather jacket over a green camo short sleeve shirt, some torn jeans and combat boots.

"Names Nichole. If any of you betray us, I'll shoot you. I'm human and the weapons expert of the team. Also, I have the Gunsmith sacred gear."

"Geeze, harsh as ever, eh Nichole? That just leaves me."

Vincent then proceeded to stand. He was also back into his off duty outfit. It consisted of a long sleeved jean shirt, slacks, and a pair of hiking boots.

"I'm your friendly giant Vincent. Ha haa! Just kidding about the giant part. I'm really human and deal with the magic for the group. My sacred gears the Earth Grimoire and I'm looking forward to knowing you guys. And we know that you pretty much know everything there is about Hunter here."

"You could say that Vincent. Now, what are your specialties?"

Dohnaseek, "I'm pretty handy with computers myself. So if it's alright I'll just work with Jenkins on information and whatnot."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good. What about you Kalawarner?"

"I'm pretty handy in a fight. So I guess I'll be working with Nichole?"

Nichole, "Just make sure you don't mess up out there."

"Hey!"

Hunter, "Easy you two! Mittelt?"

"Umm…I prefer to take care of the others and I have a little medical experience."

Maya, "So you'll be working with me dearie. And on that, I think that it's time that Hunter here had a checkup."

"There's no need for that Maya!

"Don't give me that! I need to see what happened and to make sure there's no damage from your fight with these guys when they were rogue."

"I'm telling you I'm fine! Asa and Asia already healed me!"

"Tough! Don't make me use my pan on you again! Now strip!"

"Okay! Just don't whack me with that."

Once Hunter was down to his boxers, the fallen angels were a little flabbergasted.

Hunters' skin had plenty of distinct markings. Starting with his back, there was a scar from a large set of claws going from one shoulder to the other. Also, going from his feet up to his arms and around the neck was one continuous scar that spiraled around.

On his hands and shoulders, there were brands of wolves on the right half and moons on the left.

"So the ears and tail weren't the only thing the doctor left behind that we could see."

"Yeah Maya. You guys already know about the rest of what I can do from when I first called in. Oh and Raynare? When you finally meet the Gremory peerage again you don't tell them a thing about what I can do."

"Why? I thought you would have told them by now."

"I'm getting used to them. But seeing as I work with all of you in the Okami mercenaries I have a longer relationship with them, excluding you fallen angels of course."

By that time, Hunter was back into his clothes.

'I just hope that I don't live to regret any of this.'

"Well, once we give you three the Okami mark, I'll be heading home. I think I can nab a little sleep before…."

But he never got to finish his sentence. For at that moment, a transportation circle had just activated.

Jenkins, "Isn't that the kind used by Heaven?"

I just got a bad feeling about this.

{If it is who I think it is, she must have gotten tired of waiting.}

Yep, for standing right in front of Hunter was none other than the most beautiful women in heaven, Gabriel.

"What are these fallen angels doing here, Hunter-kun?"

"uhhhh…."

"Nevermind. You'll tell me all about it over that diner you owe me. If you guys are done with him we'll be on our way. See ya!"

"Gabriel, wa…"

And in a flash they were gone.

Raynare, "Aren't we going to go rescue him?! He's a devil that was just kidnapped by an angel!"

Maya, "Settle down Raynare. You seem to have forgotten that as the Iron Wolf, and through the Okami mercenaries, we've got ties with many of the factions including Heaven."

Jenkins, "Still, I think that Hunter's in for a rough time from Gabriel. She seems to be falling for him more and more each day."

Vincent, "Yeah. Problem is that he's still a little dense when it comes to that."

_Non-disclosed location_

"…it."

Hunter now found himself in what appeared to be the dining room of someone's residence. In front of him was a dining table with a nice diner set up and ready to eat.

"I thought that you would give me a weeks' notice so I could get everything set up Gabriel?"

"Welllll, my calendar suddenly opened up so I figured that I would take that dinner now instead of later. And this way it's just the two of us."

I started to turn around to face her.

"Yeah but still. Whoa."

Yeah. It looked like Gabriel was taking this dinner a little seriously. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with a bit of a plunging neckline. It was a little daring for an angel but she did look good in it.

**{**Heh heh! Way to go partner. Looks like you are going to be having a great time!**}**

**[**Don't do anything I wouldn't do Hunter!**]**

'No, wait! It's not what you think!'

{Then why are you in a tuxedo?}

'What?!'

Looking down, I did find myself in tuxedo with a red dress shirt and black tie.

[Don't you cut the dashing figure? Have a good time!]

"Well? Aren't you going to pull out my chair?"

"Oh, right!"

So, I began the dinner with Gabriel. We wound up talking about all that had happened to me since I had about become a devil.

When I had mentioned how I had pretty much taken in the fallen angels, Gabriel looked pretty upset.

"Ooooooo! I can't believe that you trust them to not kill you again. And that Azazel! Forcing that girl to be your maid!"

"C'mon Gabriel! Give them a little slack. They were just doing something to try to gain Azazel's favor."

"Mou. It doesn't mean I still like it. To think that you'll be living with a fallen angel."

"You know me as good as everyone else. I'm not the kind of person who would take advantage of someone."

"At least it won't be for too long."

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh! It was nothing. Forget it!"

For some reason, she had a slightly guilty look on her face. It's almost as if she let something slip.

'Nahhh! She's not the kind of person who would keep a secret from me.'

"Well Gabriel, I had a wonderful meal. By the way, whose place are we at?"

"We're actually where I live."

"You mean that I'm currently in heaven?!"

"Of course Hunter-kun. How else do you think I could find somewhere that's this private?"

"Uh….but wouldn't there be a problem with me being here?"

"Nope! With what you are, it's not that big of a deal. And it does help that my brother had tweaked the system so that you Could be up here if we wanted you to."

"Geeze. Your brother sure is taking a few liberties when it comes to my standing."

"And why not?! You've helped us out in the past. And…you're not that bad of a person."

"Gabriel…"

"Okay! Now that we're done eating, you owe me a dance!"

"I thought I just owed you dinner?!"

"Welllll, this is for what you've done with the fallen angels."

"….Fine. But just one dance. I really need to get home before it gets too late. I have a meeting in the morning and I still need to figure out how to explain all of this to Rias."

So, we both stood up and moved to an open space in her apartment.

Gabriel snapped her fingers and I found that she had chosen a light waltz for the song. Before I could figure out which waltz it was, Gabriel had already placed my hand on her lower back and was gripping my other hand.

Soon, I found myself lost in the music. It was rather nice. A slow tempo, easy to dance to. But what had me more entranced was Gabriel's face.

She seemed to be so happy with the moment. I was starting to remember seeing Angelica's face looking like this when…

Lucky for me, the music had stopped before I could find myself going down that memory. But Gabriel wasn't letting me go.

"Hunter-kun? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Sorry. I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago."

"Do you…like me?"

'Huh? Where's this coming from?'

"Of course I like you! You've been such a great friend. You haven't even changed the way you treat me now that I'm a reincarnated devil."

"Oh….I see."

"Listen, Gabriel, I have to get going. I had a really great time and….I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime. Sorry if I didn't seem altogether. What with everything that's happened."

I disengaged myself from her arms and prepared to teleport home.

"I'll see you around Gabriel!"

"Bye Hunter-kun."

With that, I was gone.

"Hunter-kun. When are you going to let go of your past and finally notice me?"

_Hunters room_

{You IDIOT!}

[Why did you have to go and say a thing like that?! Didn't you see how hurt Gabriel was?!]

'Settle down you two!'

**[**Hate to break it to you, but I agree with them. What were you thinking?! There you were, in a girls apartment who you Know likes you, having a great dinner and dance. Then you had to up and leave?!**]**

**{**We saw what you were thinking about Hunter. When are you going to let Angelica go and start to notice how Gabriel feels about you?**}**

'You don't think I don't know how Gabriel feels about me?! Why do you think I act all dense when I'm around her?! I know that she really likes me! Why else would she practically kidnap me in the middle of the night, right in front of the other mercenaries I might add, for a candlelit dinner and dance?! I just don't want to see anyone that I care about getting hurt!'

I had started to hold my head in my hands at this point.

'Don't you get it?! I still need time to get everything put in order before I consider showing my true feelings.'

[Hunter….no matter what you do, you're going to see those you love getting hurt.]

{You have got to put the past to rest one of these days. And you had better make it soon. Otherwise, well…..}

**[**Otherwise you're going to wind up not getting a piece of that action. 'Wham! Punch! Fireball to the face!' Gaaaaahhhhhh!**]**

**{**What I believe Cathal meant to say, before he became knocked out, was that if you don't let Gabriel or any of the others know Exactly how you feel or about your past you're going to lose them.**}**

'Siggghhhh. Yeah yeah. You guys are right. As usual. I'll…do what I can. But I make no promises.'

Any other discussion on the matter was cut short when my alarm clock started to ring out.

"Whaaaaatttt! It's that time already?!"

{Wow. I guess that with everything that's happened, you didn't get any sleep huh?}

"Yeah. I just hope that I'll be able to explain all of this to the others somehow."

[By the way, how are you going to explain to your family that you guys now have a maid?]

"….Craaaaaaappppp! I completely forgot about them! Damn you Azazelllllll!"

_Meanwhile, up in Heaven_

"To think that Hunter would take in the very same people who killed him."

"It's just the way that Hunter is Michael. It's one of the things that makes him unique."

"Still, we need to get an angel in with the Okami mercenaries. Any thoughts on who Gabriel?"

"Maybe we could send Celeste? She's worked with them in the past so it should work without any screw-ups."

"Okay. I'll let her know as soon as possible. Sooooo Gabriel, how'd your little date with Hunter go?"

"Wha-wha-What?! How'd you know that I was on a date with Hunter-kun?!"

"I sensed when you brought him up here. Weren't you the daring one taking him to your apartment."

Gabriel started to blush at this.

"As if it mattered. We were having a great time but when we had started to dance, he changed."

"Gabriel….sis. You do know that he has had a pretty rough past. Give him time."

"I know. I just….wish that he would finally move on with things."

"I think that he'll be able to do that with the way things are going for him right now. And you shouldn't be so glum. I have just the thing to cheer you up."

"Oh?"

"It's official. As of today you start your new job."

"Really?! Oh thank you big brother!"

Michael, the head Seraphim, got the stuffing hugged out of him that day.

But during the hug, Michael's thoughts were:

'I hope that you'll be able to find happiness one day sis. And Hunter, you had better get your act together fast. Otherwise you'll be facing the full wrath of Heaven if you make my sister cry. This I swear.'

**Authors notes**: Annnnnd on that slightly grim note, we are done with the chapter! Sorry if it seemed to be a little short, but I'm making up for that with the Character profiles of the Okami Mercenaries. Thank you for waiting on their reveal and I will be bringing more to light about Hunters past in the next few chapters. Also, right after the end of the Raiser arc and the Familiars, I will be revealing who this Angelica is and her tie to Hunters past. Looking forward to your reviews!

Next time: That guy's Rias's fiancé?!

**Omake:**

"[**[**{**{**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!** ]**}**}**"

Thooooooooooooooooooom!

"[**[**{**{**Ugh! Where are we?]**]**}**}**"

The Iron Wolf, thanks to the little bit of transportation provided courtesy of Azazel, was peering into the dust when suddenly they started to see what appeared to be silhouettes.

'Wait?! Are those girls?!'

The sound of water running could be heard. When the dust had finally cleared, Hunter found that he had blasted through several walls winding up in one of the female shower rooms.

"Kiaaaaahhhhh!"

"Where'd this creep come from?!"

"Intruder!"

"[**[**{**{**No wait! It's not what you think!]**]**}**}**"

**[**Sob! Thank you Azazel!**]**

**{**Yes! Thank you for this wonderful scene! Even though we are probably going to die, this is the thing I want to see last.**}**

'Cathal! Ddraig! Now's not the time for that!'

Guuuunnnnnnnn!

All of the girls in the locker room were summoning light spears and aiming for Hunter.

[I can't believe that Azazel would do something like this!]

{Still, the view is nice.}

'What?! Not you too Niefelm!'

"Die!"

"[**[**{**{**Damn you Azazellllllllllll!]**]**}**}**"

**Okami Mercenary Character Profiles:**

Maya Beleth

**Race**: Devil

**Appearance**: Early thirties but really in early hundreds. Blue hair, Moss green eyes. 5ft6. Usually seen in a blue blouse underneath a doctor's coat and a long skirt.

**Weapon of choice**: magic and heavy frying pan

**Role**: Healer

**Background**: Growing up as a member of the Beleth family, Maya grew up learning the art of healing. **AN: Not sure if that is the actual role/powers of this particular clan, but I'm going with it. **However, when she reached the age of 100 she began to have a bit of an adventurous streak in her. So, she decided to go up to the human realm and ply her trade. After about 25 years, Maya met and fell in love with Jenkins. After a brief courtship, the two became married and that's how Jenkins became aware of the supernatural. When she met Hunter on one of his missions, she immediately developed a motherly instinct for him. She hated to see him get hurt. Of course, one thing that she absolutely cannot stand are surprise visitors when a person could call ahead. That's when she breaks out the frying pan to get the point across. Is the "Mother" of the Mercenaries.

Now has an apprentice with Mittelt.

Jenkins

**Race**: Human

**Appearance**: early thirties. Red hair, brown eyes, 5ft5. Wire-rim glasses. His normal attire is a blue t-shirt underneath an open white dress shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

**Weapon of choice**: His brains! But in a pinch, a handgun.

**Role**: Intelligence gathering

**Background**: Jenkins grew up to be a bit of a brainiac. He attended the best schools and graduated with honors from college and has a PhD in electronics and engineering. After a slight road accident that laid him up in a hospital for a few days, he met and fell in love with Maya. He courted her and proceeded to marry her when he was 25 years old and doesn't regret a day of it. When he found out that she was a devil, he didn't care. He just continued to move forward in life. Tends to be a bit laid back at times, he has an easygoing relationship with everyone in the Okami mercenaries. When he met Hunter, he couldn't help wanting to know more about his past. So he joined up with Hunter and his wife in order to keep a better eye on him. There isn't a database in the world that he couldn't hack for the information the others would need for their mission.

Has taken on Dohnaseek as his aid.

Nichole

**Race**: Human

**Appearance**: 25, human. Black hair, crimson eyes, 5ft7. Everyday attire is a leather jacket over a green camo short sleeve shirt, some torn jeans and combat boots. Combat attire consists of a bullet proof vest, slightly baggy reinforced combat pants, and her combat boots.

**Weapon of choice**: Ranged weapons. Can create them with her sacred gear Gunsmith

**Sacred Gear**: Gunsmith. Much like the Blade Blacksmith, Nichole is able to manifest any type of gun she can imagine with a variety of ammunition. Once Balance breaker is achieved, will be able to have at the most 15 soldiers wielding guns at her command.

**Role**: Ranged attacks

**Background**: Grew up as an army kid and joined up with Special Forces. But after a few years opted out to be more free in her dealings as a mercenary. After a few missions with Hunter, decided that he could make things more interesting in life for her. Can be blunt and to the point bordering on the offensive at times. Looks out for the best interests of the group. At odds with Kalawarner who she has as a battle partner.

Vincent

**Race**: Human

**Appearance**: 27, human. Brown hair, grey eyes, 6ft8. Off duty consists of a long sleeved jean shirt, slacks, and a pair of hiking boots. Combat attire is the same as off duty but with a pair of fingerless combat gloves.

**Weapon of choice**: Magic

**Sacred Gear**: Grimoire of Earth. Appears as a large green book attached to his clothes with a brown chain. Grants extensive command over earth magics. Balance breaker, when reached, allows the creation of a dirt, stone, and metal golem at his command.

**Role**: Magic support

**Background**: Grew up with a strong belief in magic. Despite his intimidating appearance, is really a friendly giant. When he discovered that he could actually use magic, and finding his sacred gear, he went into the mercenary world looking for a friendly bunch of people to help. After meeting Hunter, he found what he was looking for. Looks out for Hunter and encourages him to meet girls.

Becomes a working partner with the Angel Celeste

Celeste

**Race**: Angel, 4 wings

**Appearance**: White hair, golden eyes. Light blue jeans, yellow t-shirt, calf high boots. 5ft9

**Weapon of choice**: Light swords and bow

**Role**: General support

**Background**: Has worked with the mercenaries on a few missions in the past. Looks forward to working with them officially. Interested in learning more on the friendly giant Vincent. When training for battle, decided to forgo the usual light spears favored by everyone and went to train in the use of swords and the bow. Makes her good for a good close and range combat ally. Is a little too eager to help out the others that will lead to a few awkward situations.

The Fallen angels are as they appeared in the anime/manga/light novels. Character growth will be seen in the parts that they come up in. Raynare is exception to rule.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

Chapter 5: New meetings

[] Asa

**[]** Cathal

{} Niefelm

**{}** Ddraig

'' thinking

[Hunter, don't you think that you should have put more information in the note to your family?]

'Yawn. Give me a break Asa. I haven't had a wink of sleep and there's no time. We have that meeting with Rias before school to take care of.'

**[**Still, are you going to tell them about Raynare tonight?**]**

'I think that I've got no choice. I know that I told her that it would be a few days, but I just want this whole mess to be over and done with.'

I was having this little conversation with everyone on my way to the Old School Building. After I had a few cups of strong coffee, I had left a note to my family saying that there was an important matter that I needed to talk to them about.

{You do realize that they'll want Raynare to attend school with you, right?}

'Wouldn't that be a little overkill? I mean, she Is a fallen angel.'

**{**They won't take that as an excuse. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to have her with you so you can show her off to the Perverted Trio?**}**

'She's not some object Ddraig! But seeing those three idiot's faces when she comes by would be priceless. But I will have to have a meeting with the headmaster, Sona, and Rias when this all comes up. That is not going to be pretty.'

I had eventually made my way to the clubroom to find that Rias was the only one present. She was sitting on one of the sofas drinking a cup of green tea.

"Ah Hunter, you're a little early."

"Yaawwwn. Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night. I had a lot on my mind."

{That's the understatement of the year.}

'Shush!'

She then started to look at my legs.

"How are the wounds from last night?"

"It's like I never even got hit. Asia's Twilight Healing is terrific. Asa could have done the same, but according to her now that I'm a devil her healing for Light based wounds is not as powerful as before."

I had taken a seat on the sofa opposite of Rias.

"Rias, are you unhappy that I took all of your pawns?"

"Of course not. When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Buchou smiles happily.

"But when I did use my pawns, something strange happened. It was almost as if they were experiencing a change….

'Ooooh man. If she figures out that we forced them into Mutation pieces this day is going to be even more hectic.'

By this time she had gotten up and taken a seat next to me. I was wondering why she had done this when she started to pat my cheeks with her fingers.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Along with your Woman-at-Arms, Rod of Asclepius and Fragarach, you can definitely aim to be the strongest Pawn. After all, you are my adorable servant."

**[**Ooooh! Looks like she's got a thing for you Hunter!**]**

{Don't jump to conclusions Cathal. That's something that she says to all of her servants.}

**{**Oh? And when was the last time that she called any of the others her "adorable servant"?**}**

Rias had started to get closer to me while this was going on. I started to feel my cheeks redden with a blush.

'Rias, you're getting a little close there. What do you have in mind?!'

Her lips then touch my forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger Hunter, for my sake?"

'…'

**[**Hah! Told you! She's got it for you!**]**

[I think that she actually broke him.]

{Of course! This is the first kiss that he's had from a girl since Angelica.}

'Niefelm!'

**{**Let it go Hunter.**}**

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

Jealous?

What is she talking about?

"H-Hunter-san…?"

When I turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"A-Asia?"

Eh? Is she mad?

W-Why?

{Because you saved her like a knight in a fairy tale and now she probably likes you for what you did.}

**{**Yes! Another one for the harem! 'Whack!' Oooowwww! Asaaaaa!**}**

[Don't you start with that again! Let Hunter relax, then we get things rolling later!]

'Wait, what? Did Asa practically say that she's going to help with the harem?'

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Hunter-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Hunter-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

T-This is something which makes me happy. For a guy, it's the ultimate praise.

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Hunter."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she will be alright?

I feel uneasy.

Then I realized the change in Asia. Why didn't I realize it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks me shyly.

Of course!

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us."

"Eh, y-yes."

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

Buchou says that to me.

Are you serious!? My class!? Asia will be in my class!?

"I will be in your care, Hunter-san."

Asia bows her head.

I start to imagine how Issei, Masuda and Motohama will react to her being in our class. Better make sure they don't try anything with her.

Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enters the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Hunter-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Hunter-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Hunter-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us.

Everyone called me "Hunter" and acknowledged Asia as a member.

Buchou stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Buchou clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Rias says it shyly.

[That looks delicious!]

{So she can cook. Good. I don't like it when the devil families rely too much on their servants and can't work for themselves.}

**[**Lucky dog! Not only is she hot, but she's a cook as well?! You are set my friend!**]**

**{**Maybe you should wait till after the party about Raynare attending school here? It would ruin the atmosphere.**}**

I had a piece of the cake that Rias had made.

'You're right Ddraig. I'll introduce her to the family tonight and then here tomorrow.'

I then proceeded to eat the cake. It was terrific!

_Later that day, before classes start_

I was now sitting in my seat, wondering if I would be able to make it through the classes without falling asleep.

[If you want, we'll make sure you don't.]

{Of course, this will add more time on to your regimen in the dreamspace. Your choice.}

'Do it. I'd rather not wake up finding that one of the three perverts drew something on my face.'

Right now, the class was abuzz with chatter.

"Did you hear? We're getting another new student!"

"I heard that it's a girl. Think she's cute?"

"Maybe we can invite her to go shopping with us?"

I chose to ignore this. I knew that Asia was going to be in my class. But then the door was slammed open when one of the guys in my class came in breathless.

"We've got a new school nurse!"

'Now this is something worth listening in on.'

"What do you know?"

"I saw her as she was making her way into the school. She's blonde, well endowed, and has a white complexion."

**{**Sounds like most guys fantasy. A real angel of mercy from the way she seems to be described.**}**

They would soon find out how true Ddraigs statement really is.

The teacher had now entered at this point and began to introduce Asia.

"Everyone! I would like to introduce our newest student to the school."

"Ummm…hello. My name is Asia Argento. I'm friends with Hunter-san and looking forward to making more friends. Please take care of me."

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh!"

'Why did you have to go and say that you're friends with me to the entire class?'

"How?! How can Hunter-san already know this bishoujo?

"Hunter-san knows her?"

"He's already friendly with the two Great ladies. How is this possible?!

"Damn you Casanova!"

I could only sit there and wonder what else could happen today.

"Miss Argento, if you would take the seat that's next to Aika Kiriyu please? Thank you. Also, class, I'm sure that there are rumors going around about our having a new nurse. I'm here to tell you that this is true. Our former nurse was offered a job at a hospital that she had wanted to work at for some time. Our new nurse's name is Gabriel and I don't want any trouble for her, understand?"

'Gabriel? The one guy said earlier that he saw a blonde haired beauty walking into the school.'

[There's no way that it could be her. She's a Seraph of Heaven!]

{Besides, wouldn't it be hard since she's an angel and this school mainly has devils?}

All thoughts on this subject were stopped when a voice came onto the P.A. system

"Will Hunter Silas please report to the Nurses office?"

When I heard the voice, my head hit the desk with a distinct Thunk!

**{**I don't believe it!**}**

**[**Ha haa! You better believe it Ddraig! That was Definitely her voice! This school now has a literal Angel of Mercy! You are so lucky Hunter!**}**

The voice that had made the announcement was none other than Gabriel, the angel of heaven.

'Why does this have to happen to meeeeeeeee?!'

_Nurses' office_

Knock Knock!

"Come in."

I opened the door and sitting at the desk was Gabriel wearing a white lab coat with a matching blouse and skirt underneath.

"How in the world did you manage to do this?!"

"Now is that any way to talk to the school nurse? I thought that you would be thrilled for me to be here."

"Well, I am a little bit happy that you…Wait a minute! Don't try to change the subject!"

[Ooooh, starting to finally crack Hunter?]

{He's making progress. At least he admitted to being happy seeing her.}

Gabriel's face was lit up with a large smile from my little slip.

"Ever since you became a devil, Michael started to talk with the other faction leaders. He believed that even though you stated in the contract, via Clause D, that you wouldn't take sides being reincarnated wasn't enough. So he was able to negotiate my having this job as the school nurse."

"But wouldn't that be a little impossible with you being an angel?"

"It almost seemed like it wouldn't happen since Azazel and the Grigori were holding out. But when you took on those fallen angels for the Okami mercenaries, that changed the whole situation. And with a little help, I am currently suppressing my presence as an angel until it's deemed safe for me to reveal myself."

I had a brief flashback to the diner that I had with her last night. She had said something about me with a fallen angel?

"And speaking of the Okami Mercenaries, there's something that we of heaven want you to do."

"Let me guess, you want me to take on an angel into the group?"

"Bingo! And to save on time, she's right here! Celeste?"

From behind one of the curtained off beds stepped out a girl with white hair and golden eyes.

"Ah. It's been awhile Celeste."

"Do I know you?"

"He's the leader of the Okami Mercenaries Celeste along with being the Iron Wolf."

"Gabriel! Why did you have to tell her that?!"

"Didn't you tell the Fallen Angels that when you brought them into the group?"

**[**She's got you there.**]**

'Point taken.'

"True. So, Celeste, are you ready to help out with the Okami Mercenaries?"

"You bet I am! I've really been wanting to join up with you guys for a long time now! How's Vincent?"

**{**I smell a romance.**}**

"He's doing fine right now. Give me just a quick second."

I pull out my phone getting ready to call the headquarters.

'Maya is going to be thrilled about this.'

"Hey Wolf! How did your little encounter with Gabriel go?"

"Knock it off Vincent. Listen, in about a minute there's going to be an angel coming in. It's Celeste and she's going to be joining up with the mercenaries."

"Another one?! How many more angels can we expect to have?"

"Look, it's out of my hands. Gabriel's right here and it is only fair. This way each faction has a small part in our group."

"And also someone to keep an eye on you? You're becoming a little lenient on their hold over you."

"I just don't want any kind of conflict coming up over just me. Could you put Maya on? I've got something to tell her."

"Sure. Maya! Phone!"

"Hunter? Something wrong?"

"Listen, I'm going to need you and Raynare to show up at my house later tonight. I'm going to introduce her to the family now instead of later."

"You should have thought of that in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah. Please, just be ready to move once I give you a call later tonight."

"You got it Boss."

"C'mon Maya! Don't be like that! And we've got another recruit coming in. Let me know if there's any trouble from any of them."

"Alright. Bye."

With that, I hung up the phone and looked back at the two Angles in the room.

"Celeste, you're all set to head over to the Okami mercenary headquarters. I believe that you already know about the fallen angels there?"

"Yes."

"Good. If I hear one word about any of you attacking each other, I won't hold back on punishment. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. Get going."

With a flash of light, I found myself once again alone with the most beautiful angel in heaven.

"Thank you for doing that Hunter. She's really liked working with your group in the past."

"Yeah yeah. Consider this a professional courtesy. I don't, yawn, know how much more of this I can take."

"Oh my. You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"Between all of the meetings and your little diner, no. Ddraig and the others are going to make sure I don't fall asleep."

"You could sleep here. I Am the nurse after all."

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to make sure that Asia is doing okay with class."

"But before you go, I need to act in my capacity as school nurse and give you a checkup."

"What?! There's no need for that! All the information is in the files!"

**[**Give in Hunter!**]**

**{**C'mon! Just do what she says.**}**

Whack!

**[{**Oooowwwwww.**]}**

'Thank you Asa.'

[My pleasure.]

"You're no fun, you know that Hunter?"

"Maybe some other time Gabriel. Bye!"

I then tore out of the room and ran back to class as fast as I could.

"He said some other time. Oh Hunter-kun!"

_Later that night, outside of the Silas residence_

'Man this was a tiring day! At least Asia is doing alright.'

{I was surprised that Rias wants to get in on your little training regimen.}

**[**She probably just wants to see how strong he is. We haven't really let them know the extent of our abilities yet.**]**

[But that's going to change, right Hunter?]

'I just need a little more time! Yeesh.'

**{**Nervous about bringing in Raynare to the house?**}**

'Of course I'm nervous! Don't you think that they'll be a little wary of her since she pretty much killed me the first time?'

{At least Maya will be here to help plead your case.}

'Speaking of…'

I took out my phone and did a quick call to Maya. A few seconds later, both her and Raynare were with me.

"Thanks for coming, both of you."

"No problem Hunter. At least this way they won't kill you for this."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Maya. Nervous Raynare?"

"A l-little bit."

"Don't worry. Once everything is sorted out, they won't have a problem with it. I hope."

With that, we all made our way into the house. My Mom, Dad and brother Nick were gathered around the table waiting.

Mom, "Maya! It's been awhile."

"It sure has Lisa. Sorry that we have to keep meeting in situations like this."

"What do you mean? And who's the girl?"

'Here we go.'

"Everyone, this is Raynare. She's a fallen angel and she is also my maid."

Cricket, cricket!

My parents started to exude a little killer intent towards me while my brother was just staring at me as if I was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Excuse me? What do you mean she's your maid Hunter?"

"Well dad, when I went to have a little meeting with Azazel on how to deal with her and three others who had gone rogue, I said that they all should join up with the Okami mercenaries. But Azazel only allowed three of them to join with Raynare here being my maid."

"When you say rogue, you mean?"

"That I and my compatriots were the ones who killed and heavily wounded him."

Mom, "What! She's the reason that you're a reincarnated devil?!"

**[**Gutsy move there Raynare.**]**

Dad, "How can you be fine with them working for you? Don't you think they'll try to kill you again?!"

Maya, "If you would allow me to explain."

So Maya proceeded to fill in my family on all that had happened last night. Thankfully she left out the part where Gabriel showed up and took me to a diner date.

Mom, "I see. Hunter, I still don't approve of this but if you trust them then it's on your head."

Nick, "So when will she start being your maid?"

"That is up to her. If she wants, she can start right away. And I won't force her to do anything that she doesn't want to before you ask."

Dad, "Raynare was it? What do you think of all this?"

"To be honest, I'm a little torn. I do appreciate Hunter doing what he did to save us from winding up in the Cocytus but at the same time I'm nervous about being the maid. Will you ever be able to trust me after what I've done?"

Mom, "If Hunter thinks that you can be trusted, then we will believe in you. As long as you don't do anything rash I'm sure that we can get along fine."

'Phew! At least this is going better than I expected.'

"You can have one of the spare bedrooms for yourself. Whenever you're ready just summon your things right in."

"Thank you!"

Mom, "And also, when do you plan on starting to attend school with Hunter?"

"School?"

"Well, you do look like you could be around the same age as Hunter is for the 2nd years. If Hunter were to talk it out with the Headmaster, you would be able to start the day after tomorrow, correct Hunter?"

"It might take a little bit, but I'm pretty sure that I can do that. If you want, you can be in my class Raynare?"

"I would appreciate that Hunter-san."

Maya, "Well, if that's settled I'll be heading back. Hunter! I had better not hear that you took advantage of her!"

"Maya! I've said before that you don't have to worry about that!"

"I just want to make sure that you know that if you did, I would be the first to get my hands on you."

"Gulp. Yes ma'am."

"Lisa, we really should meet up sometime for a cup of coffee. It would be nice to just have a little girl talk. I'll even bring along the other new members for you to meet."

"It's a date."

"Goodbye."

With that, my family now had a maid. I just hope that Azazel doesn't start to put ideas into Raynare's head about her duties.

I seem to be in some form of a chapel. Standing in front of me is an old priest and he seems to be officiating for something. In the background, I thought that I heard music for a wedding.

"Sob! To think that Hunter would marry before Nicholas!"

"Soon we will be able to have grandchildren Lisa! I can't wait!"

"Brother! You are the luckiest man in the world right now!"

Wait, I'm the one getting married?! Looking down, I'm in a white tuxedo.

How is this happening?! But if I'm the groom, who's the bride?

"Hunter, don't look around restlessly."

At the sound of the familiar voice, I look sideways to see….Rias?! I'm marrying Rias?!

Her crimson hair is reaching down to her hips and I can't look at her directly due to her dazzling white wedding dress.

"Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"

"Hunter-san! Why couldn't you marry me?!"

Voices start to call out from within those attending. It seems as if everyone is in approval of the marriage but at the same time wanting to be in either of our places.

How can this be? How did I not notice the relationship moving this far when we've only known each other for so little time?

"At all times, thee-"

The priest is still going through the vows, but my thoughts start to go into a new direction.

'If we are getting married, then that means that tonight is….'

I start to blush like crazy before I can finish the thought. To think that sometime in the future I'll be starting a family.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Wait! It's time to consummate the marriage already?!

I look over to Rias, her eyes are closed and her face is approaching me!

Her lips look so soft. The lipstick makes them sparkle and my head feels like it's about to spin around.

I slowly start to close my eyes, moving forward ready to move on in my life. Then it hits me. How can I be marrying Rias when I had just gotten done talking with my family introducing them to Raynare?

I pull back and Rias seems to open her eyes, looking confused.

"I'm sorry. Alright! Whose idea was this?!"

The scenery starts to shimmer and all those in attendance fade away. I am now back in my regular outfit in what appears to be a grassy field.

Cathal, Niefelm, and Asa are standing right in front of me. They seemed like they were disappointed. Wait! Why is there a tub of popcorn in front of them?

[Oh! So close! Why did you have to go and ruin it Hunter?!]

{Sob! It was so beautiful!}

'Wait, Nieflem's crying?! Must be a big fan of weddings.'

**[**You didn't even let it get to the good part!**]**

"Asa, if you would?"

Whack!

Cathal took a clipboard to the head. Again. I'm starting to wonder if he enjoys it.

"Thank you. Where's Ddraig?"

**{**Behind you.**}**

I turn around and there he was. It seemed like he decided to go with his human personification.

"Again, whose idea was that?"

[It was mainly Ddraig's idea. When he told us, we thought that it would be a good thing for you.]

{We just wanted you to have a little relaxation and fun since you've been all work and no play lately.}

"As much as I appreciate all of your concern, could you not make it something as serious as a wedding? I really did think that I was marrying her for a second."

**[**I could tell from your face that you were thinking about the wedding night there. Just goes to show that even the quite ones have a little bit of pervert in them.**]**

**{**You did seem to go for it right there at the end.**}**

"Please don't do anything that extreme again. If you Do plan on doing something like that, maybe next time just make it a beach outing or something."

[{**[{**…Fine.**}]**}]

They all seemed a little disappointed at that. But for a second I thought I saw a wicked little grin on Cathal's face. He better not get any ideas from that.

"So, I assume that since you guys were influencing the dream that the rest of the night is going to be for training?"

[Correct. But there are a few things that we need to talk to you about.]

**[**We've got a good idea on everything that's changed with the limiters that Rias put in for the evil pieces.**]**

"Okay, shoot."

[With the limiters in play, the only wings that you can spread out at the moment are the gray feather set and your devil wings. This also means that you currently don't have access to any of the light attacks associated with the Angel factions.]

**[**You also can't change into any of you three forms along with the accelerated healing being sealed. But we do have an idea on how to change all of that.**]**

**{**If you want to have access to everything that was sealed away, you are going to have to give me your arms. With them being changed into dragon arms, you would be back to your old self again. Of course, you would have to start using a little illusion magic on them.**}**

"If that's what it takes, I won't do it. We've been able to scrape by without that and I don't see why we should further change my body to do it. I'll just sit here and wait for it all to be back to normal."

{That will take time Hunter. But we will respect your decision. Now, about the Evolutions for me and Ddraig. With the Woman-at-Arms now fully unlocked, you can now have the shield out without being in Balance Breaker. Also, it can now shift itself into any type of shield that you want, as long as it's not some weird made up fantasy one. It can be enlarged into a small wall if you need for a maximum of 1 hour. The shield can also encompass yourself and your allies for one attack.}

"That's useful. Anything else for your gear?"

{With the limiters in place, you can sustain Balance Breaker for 2 months. Once the limiters are released, it can be for as long as a year if all of the pawns are released. And when you are in Balance Breaker, you can have two weapons, shields, or a combination of both floating by you. Consider them as satellites.}

"Handy. What about you Ddraig? Can we Finally go into Balance Breaker?"

**{**Unfortunately, that is not the case. I don't know why, but it seems that it will still be some time until you can go into that form. Let alone the Triana and Crimson Queen.**}**

"Ah well, I thought that there could have been a slight chance of it."

**{**Still, some good did come from the Evolution. As of now, you are able to do Boosted Gear Gift and the time limit between boosts is down to 5 seconds.**}**

"At least something came out of that. So what now?"

**[**Now it's time that you catch up on all of the nights that you've missed. Think of it as an expedited training for the new abilities.**]**

And so I was put through a hellish training night. I never want to have to endure that again!

_Next Morning_

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my face. That had to have been the toughest training regimen that those 4 put me through. I was taken out at least 10 times in the first hour.

{At least you started to get a handle on the new gear stats. A few more nights and you should be good to go.}

'Just as long as they are not what we did last night.'

**[**I've been thinking.**]**

[There's a first.]

**[**Hey! I have my good ideas now and again! Ahem! Anyways, we should start considering training you against and with those that are in the Gremory peerage, just to shake things up.**]**

**{**You do have a pretty basic mastery on the pawn promotions and there isn't much else to do with the Triana forms until you can actually use them.**}**

'Alright. We'll start tonight if that works with you.'

{Sounds like a plan. Now you better get moving. You don't want to keep Rias waiting, do you?}

Looking out my window, I notice that Rias was already waiting for me with a bike.

_Sometime later_

"I can't believe that you get up this early just to exercise Hunter."

"It's the best time. The air's still a little crisp from the night and there are few people out and about. Besides, it's nice to do this while the suns just about to rise."

I was currently nearing the end of my run while Rias was next to me riding her bike. It looked like she wasn't that winded from the 4 miles.

[Right. Time for the pushups.]

When we were in front of the neighborhood park, I proceeded to start with my 200 pushups. Just when I was getting around 75, I felt a weight on my back.

"Let's make this a little more physical for you Hunter."

It was Rias. She was sitting on my back and starting up another conversation.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I've been doing this regimen after I had discovered Ddraig and Niefelm when I was 6."

I hit 100 pushups and started to go one handed, alternating arms ever 10.

"That long?!"

"Yep. It wasn't that bad when I started out. They knew that I was still just a kid but it was nice. It even helped that my family was still back at the farm, so I was already a little strong from helping with the chores."

"You were a farm boy?"

"Yeah, and I enjoyed it. There was plenty of space and we lived near a mountain range. I would sometimes explore the forest just for fun. That's actually where I started to train and I met a few interesting people as well."

I had finished with the pushups and moved onto the sit-ups, another 200 as well.

{Finally! You're starting to open up about your past to her.}

'If it's all before the Mountain Lion attack, I'm okay with it.'

"So that's how you were able to fight the way you did against Vaizor."

"Well, the fact that they've been training me in a wide variety of techniques for this many years does help."

'And a little field experience as well.'

"Hmmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Oh? Who's coming?"

By this time, I had finished with the sit-ups and was getting ready to use the monkey bars for chin-ups. As I was getting up, I saw Asia approaching with a thermos.

"Hunter-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late….hauu!"

She had tripped.

**[**How can one girl be so clumsy?**]**

_A few minutes later_

"Hunter-san, here's your tea."

"Thanks."

I had finally finished my morning regimen.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When I asked her this question, her cheeks started to gain a red tinge.

"I heard that Hunter-san has been training here every morning and Buchou wanted to help. I also wanted to help Hunter-san but I was only able to prepare tea today."

I couldn't help but feel a little touched by Asia's kindness.

**{**To think that she never wavered when she was with the exiled exorcists. She sure is made of stern stuff.**}**

Our master Rias, sorry Buchou, seems to be thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

'Cruuudddd! Raynare's there and I haven't even told her yet! This is bad!'

"Uhhh, Rias? Are you saying that one of the members of the group is moving into my home?"

"Yes."

**[**And Boom! goes the dynamite!**]**

[What does that even mean?]

**[**No clue. It just seems to fit the situation since they're going to see Raynare and explode.**]**

**{**I don't see any logic in that.**}**

{It's just Cathal.}

'Not helping here!'

We had started to make our way back to my house. I was trying to figure out how to broach the subject that there was a fallen angel staying at our place.

'Maybe I could say that she's lost or has no memory? Yeah right! Like they'd believe that. It's Raynare for petes sake!'

{Best thing to do is to just dive right in Hunter.}

"Listen, Rias, there's something that you should know before we do this."

"Good, they're here."

We were standing in front of my home. And in front of the door were several boxes.

"Hunter, carry these to the room."

"Y-yes Buchou."

[Better say it now before it's too late Hunter.]

"Buchou, there's a fallen angel living here."

"…."

"…."

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!"

"Quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?! If you'll let me explain this…."

"Hunter-san are you back from your training?"

'Shhhhiiiiittttttt!'

Raynare had opened the door and both sides were now staring at each other while I could only wait for the attack.

"…..Hunter?"

"Yes Buchou?"

"What is she doing here?"

At that moment, Rias had started to form a ball of demonic energy in her hand. Before things escalated into an all-out brawl, I stepped in front of Raynare.

"Rias, Asia, may I introduce you to my maid, Raynare?"

"Pleasure to meet you."

Right after I had put Asia's things into the other spare bedroom, I was in a tense atmosphere at the dining room table.

Across from me were Rias and Asia. Rias had a pretty displeased look on her face while Asia was continually glancing at Raynare in what looked like fear but also a little bit of curiosity.

I was sitting across from them with my family and Raynare. It was the worst kind of atmosphere for the one thing that many teenagers fear.

Family meeting.

"Before we talk about Asia, would any of you care to explain why this, this, Fallen Angel is here?"

Rias sure is exuding a dark aura.

Before I could answer, Raynare beats me to the punch.

"Rias Gremory, I am here as part of my punishment for my crimes against the Grigori and Azazel. When I was taken to him by the Okami mercenaries, we had apologized to Azazel for doing what we thought was in his best interest. I will admit that we did get a little power crazy…"

"That's an understatement."

"Rias, please be nice!"

"No no Hunter-san, she's correct. We did go too far when we had killed both you and Asia. But when we found out our punishment, it was thanks to the intervention of the Iron Wolf that my compatriots and I are alive right now."

"That doesn't explain why you are here."

"Please, a little patient miss Gremory. The Iron Wolf wanted us to join with him in the Okami mercenaries, but Azazel only allowed Dohnassek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to join. I don't know why he had me become Hunter-sans maid. Probably some form of punishment for serving the one that I had killed most likely. So here I am. If you wish, you may call on the mercenaries to corroborate this story."

"There's no need for that. If Hunter's family is allowing you to stay, then I will believe it. But! I will not tolerate any means of retribution from you for your defeat."

"That was implicitly implied as a part of my punishment. If I do step out of line, I would be frozen in the Cocytus for who knows how long."

Raynare then looks over to Asia.

"Asia, I know that this may seem pointless, but I really am sorry for what we did to you. It is inexcusable for the sins we committed. Please…."

Raynare had gotten up and was now kneeling in front of Asia.

"….you may hit me as much as you want in atonement for what I did."

We all sat there in silence at this little development.

[C'mon Asia, don't disappoint me.]

"Raynare-san. Even though you did kill me, I don't want to hit you."

[Yes! That's my girl!]

Raynare looked up in confusion.

"I understand that you wanted to make those that you loved be happy. And even though you did do terrible things to me, I want to thank you in a way. Because of you, I am now able to make plenty of friends at school and live out my dreams. I lived, and still follow, what the bible says. I forgive you."

Raynare now had tears in her eyes that stated to spill out when Asia began to hug her.

Even my parents had a few tears going on.

Me? I just sat there with a relieved smile on my face while Cathal, Ddraig, Niefelm and Asa were emitting a ton of pride.

"Now that that's settled, I would like it if Asia could homestay here."

Rias had decided to break the moment with how everything got started.

Mom, "May I ask why?"

"When I had talked with Asia last night on where she wanted to stay, she said right away that she Hunter-san was the person that she wanted to live with. I can understand why she wanted this. He has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Hunter. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! Hunter-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life savior. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

So Asia began to talk about what I had done to begin helping her. Both my parents were looking at me from time to time with a little smile on their faces.

What can I say? It was the way that they raised me to be like that. Help out those in need whenever you can.

Dad, "Even so, with both Raynare and Asia going to live here, could we consider them as daughters to us?"

My mom's face suddenly brightened up at this prospect. Since it was just my dad, brother and I, she was pretty outnumbered. But with those two, that was sure to change.

"I have always wanted to have a daughter. But I never dreamed that I would receive two daughters in less than a day. Truly, one of my lucky numbers is 2."

Rias then decided to seal the deal with a final push.

""How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?"

[Bride!?]

What is that!? Dad, mum, Nick and I shout out very loudly. Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

When I glanced over at Raynare, she seemed a little put down.

But then the gears started back up in my parent's heads and they surprised me.

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!"

Buchou smiles after hearing my dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Hunter. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Hunter at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Hunter's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?"

Buchou says it to Asia who is confused.

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Hunter without a second thought, right?"

Oh I see, so that's the reason. Asia is staying at Rias-buchou's place. She's borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building that me, Buchou, and Asia goes to.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

Dad, you really are trying to make Asia my wife huh…

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Buchou smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Hunter-san, Nicholas-san, Raynare-san, and Hunter-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh."

I got very anxious at Buchou who was making a sad face at that time.

'Why are you like that Rias? Just what are you hiding?'

**{**You're one to talk about hiding things.**}**

'Ouch! Direct hit there Ddraig!'

_A few days later_

I was walking into school with both Asia and Raynare. After the whole moving fiasco was sorted out, I was able to somehow able to convince the headmaster and Sona that Raynare wasn't going to be any trouble. Of course, Gabriel was a little cold towards her.

Right after the first day, Raynare was introduced to the Occult Research Club. To say that her reception was cold would be an understatement. The other members seemed like they wanted to attack right on sight but with me standing by her, it was avoided.

'I hope that they'll warm up to her eventually.'

[That's going to take some time to do.]

**[**Yeah. And did you see the look that Akeno was giving her? Shudder**]**

{She's still got issues with her Fallen angel heritage.}

**{**Just give them some space, a little interaction, and they'll warm up to her.**}**

"By the way Asia, Raynare, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

Those are the things I'm most concerned about.

A former sister who had just transferred to our school. Since her lifestyle was far different from ours, she might feel lost in school life. And a new black haired beauty joins right after her.

At times like that, I will definitely help her, however what's most important is for her to be supported by other girls. I think she is getting along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm concerned about her interaction with the other classmates. I don't think she is getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle… But I can't stop myself from being worried about it.

Nothing like that is happening within my sight, but she might be bullied when I'm not there.

However both girls make a smile which comes from the bottom of their hearts which then rejects my concern about them.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"Same with me. It's a little tough with all of the boys around but the other girls are looking out for me. I was even asked if I could model some clothes that one of the classmates is making."

Good. At least I don't have to worry anymore about there being trouble for them.

There's only one problem left from school. It's-

"Asia-Chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

"Raynare-san. Your breasts are terrific as always!"

As soon as we arrived at class, the bald headed Matsuda, the glasses wearing Motohama and the spike haired Issei greats them in their usual way. Damn perverts.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, Issei-san."

They then got emotional from the greetings of Asia and Raynare.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning."

They sure do feel happy from such minor things. When are they going to get a life?

Of course, everyone in the class was interested in why the three of us were walking in from the same direction.

When Raynare was first introduced to the class, she had stated that both she and Asia were staying at my place. The killing intent that I received from the guys was a little intense. Meanwhile the girls were crying about how those two were closer to me than anyone else.

It was later in the day and we were all having lunch with my brother and his girlfriend Yuri.

"So Hunter. How is it that you know Raynare?"

Yuri asked this while directing a slight glare at her. Seems like she's a little threatened that a good looking girl is living at our house.

"It's through a friend of mine. He thought that she might enjoy attending school here."

'Of course, that's a little bending of the truth. I doubt she would understand that she's a fallen angel.'

**[**She'd probably have you locked up in an asylum just for saying that.**]**

"I am also his maid."

'What?! Don't say that Raynare!'

Yuri's face was a little shocked at this, but it instantly went to an angry glare directed at my brother.

"Niiiiickkkkk, you had better not have any ideas from this!"

"Of course not! I'm dating you and have no interest in other women!"

'Though you are interested in women that you want me to date.'

Thankfully, that was the end of the subject and we were able to resume our lunch in piece.

_Later that night_

"We're back!"

Asia and I had just returned from delivering pamphlets. I was helping her out because she didn't know how to ride a bike and I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea.

Akeno was the first one to greet us. Everyone else was waiting around the room with no contracts at the moment. It seems like they are a little more open with Raynare, but not by much.

Asia and I made our way over to Rias who was sitting at the main desk. She was currently staring off into space.

"Buchou, we're back."

Nothing. She seems to be off in her own little world.

"Helooooo? Earth to Buchou!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was a little dazed. Good work Hunter, Asia."

This seems to have become the norm for Rias. When she gives out her orders for the devil work, she's her usual self. But after that she just stares off into space thinking about something.

"Now then, I'll be having Asia make her debut tonight."

"Are you sure about this Buchou?"

"Of course I am. If I let it go forever, it will seem like she wouldn't be making any headway."

Rias then proceeded to place the seal of the Gremory clan on Asia's hand like she did for me. Looks like she'll be able to teleport easily with a little practice.

"Akeno, if you would check her level of demonic energy?"

"Yes. Buchou."

After a slight pause, Akeno has a delighted look on her face.

"Buchou, Asia's powers would be slightly behind me."

"Excellent! She can use her power as a Bishop to the fullest."

I'm glad that she's got that much power. With the right training, she could defend herself easily from any attackers.

[Don't be so gloomy Hunter. She's a good girl and nothing bad will happen.]

The magic circle started to glow with the request of a client.

"Buchou, there's a client with a wish that Asia can easily grant."

"Good. Do your best Asia."

"Yes! I will do everything to thank those that helped me start my new life."

And with that, Asia was on her way to become a new devil.

It's a little over a half hour since Asia made her debut. It went off without a hitch and she was off on another contract. All of the other members were also out dealing with clients while Raynare had gone back home since there was something that my mom wanted to talk to her about.

{Go on. Ask Rias what's been on her mind lately.}

[Don't be shy. It's just the two of you here after all.]

Asa was right. It has been awhile since I had found myself in a situation like this.

"Buchou?"

"Hmm?"

'Dang nabit! Don't be so nervous about this!'

"Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"What makes you say that Hunter?"

"You haven't been yourself for the past couple of days. You're always staring off into space and it takes a little while for you to come back to earth. I'm a little worried."

I blushed a little after saying that. My tail was on my lap and I started to pet it out of nervous energy.

"It's nothing Hunter."

"Well, just so you know, if there's anything that I can do, or if you want to talk about it, I'm here to help."

"Thank you Hunter. I'll think about it."

A few minutes later, everyone had returned from their contracts and we all said our goodbyes for the night.

When everyone had left, Rias was once again deep in thought.

"Hunter, did you mean it when you said that you would do anything to help me?"

_Silas Residence_

"I'll take the bath first then."

With that, Asia went towards the bathroom while I went to my room.

The moment I got in, Niefelm started a little conversation.

{You really do care for her, don't you?}

'Of course I care about Asia! She's a friend who I view dearly and would do anything to protect her.'

{You know what I mean Hunter. You're falling for another girl aren't you?}

'I-I….All right! I'll admit it! I'm falling for her like I have for everyone else!'

**{**Yes! Finally we can get to work on the harem!**}**

**[**Let the good times roll!**]**

'Guyyyyysss!'

[At least it's some form of progress.]

'Yeah, but I still don't know when I want to tell them about my past.'

It's true. I was still keeping mostly everyone in the dark about what I could do.

At that moment, the Gremory circle started to manifest on my bedroom floor.

{Think it's Grayfia with a new job?}

**[**She wouldn't appear personally unless it was a big one.**]**

A silhouette of a girl was manifesting itself. Upon closer inspection, it seemed like the girl had long, red hair.

"…..Rias?"

Once the circle had finished its transportation, Rias had started to look around. She seemed like she was being backed into a corner. An almost desperate look was in her eyes, like prey being cornered by a predator.

When she saw me, she started to come closer. The next 5 words out of her mouth were the one thing I did not expect her to say.

"Make love to me."

'…..Wha?!'

**{**Looks like you won't be a virgin for much longer Hunter!**}**

**[**Yes! Finally you will know what it's like to be a man!**]**

[Ddraig! Cathal! Now is not the time for that! Can't you see that Rias is worried?]

{Something's driving her to do this. Hunter, you there?!}

'…she said that she wants me to make love to her. Wait! What?!'

{Just keep yourself together! Don't do anything stupid!}

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

{Okay, He's screwed.}

"Rias, what are you saying?!"

The sound of clothes being taken off was deafening to my ears. She had already taken off her shirt and was now proceeding to remove her skirt.

"Hurry to the bed. I will get ready for it."

With that, she was now standing in front of me in her underwear. I'm starting to panic a little inside. Ddraig and Cathal were cheering me on while Asa and Niefelm were trying to give me advice on staying in control.

"What are you doing?"

"Hunter, aren't I good enough?"

"Yes you are. I mean No! I-I mean…"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

She had started to get closer to me. I was backing away for each step that she took. But what does she mean by this being the only method left?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

I should feel honored that I'm her first time, but what on earth is she talking about?!

Thump!

'Crud, I'm backed up against my bed here! This isn't good!'

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Hunter."

{Get yourself together Hunter! Do something before this gets out of hand!}

Rias's fingertips start to caress my cheek. I'm already blushing furiously from this kind of situation.

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"R-Rias…."

She then pushed me down onto my bed and proceeded to get above me. Her hair was cascading down around me and I was becoming intoxicated from the scent.

'I-I shouldn't have let it get this far but…'

The sound of a bra unhooking jousts me out of my thoughts. After that, Rias breasts were out in full view and I was being blown away from the scene that was unfolding.

[We're losing him here! Huunnnteeerrrrr!]

"This is your first time, right Hunter?"

"Gulp. Y-yes."

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's alright, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

Rias trails one of her hands down towards her panties. This is getting intense!

Then Rias takes my right hand and…!

Squeeze.

My right hand which was grasped by Rias is placed on top of her breast! I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in

"Do you realize it?"

Rias says that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

Now that she mentioned it, I could feel her heart beating fast through her soft breast that I'm touching with my right hand. Even my ears were picking up the beat. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

My tail was starting to wag like crazy from this kind of situation.

Rias then started to take my shirt off. I'm getting stripped by a girl!

[{Hunter!}]

'Wait a minute. What am I doing?!'

With that, I jolted myself up and found that I had reversed our situation.

"Hunter, please be gentle. This is our first time."

I found myself looking into her eyes. Throughout the entire time, they held a look of desperation and slight fear. This is not what should be in the eyes of someone for this kind of situation.

"Rias, what's wrong? What could have forced you to try to do this?"

"I thought that you said that you would do anything to help me?"

"Please don't try to twist my words around! I'm flattered that you chose me for your first, but it shouldn't be because it is a way out of something!"

I let go of her hands and proceeded to stand by the bed, doing my best to look away.

"Hunter, please…."

"Rias, this isn't right. Can't we talk this out? Maybe we can think of something to help with…whatever it is that's on your mind."

But before she replied, the Gremory clan circle was once again glowing on my floor.

"Looks like I was a bit late."

Rias was staring at the circle in disgust. Why would that be?

I spread out my gray feather wings to give Rias at least a little bit of privacy from whoever is coming.

**[**To think that you would ruin a chance to…**]**

'Asa, Niefelm? If you could please.'

[{With pleasure.}]

Wham!

'Thank you.'

The person that appeared from the magic circle was none other than Grayfia.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

Grayfia makes that statement as if she were commenting on the weather. For some reason, Rias's eyebrows twitched.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give away your purity. Even if it is to someone like him."

'Way to play the vague card there Grayfia.'

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged?"

Grayfia started to gather up Rias's clothes from the floor.

**[**How can this get any more awkward than it already is?**]**

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then handed the clothes and underwear over my wing to Rias.

**{**Using the wings as a semi-formal changing room. Interesting. I'm surprised that you haven't looked back Hunter.**}**

'If I did, then Grayfia might actually attack me. And it's the right thing to do…even though she Did come here with the intention of having sex.'

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

[Looks like she's respecting your distinction from the Iron Wolf.]

"My name is Hunter Silas, Rias Gremory's only Pawn and holder of the Boosted Gear and Woman-at-Arms sacred Gears. I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances."

Rias had by this time gotten her underwear on and was in the process of getting into her blouse.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Rias makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Rias sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias had finally gotten fully dressed again. I dismissed my wings so she didn't have to walk around them.

"I'm sorry, Hunter. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"I…understand Buchou."

{You're not going to let it go, are you?}

'Of course not! If she went to this extreme, then I'm going to talk to her about it tomorrow. I won't mention what almost happened here though in front of the others.'

[So basically, we'll be meddling in something again?]

'Yep.'

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Hunter."

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow. Grayfia, I'll head back first and summon Akeno."

She then walked over to the magic circle on the ground and was gone.

"Grayfia, just what in the Hell is going on?!"

"Hunter-san, I appreciate that you were able to show self-control with what Rias-sama wanted. But it is considered a private matter of the Gremory's."

"I'm a part of her Peerage. That technically makes me a part of the Gremory family."

"….Make sure that you are at the clubroom tomorrow."

And with that, she was gone.

'Rias was right. What is it that could cause Grayfia to come to the human world?'

**[**You should do as Grayfia says and get to that clubroom as soon as you can.**]**

"Hunter-san! I'm finished using the shower!"

Asia's voice finished any thoughts on the subject for the night.

_Dreamspace, after Hunter is done with training_

[To think that Hunter was able to resist her.]

{Well, you and I did have to jolt him out of the moment for that to happen. I've never seen him like that before.}

**[**Can you blame him?! Rias's body is pretty much to die for. Which almost happened. Can you imagine what Grayfia would have done had she caught them in the act?**]**

**{**There would be no evidence of him left. Still, to think that he finally was able to touch another girls breasts. It was the best!**}**

[{Oppai Dragon.}]

**{**I won't deny it. I happen to have a healthy respect for breasts. And what about you two?**}**

[What about Niefelm and me?]

**[**Oh don't try to pull that innocent act with us! Admit it! You were a little excited with what was happening back there.**]**

{W-We were not!}

**{**Pffft! You were excited and we know it. It was almost like the scene from one of those romance novels that you two read.**}**

**[**The servant being seduced by his master and him giving in to a night of passion. It had to have been something along those lines, right?**]**

[Well, maybe a little bit?]

**{**Ha! You two are starting to blush! We were right!**}**

{Ahem! I believe that we were talking about Hunters self-restraint, not what we thought of the situation.}

**{**Yeah yeah. The kid does show a large amount of restraint when the chips are down. I was a little proud at that.**}**

**[**Welp! I believe that the folks that are reading this would now like to get back to the main story?**]**

[Cathalllll!]

**[**What?! I'm just filling in for Hunter here for breaking the wall. Cue the Cuecard!**]**

_The next day, after classes_

'Grayfia's here.'

{That was quick. Classes have hardly ended. Must be something big to get her hear this fast.}

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba had answered my question as we were making our way to the clubroom.

**{**Told you he wouldn't know.**}**

'Hey, it was worth a shot.'

I had met him on my way over to the clubroom with Asia. I had decided to take a chance that he would know.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nodded at my question.

"It is safe to assume that Akeno-san would know. She is Buchou's most trusted servant."

[Hunterrr….]

'I know Asa. It's rude to ask about her problem, but I can't let it go. Something's wrong and I want to do what I can to fix it.'

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba noticed something.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes.

**[**He has got to work on his demonic senses.**]**

'Not everyone on the planet has had the kind of training that I've had from you guys.'

I opened the door to a tense scene.

Inside are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Grayfia-san.

Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

**{**The tension's so think that it could break a knife.**}**

'That's "you could cut it with a knife." Ddraig.'

**{**Same thing.**}**

After looking at each of us, Rias is the one to break the silence.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows. Someone is teleporting in, but it isn't someone from the Gremory clan.

When the symbols were done shifting around, the clan that was coming into this tense situation is…

"—Phoenix."

That's what Kiba, who is close to me, says. Phoenix?!

{There's a twist. Most of them are nice, once you get to know them. Just please don't let it be…}

Flames had started to come out of the circle and sprouting up in random spots of the room. One flame even started to form on my hand. I didn't pay it any mind since I had a natural affinity/resistance to fire. Thank you Ddraig.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

{…Raiser. Crap.}

'What's that playboy doing here?!'

**{**Asa, think you can keep a lid on everyone?**}**

[Oooooh! He better not start getting fresh!]

**{**Scratch that. Cathal? Little help here?**}**

**[**I soooo can't wait till we can beat him to a pulp!**]**

**{**Ooookay. Looks like everyone else are not going to be any help. Looks like it's just you and me who are going to be level headed partner.**}**

'I make no promises.'

Raiser starts to look around the room and then smirks after spotting Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…What?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming him. Can't say that I blame her. But Raiser doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

'Ceremony? As in some…kind…of…agreement. If this is going where I think it is, all bets are off!'

He then grabbed Ria's arm. That's it!

I started to emit a low growl, but it seems that that only ones who could hear me were Asia, Koneko, and Kiba. They all were looking at me with a little worry.

"….Let go of me, Raiser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. She's really pissed off!

Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, this slight movement is ticking me off. I'm really starting to get pissed.

I decided to get his attention.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

I growled it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash.

"Ah? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Buchou. He's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me.

[Seems like he looks down on those that are not Pure blood devils. Bastard.]

**{**Asa's swearing?! This is not good!**}**

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hunter Silas."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

So you don't care about me. Is that right? Time to try to take him down a few pegs.

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

Raiser just seems surprised at my little question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

'How self-centered can one guy be?'

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

Grafyia-san decided to finally come into the conversation.

"Hunter Silas-sama."

"Yes?"

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

This of course is nothing new to me. But if I showed any signs of knowing him at this point I could consider my cover blown for the Iron Wolf. And it is a nice way for Asia to learn about him.

**[**That still doesn't explain why he's here.**]**

'Weren't you paying any attention?! He said that the ceremony hall and the date are set. Think about it.'

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

[No! That can't be right! If he is the husband of the next heiress than that means!]

"He is engaged to Rias-oujousama."

….

'[{**[{**Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!**}]**}]'

'Damn it!'

_A few minutes later_

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Even though Raiser was praising Akeno, the smile on her face did not reach her eyes.

Rias is sitting on one of the sofas next to Raiser while the rest of us were on the other side. Raiser was holding her shoulder but she brushed him off. He was constantly touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her!

{C'mon Hunter! Just one little mortar to the head! That's all I want to do.}

'Don't lie Niefelm. We're all getting pissed off at him. But we have to mind our place. We are just reincarnated low level devils at the moment.'

**[**Cut the crap Hunter. You know that technically we could be considered mid to high class devils in terms of strength.**]**

**{**That was before the pawns and limiters. With the current situation, Hunter's estimation is pretty much accurate. Much as I hate to admit it.**}**

"Stop it already!"

Rias's angry voice echoed through the room.

'Niefelm, Ddraig, get ready. I think it's almost time that we meddle.'

When I looked, Buchou had gotten up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

He's really pissing me off with this.

'Manifest without being showy. They shouldn't notice.'

Both Ddraig and Niefelm were able to comply with my request. So far so good. Looks like Grayfia is the only one to notice so far but she isn't doing anything.

[She must just be a mediator for this. And I think she wants to see what you'll do.]

Raiser was continuing his little speech.

Buchou becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

I could care less on what the "pure-bloods" wanted to do. They were just trying to deny the inevitable. If they have been visiting the human world, then you'd think they would know that eventually, the definition of pure blood can be tossed out the window.

But I will respect Rias's decision no matter what. But from the way she has been acting, I think I know what her answer will be.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Raiser started to smile at this.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble houses have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames once again were starting to appear around the room along with Raiser's hostility and killing intent.

**[**Meh. I've felt more killing intent from your mom when she found out you were being a mercenary.**]**

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"That's IT!"

With that shout, I also released my killing intent and some of my demonic aura. Everyone present was surprised that I was doing this. Even Raiser was staring.

{He's open. Move in NOW!}

In the next second I was in front of Raiser. My left hand was holding a semi-automatic pistol aimed at his head while a sword of ice was poised over his heart.

I bared my fangs, which had lengthened, and growled out,

"I will not let you do that. Anyone who threatens my friends and those I love sign their death warrants."

Taking a swift glance over my shoulder, Asia was trembling slightly from the atmosphere and holding onto Raynare. She, along with Kiba and Koneko-chan looked like they were ready for a fight. Even Rias had started to summon some of her Power of Destruction.

The atmosphere is intense. But there is one person who interfered calmly. –It's Grayfia-san.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Hunter-san, please calm down. If you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. I wasn't fazed by this remark. Grayfia did prefer to solve things in a more "civilized" manner.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

The rest of the members of the Occult Research club stand down. Grayfia was staring at me, so I dismissed my weapons but kept out the gears. Even if she is that powerful, I won't be letting Raiser get any closer to Rias.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

"…!?"

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

"Uum…Rating Game?"

Asia was the one to ask this question. It makes sense seeing as she is the one person who has the least experience dealing with the Devil world. Fortunately, Kiba was able to explain it to her.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle. The strength that the King and their servants show in the game reflects how they stand in Devil society as a whole."

Grayfia-san picks up on the explanation.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off.

{Can you blame her?! The heads of the families have pretty much backed her into a corner with this!}

Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming. She then steps back and summons several communication magic circles.

Raise, meanwhile, was looking over towards me and started to smirk.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

'Great. Looks like the peacock is going to show off.'

Once the flare from the magic circle died down, Raiser started to boast again.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armor that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

We only have one of each of [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and [Pawn]. So that makes it a 6 versus 16!?

**{**Looks like he finally finished his peerage. Wonder which one is the newbie?**}**

One distinct fact about Raiser's peerage. They're all girls.

In addition to the knight and magician earlier, there is a girl in a Chinese dress, two girls that have beast ears, a set of identical twins, one girl with the appearance of a Lolita, two older girls that are in excellent shape, a girl who appears to be a Yamato Nadeshiko wearing a kimono, a wild looking older woman who has a sword on her back, a girl in a dancer's outfit, a girl with a mysterious atmosphere due to a mask hiding half of her face, and a girl with her blonde hair in drills wearing a dress looking like a European princess.

**[**He made his younger sister the final piece?!**]**

[Is there nothing he won't do for his image?]

'This is Raiser Phoenix we are talking about here.'

I bowed to the girls that had just appeared.

"Ladies, welcome. Is there anything that I can do? Would you prefer a drink or a seat?"

{What are you doing Hunter?!}

'Hey! Just because we can't stand Raiser doesn't mean that we can't be kind to his peerage. They aren't all bad.'

The members of the Occult Research Club were staring at me because of what I said.

"H-hey Rias, ….This servant-kun isn't even looking at me."

"Of course not. He is a gentleman offering his services and showing respect to woman. Unlike some people."

Ha! Nice jab there Rias!

"Raiser-sama, this person is a little weird."

'What?! Here I am, trying to act a little like a host to you and you say that I'm weird?!'

"Don't say that. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

And with that, Raiser started to French kiss one of the girls from the peerage. Neither of them were trying to stifle the kiss. In fact, it seemed like Raiser Wanted everyone in the room to hear it. The girl was starting to entwine one of her legs around Raiser.

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for her.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl!

{That's it!}

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou! You just see her as an item and nothing more!"

Raiser just stares at me as if I was insane.

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! Rias's adoration is on a different level than what you show for your peerage! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Bring it! Boosted Gear!"

**{**Boost!**}**

Raiser just sighs after this.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

The one who answered was around the same size as Koneko and has a bo-staff in her hands.

**[**Just her? This'll be easy**]**

I just stand there as she spins her staff to make sure there is enough room.

She then sprints towards me, but it's like she is moving in slow motion.

'Have I ever said "Thank you" for all the training that you've been putting me through?'

When she thrust her staff for a hit to my stomach, I just twist my body to the side and grab onto it. Mira's face is covered in shock as I pull her towards me. I grabbed her and stayed that way for a few seconds before shoving her back towards the peerage.

When I looked back at Raiser, he seemed to be in shock but quickly put back up a smug look.

"The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

**{**He better not start to knock against me!**}**

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect! The past possessors were a bunch of weaklings who amounted to nothing!"

**{**Little Brat! If only I had my body, I'd show him how "imperfect" my ability is!**}**

**[**We'll just have to settle on kicking his but in the Rating Game. Much as I hate that we have to.**]**

'If the past possessors were a bunch of weaklings, how is it that I was able to easily beat his pawn? He sure likes to keep up appearances of superiority.'

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

"The same can be said for your peerage Raiser. Or did you forget what just happened not one minute ago?"

He doesn't even choose to acknowledge my little comeback.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I made this chapter so long because I wanted to just have the training, fights, and familiars in one piece. I am intending on doing a slight abridged backstory for Hunter after this next chapter. That alone may take up one or two chapters before we move into the next story arc. Thanks to all those that have been reading, faving/following, and reviewing this.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

**Authors Note**: Okay, so I said that I would have the training, fight, and familiars for this chapter, but it's taking up a lot of space. So I'll be doing the engagement hall, familiars, and start of Hunters past with the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Fight with the Firebird

[] Asa

[] Cathal

{} Niefelm

{} Ddraig

'' thinking

'10 days huh?'

I was currently in the backyard garden. After Raiser had left, Rias had decided that all club activities were canceled and then went into one of the adjoining rooms to probably work out a plan of attack against Raiser.

{This won't be easy. He is a Phoenix and that healing ability will be tough to counter.}

**{**True. But there is always a way to defeat someone or something. There is no such thing as an impenetrable defense.**}**

**[**I can attest to that! I can cut through anything! Oh yeah! That's right! I Rock!**]**

[Boastful as always. Still, the ten days could be a downfall for Raiser.]

'True. If it had been within the hour of the challenge, we wouldn't last more than 10 minutes against them.'

I had decided to stop next to one of the rose bushes. I always liked them. The scent from the roses, and the fact that they had thorns appealed to me. I could never explain why.

'I've been thinking…'

**[**There's a first.**]**

'Watch it Cathal! I mean that I've been thinking about what all of you have been saying about opening up to everyone.'

[Finally! When are you going to tell them?!]

'Easy there Asa! I said that I've been Thinking about it. I may tell them about most of the past up till what happened with Angelica. But what happened with the Doctor…..'

{We get it. That was something that's still haunting you, isn't it?}

'Yeah. And I think that it's time that I took them out again. People do say that it's good to face your fears.'

**{**Just be careful. If it gets too much, we'll take over and put them away.}

'Thanks.'

With that, I proceeded back into the house to my room. Once inside, I decided to lock my door for this. If Asia were to see this, she would start to ask questions and I didn't want to have to give her half-truths.

I walked over to one of the bookshelves. On one of the lower shelves was a long wooden case with a lock. I took it over to my desk, got out the key, unlocked it, then with slightly shaking hands I opened the case.

'To think that these have had such a change on me….'

Inside the case was 4 manacles with a little length of chain. The very same 4 that had held me while I was abducted by the Doctor. Once all of the evidence had been processed, I had asked if I could have these. They thought that I was a little nuts, but I explained that I wanted to face them one day without fear.

[Careful Hunter. Don't dive too deep into those memories….]

It had been less than a minute but I was already starting to sweat a little. I was still afraid of them. I thought that I would have been stronger than this, but I'm dead wrong.

Even if they weren't attached to anything, even if I had the key right in front of me, I was still scared to even see them.

My body was shaking now. Heh heh. It's kind of ironic in a way. Even though I'm free of the shackles, they still have me bound to them.

"_It's time that we began with why you are here Hunter. I am going to enjoy this. And to think it's all thanks to my benefactor!"_

"_W-w-what are you going to do?"_

"_Why, I'm going to make sure that my mark is left. Hmmmm….the brands should be hot enough by now."_

_Looking over, I could see a ton of branding irons glowing white hot from a furnace. But the strange thing was they were all attached to mechanical arms._

"_Right. Time to begin."_

_With that, the machines started up and the brands were moving through the air. I was unable to move an inch as they neared various spots of my body. I could already feel the heat when they were over a foot away._

_The brands were slowly starting to come closer. Why? Why is this…..madman doing this?_

_The brands were now less than an inch…._

[{**[{**Hunter!**}]**}]

With that, I was jolted out of that horrible memory to find that my hand had slammed the cover shut over the manacles with the key in the lock. I was shaking like mad with tears coming from my eyes.

[That was too close! You should have closed the lid as soon as the shaking set in!]

'I-I could handle it.'

**[**Bullshit! You were back there in the lab! And the way things were going, you would have yelled out from the branding. Again! And Asia would be pounding on the door wondering what was going on!**]**

'You don't know that! I could have made it out of the memory!'

{Don't lie Hunter. It's not you. We saw that you were back there. And the sites from the branding were heating up from it. Do you know what could have happened if you had gone far enough in there?}

'My clothes might have burned.'

**{**Even though you do have an affinity with fire, your furniture doesn't. You shouldn't look at these alone anymore. You need someone else here to keep an eye on you. We might not be able to break you out of it next time.**}**

'….Alright. I won't look at these again for a while. Maybe I could have one of the others here once I let them know about this.'

I was just putting the box back when someone was knocking on my door.

"Hunter? You alright in there?"

It was my mom.

"Give me a sec mom."

I opened the door and once my mom saw the way I looked, she knew.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to look at them?!"

"Easy mom! If you yell like that Asia will hear you!"

"And if she does? You know we don't really approve of you keeping them in the dark!"

"I can handle it! I'm going to be telling them soon about all of this."

[He means that he'll tell them up till after what happened with Angelica.]

{And we are not going to allow him to look at the manacles alone anymore.}

At this point, my mom was in my room with my door closed again.

"Why?"

**{**Because this time, it was worse than before. Usually, he breaks out in a sweat and starts to shake. But this time…**}**

**[**He was having a vivid memory. It was back at the beginning, right before he received the wolves and moons….**]**

At that point, my mom was looking scared.

"What? But why?! I thought that you were getting better with them. Even if you could only open the lid for a minute, it was better than the brief second from the first time."

"I don't know mom. I just….I can't explain why. Maybe it was just a relapse. But I'm kind of scared. If I was going that far, I don't want to look at them alone ever again."

It was then that my mom enveloped me in a hug. I had started to cry again and I didn't stop.

"Shuuuusssshhhh. It's okay Hunter. It's okay. You don't have to worry about a thing. He's dead and gone, you know that. You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

My door was then opened and Raynare and Asia were looking a little bewildered at the scene. When I looked up, my eyes were red from all of the tears and I was still covered in a sheen of nervous sweat.

Asia, "Hunter-san?"

"It's alright Asia. I just….had a bad memory come back at me. It's nothing."

I smiled at her but she didn't look convinced while Raynare was shaking her head from side to side.

[Hunter…]

I got out of moms hug, nabbed a spare change of clothes and proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I had gotten into the bathroom, Asia was talking with my mother.

"Okaa-sama, what's wrong with Hunter-san?"

"He's having a little trouble putting the past to rest. It isn't my place to tell you about what happened. Outside of us, his immediate family, no one knows what happened to him earlier in the year. We were hoping that he had told you and the other Gremory members about it, but it looks like he's still coming to terms."

Raynare, "What do you mean? He seems fine to me."

"That's because you and everyone else has seen him after he had more than a month to deal with what happened. All I can say is that when he was found, he was an absolute wreck. He didn't trust anyone at all and we even had a hard time. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, sometimes twice. He was highly paranoid and wouldn't leave the house. But thankfully, he was able to heal a little bit from the garden and from his gears/equipment. If he didn't have them, he would still be like he was when first found. And please don't treat him differently because of what I told you."

With that, Lisa Silas left the room while Asia and Raynare were wondering what could have made someone so caring into what they just heard.

_The next morning_

We, the members of the Gremory group along with Raynare, found ourselves walking on a mountain trail. After I had finished with my shower the night before, Rias had called and said that we would be spending the 10 days training in one of the Gremory summer homes in the mountains. The air was nice and crisp and I was enjoying myself.

Of course I was also walking the trail with a giant backpack full of cooking equipment and supplies. Rias said that it was part of the training so I didn't argue with her. In fact, it was actually a bit of genius to do this.

Kiba and Koneko also had overlarge backpacks, but Kiba's was smaller while Koneko's was only slightly larger than mine.

Rias, Asia, Akeno and Raynare were slightly ahead of us waiting. They had regular backpacks and I wasn't going to complain about it.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use them for the meal tonight."

Kiba says this while walking with a cool expression.

{Impressive. Guess he really is stronger than he looks.}

'Heh. Kind of like me.'

It was at this moment that a gust of wind brought a scent to my nostrils that made me excited. Wild Boar!

**[**It's been some time since we did hunt in mountains. Think that Rias will let us get it for supper?**]**

'We can always ask.'

"Buchou! There are some wild boar in the area! Would it be alright if I can hunt one for supper?"

Rias looked like she was thinking about it for a minute as I caught up with everyone.

"It should be fine. This is Gremory land that we are on but I have to come with you."

"Alright."

'Why does she seem happy that she'll be hunting with me?'

{Because she likes you! Dense as always! Gahhhhhh!}

About a half hour later found us walking up the drive to an impressive looking mansion. From the looks of it, the mansion was composed of shining old wood with a few marble pillars for the front door. Also, there were plenty of windows to enjoy the surrounding valleys.

"Alright! Everyone change and we'll start with the training."

With that, Buchou and the other girls went upstairs to change.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba had his blue jersey and was making his way to one of the spare rooms.

"Don't peek."

"And here I was going to say the same thing."

Kiba and I had a brief exchange. Though we both had a foolish grin on our faces, I was actually serious about him peeking while I changed. I was still a little self-conscious about the markings.

[You really need to lighten up about that.]

Once everyone was back in the main entryway, our training began.

_Training with Kiba_

I was currently standing in front of Kiba, both of us holding a bokken with a barrel on standby in case we break any.

{So are we going to hold back on him or go full out?}

'We'll hold back a little while making this interesting.'

With that, I pull out my blindfold that I have on hand. Never know when one might come in handy.

**[**Yeah, like when a girl gives you a full view and you spoil it for us.**]**

'Sigh. You just love to get hit, don't you?'

**[**Huh?**]**

Whack!

[Pervert.]

'See what I mean?'

"What are you doing, Hunter-kun?"

"I'm training. What else? I just want to make sure that I haven't lost it."

Once I put on the blindfold, I try to calm myself. Without my sight, I rely on my other senses.

'Should be interesting with the devil senses now.'

"Shall we begin Kiba?"

"Yes."

So we began our little duel.

In a breath of wind Kiba came straight at me and attempted to do an overhead slice. I calmly moved my body to the right when I heard it coming. From what I could hear, Kiba sounded a little surprised.

I then countered with a slash across the stomach, but Kiba blocked, pushed back, and then did a leg sweep.

**{**Improvisation. Good.**}**

I will admit, I wasn't expecting him to go with the sweep so I was caught by it. Once I hit the ground, I immediately rolled to my left to avoid the impaling strike that Kiba wanted to end it with. He missed my head by a few inches.

Slashing out with my bokken, I forced Kiba to do a slight jump backwards. Using this to my advantage, I got back onto my feet.

'If I remember correctly, I should be facing the bokken barrel.'

Kiba was currently edging to my left leaving the barrel open. I decided to take a chance and charged straight to it. With all of the training that I've had, I was pretty on par with Kiba on speed.

As soon as I felt I was near the barrel, I jumped over it while grabbing another bokken. Once I landed, I spun around tensed for any strikes from Kiba.

As I heard Kiba moving in, we began our training once again.

_Training with Akeno_

"Remember, concentrate on the aura from your whole body."

Asia and I were currently inside one of the rooms of the house. In front of us was a table with several bottles of water while Akeno was at the end of the table watching us.

"I did it!"

Asia's block of magical energy was the same green as her sacred gear.

[Of course it is! A lot of gear user's magic is influenced a little by the gear.]

"Araara. So Asia-chan is gifted in using magical powers after all."

Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno-san complimented her. It was kind of cute.

Her block of magic was the size of a softball.

"Hunter, aren't you going to gather your energy?"

"Hmmm? Oh right! Sorry."

So I focused and gathered my energy. When it condensed, it was about the size of a volleyball while the coloring was a swirling mass of red and black.

"To be expected of you Hunter. It seems that you also have a latent talent in magic."

"Well, I have been training for a little while so I can do a few things."

"Now we will change that magical ball into fire or lightning. You could make this by imagining it. But for a beginner, it will work better if you use it on actual fire or water and make it move by using magic."

Akeno-san sends her magical power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the magical power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

"Asia-chan. I want you to do this next. Hunter-kun, I want you to try to actually make a ball of water and then manipulate it."

"Can do."

I then thought of summoning water and turning it into ice.

When it was midway through the process, I started to try to form the ball into a small ice rose bush.

{Careful Hunter. Don't try anything too advanced.}

'C'mon Niefelm. You know that I've done harder stuff than this.'

Once I was done, I had left it on the table.

"Haaaaaah! So cool! Hunter-san, you are terrific in magic!"

"Ara ara! To think that you could do this."

I was blushing a little from the praise that Asia and Akeno were giving me. Meanwhile, my tail was wagging around like mad.

_Training with Koneko._

"Higggg!"

I was currently skidding back along the ground from the punch that Koneko just did. I had a hand down to try to keep my balance, but it was a little tricky.

'Man she's strong!'

**{**You shouldn't underestimate her Hunter. Doing that would lead to instant defeat.**}**

**[**Don't hold back with her.**]**

'Yeah. But I'm more used to using weapons, not hand to hand.'

{Then we'll add that to the training. You shouldn't lose just because of that small technicality.}

'True….What?!'

Koneko was right in front of me and getting ready to strike. I rolled to the left to avoid it but the tree that was behind me was cut down.

'Welp, looks like we're set for firewood.'

Now back on my feet, I decided to go on the offensive.

I charged straight at her at full speed. She seemed slightly surprised at this but not by much. Rearing my right arm back, I aimed for a straight punch to her gut.

She had crossed her arms to block and the force of the hit caused her to slide back a couple of feet.

"….Strong. You aimed at the middle of the body for that blow."

"Heh, yeah. I was hoping to get a little breathing room with my Howling right."

{Groan. Really? You're going with that for a punch?}

'What?! It is true since that is the hand that has all the howling wolves.'

**[**And I suppose that the left will be the "Lunar Left"?**]**

'Well…..'

[Geeze. That one is just….I have nothing to say on that.]

**{**The Howling right is alright, but don't name the left. That would be pushing it.**}**

'Alright.'

"….Here's another round."

So we resumed with the spar.

_Training with Rias_

"Hunter! Keep going!"

"Right!"

I was currently going up one of the steep mountains that was near the mansion. Tied onto my back was a fairly decent sized boulder with Rias sitting on top. I will admit that I was starting to feel a little drained from this.

"Okay, we're done with this. Now we will go with pushups."

We were back at the top again. I immediately toppled forward and went right into them.

'This is getting a little intense!'

{C'mon Hunter! This is nothing! Do you want to be stuck serving for Raiser?"

'No way!'

And so with renewed vigor I went through Rias's strength training.

A little while later, Rias and I were making our way back to the mansion. From what I could tell from the tracks and signs, this mountain had plenty of wild boar to hunt.

When we were nearing a small stream, my ears were starting to twitch from the grunting noise.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hunter?"

"Shush. There's a boar nearby. It seems to be alone from what I can tell."

'Niefelm, if you would?'

I was now in Woman-at-Arms and holding a bow with a boars head arrow on the string.

"Alright. Time to hunt some Boar."

"You're not going to use magic?"

"If I used magic for everything that I do, what would there be left? There would be no need for practice and I don't want to rely too heavily on it."

I started to creep my way forward towards the stream. When I was situated behind a decently sized tree, I started to peek my head around.

On the other side of the stream was a decent sized boar, male if I wasn't mistaken. He was currently rooting around one of the trees looking for mushrooms.

'Here goes.'

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the arrow to full draw, spun around the tree, and loosed the shaft having a second on the way just in case.

I was lucky. The first shaft had pierced the boars' heart without any trouble while the second was a little insurance that he was down.

"Impressive."

"Thank you Rias."

While I was cleaning the boar, Rias had caught a few fish as well.

"Looks like dinner is all taken care of for tonight."

_Dinner_

Everything was delicious! We were having dinner after our first hard day of training. The boar and the fish were excellent. There was a wide variety of dishes on the table.

"Ara ara, we still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Akeno gave me a refill on my rice. She was the one who had done most of the cooking.

"Akeno-san, you're the best! Whoever marries you will be so lucky."

"You're embarrassing me."

"….I'm the one who made the soup."

Huh? Asia was looking a little sad, even a little sulky. Apparently the onion soup on the table was made by Asia. She was probably feeling sad because I was only praising Akeno-san's food. I got the bowl of soup and drank it with one sip. Yes, it's good!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can also be with...Hunter-san..."

**{**Better watch out there Hunter. If you're not careful you'll wind up hurting one of the girls if you don't pay enough attention to them.**}**

'Give me a break here Ddraig! I'm still getting used to the harem thing! I just need a little time!'

Wait, did I just say that I'm going to be going with the harem thing? Eh, oh well.

"I'd like that Asia."

"Eh?!"

Asia waved her hand while her face became red.

"Now, Hunter. From today's training what have you found out?"

Rias asked me after drinking some of her green tea. Seeing as I was done eating I set down my chopsticks and got serious.

"From what I've seen so far, everyone still has a way to go. But I am impressed at the levels of skill that everyone's shown."

"Interesting. And how would you know that everyone has a certain level of skill?"

{That would be from his training with us, Rias-Buchou.}

"Niefelms right. She and Ddraig have been putting me through training ever since they first showed themselves to me. Though I do seem to be lacking a little bit in hand to hand, they are going to start changing that."

"Still, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically have no experience yet. Even so, your Boosted Gear and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"You mean for any tactical withdrawals', right?"

"Correct. Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Righto."

"Yes."

Both Asia and I replied to Rias. But I think that I'll talk with her about this. I pretty much can handle myself in a retreat but Asia will need all the help she can have.

It was unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory household. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield.

"Let's take a shower after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

"I'm not going to peek, Hunter-kun."

Kiba said it to me smiling.

"I appreciate that, but just don't make any comments on the marks that I have."

"Ara. Hunter, do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looked at me after Buchou's question.

"W-w-what?! I'm not a pervert! I wouldn't peek! I swear!"

"Then do you want to take a bath together? I don't mind."

What!? She can't be serious!

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Hunter-kun. Ufufufu. I might want to wash the man's back."

Akeno-san gave me an okay with a smile! What is going oooonnnnn?!

**[**What are you complaining about this for?! This is every guys dream! Live it out!**]**

"How about you, Asia? If it's your love, Hunter, then you are alright with it right?"

Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually nodded.

[To think that these girls are so open with Hunter. Looks like Ddraig is going to enjoy this.]

{Don't forget me! This is going to be so awkward for Hunter it'll be funny! Get the popcorn!}

'Thank you for your support Niefelm.'

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...No."

**{**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! It was so close! Why?!**}**

"Then it's a no. Too bad Hunter."

You have no idea how relieved I am at this. Of course Ddraig and Cathal are having a slight breakdown crying their eyes out.

'Geeze guys! Get a grip!'

**[**How can we?! We were hoping that you could get a grip of one of the girls in the hot spring!**]**

Whack!

[Pervert!]

Sheesh.

_The next Morning_

We were gathered around a table having a little study session on the devil world and it's relation to the rest of the world. Of course we were a little stiff from the night training that we had gone through.

After having gone through who the four maou were and the leaders of the Grigori, Asia was lecturing us on the church. She had just finished on the explanation of exorcists and was now on her next subject.

Asia took out loads of stuff from her bag. Buchou picked up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and was holding it as if she was touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, holy water. It will be very terrible if a devil touches it."

"Yes, that's true. So you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob...that's right... I can't touch holy water anymore."

Asia was shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well she is a devil after all.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

Asia continued to talk energetically because it was her strong field. Yo, devil priestess! If I say something like that she probably would cry so I shouldn't say it.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"That's because you are a devil."

"You are a devil."

"...Devil."

"Ufufufu, devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob... I can't read the Bible anymore!"

Asia started to have teary eyes after everyone pointed it out to her.

[You should talk to Michael about that.]

'Yeah, but he hardly ever has time and I don't think Rias would be too thrilled if I talked with him directly.'

"But this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible...Ouch!"

There she goes again.

After that, we resumed our training. I had decided to forgo the blindfold for the rest of the spars against Kiba.

_One week later at night_

I was currently standing outside the mansion looking at the stars.

'Sigh. It's so peaceful here. I'm glad that I can see the stars again without any light pollution from the city.'

{You miss living in the country that much?}

'Well, considering I grew up there and I've had to do a fast dive into city life, yeah.'

Still, we all have improved drastically over the week through our training. I was getting better with my hand to hand combat against Koneko, but I still had a ways to go. Kiba had been learning a few tricks from me in our sparing matches and my stamina had greatly improved from the training that Rias was giving me.

Asia was also improving. She started to master using fire, water and lightning.

[This battle is going to be a close one.]

'Yeah. If we can do it right, we should all be able to take out Raiser's peerage and hit him hard.'

**{**But nothing is for certain. The slightest slip can change the outcome of a battle.**}**

**[**C'mon. You should be getting back to bed. We've got a long session planned for you.**]**

With that, I turned to face the mansion. I noticed a small light within the library.

'Strange, looks like someone else is still up.'

When I got back inside and looked in the room, I saw Rias in a light red negligee with a ton of papers and books spread out in front of her.

"Oh, you're awake Hunter?"

"Yeah. I was just admiring the view out there."

"Well, I'd say that you have good timing. Let's talk for a little bit."

So I started to walk in and take the seat next to her on the couch. It was then that I saw she was wearing glasses.

"I didn't know that you had bad eyesight."

"Oh this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Even so, she did look really cute the way she was. My tail was thumping against the seat a little bit. So I decided to distract myself to see what was on the table.

It seemed like a few maps with battle strategies and some books on tactics.

{Smart girl. Trying to find the best way to fight that peacock at this hour.}

'It just shows how much she doesn't want this marriage to go through.'

"To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all."

She had closed the strategy notebook with a small sigh.

"It's because our opponent is a Phoenix, isn't it."

"That's right."

Rias took out a book after answering me and put it on the table. She then pointed out at an opened page. There was a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world."

But there was also another clan that was different from the mystical beast phoenix. They were the devils that had the rank of Duke, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the devils' side.

"The humans gave a different name to the Devils' Phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix. They gave them the name "Phenex". But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. We need to fight someone like that."

{And taking someone like that down won't be easy.}

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the matches on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

Damn! The last time that I had paid any attention to the rating games was that he was at 7 wins.

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice left. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win."

"Rias…."

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the "King" also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The house of Phoenix is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

**[**She really is in a bind with this. To think that her parents would use the immortal phoenix ability to trap her.**]**

"Still, at least there are two options to bring him down."

Rias looked at me with a little understanding.

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phoenix, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

But unfortunately I wouldn't be able to power up to that point. I wasn't strong enough anyways and I don't think that Raiser would just stand there while I powered up.

"Um, Rias?"

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Raiser? Actually, I can understand why you hate him. What I meant was, why are you against the marriage?"

Rias sighed before answering my question.

"…..I'm a "Gremory"."

"Well, yeah but…."

""No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a person from the house of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever."

"Do you hate it?"

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world."

Rias had a distant look. She also had very sad eyes. She told me a story that I could never imagine. I'm Hunter Silas, and I never felt anything to my name. I am "me". I'm just the son of mum and dad. Right now, wherever I go, people look at me as "Hunter Silas" as an individual. Rias had been spending her life with the name of Gremory on the line. That would be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So she wanted to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex... A girl's feelings huh. But she also must feel complicated because of her house's problems. To think that she's been able to be the way she is, even with all of that weighing her down. I decided that I should try to cheer her up.

"I like Rias as Rias."

I just said what I thought. She stared at me in wonder.

"I know that the Devil world can be a bit complicated at times, but I don't care about that. No matter who I meet, no matter what their standing is in for whatever society they are, I just see them as a regular person. No titles, no family legacy, just who they are. And that's how I've been seeing you."

I said everything I could think of with a smile. I had started to blush at the last part. Buchou's cheeks started to get red.

"R...Rias? Did I say something weird?"

I asked her but she shook her head.

"No...nothing! It's nothing!"

She was in a panic. What? I mean, I did kinda put my feelings out there.

[Yeeessss! He's going for it! Pay up!]

{Man! Why couldn't you have done this earlier in the month?!}

"But the opponent for the genius Buchou, someone like that is a hard obstacle, isn't it?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answered me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven... It seems like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the house of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou said it to me as if she was saying it to herself. Amazing. Buchou is really strong.

"In that case, then I guess we won't lose. No matter what's thrown at us in the game, I'll just keep on moving forward."

**[**Someone get the pancakes, it's starting to get really sappy here!**]**

'Cathalllll! C'mon man!'

"Hunter…"

At that, Rias started to lean against me with her head on my shoulder. I froze up wondering what the heck I was supposed to do.

"You know, I've been curious about your tail."

'Huh? Where's this coming from?'

"R-really? Ummmm….What do you want to know?"

**{**10 bucks she asks how you got it.**}**

**[**Nah! It's going to be on how much control you got.**]**

"How soft is it?"

**{[**Damn!**]}**

Eeeeehhhhhh?!

"Well, it's kind of soft. Though it is a bit of a pain to dry off after a shower."

"Can I….pet it?"

[Ahhhh! So cute! You Have to let her!]

'You just want to see what'll happen! This has never happened before!'

{Yeah yeah. Just shut up and let her!}

**{**Hunter…..she's gotten out a notebook. I think she's going to make this into a new romance scene.**}**

'Greaaaat.'

"Alright. Just….don't go against the fur, please?"

"Okay."

So I grabbed my tail and put it on my lap. I was tensing up while Rias's hand was nearing it. I hope she doesn't notice.

Just as she was about to touch it, her hand hesitated. Almost as if she was second guessing herself. But it was just for a second. On the first pass, I immediately relaxed.

'Who knew that this would feel so…peaceful?'

"It really is soft. I'm kind of envious of you now he he."

And that finished off my face making it completely red.

"You know…..you're the first person who've I let done this."

"Oh? Are you sure that you want me to be your first?"

{Ooooo! This is good material here!}

"Yeah. If it's you then I don't mind."

She continued to pet my tail for a few minutes in silence. I didn't want, or know what, to say during this. It seemed right that we just stayed silent.

After a while, her petting started to slow down as did her breathing.

"Hunter? Could we stay like this for a little longer?"

"Sure. Take as long as you need."

{Awwwwww! Perfect!}

**[**Dude. You are sooo not going to hear the end of this from her when she writes this up.**]**

**{**I can see it now. A thrilling new romance from the writer Niefelm: The wolf and his Master. A tale of friendship, romance, and Danger!**}**

[Shut it you two!]

Thwack! Bam!

**[**Owwwwww! What was that for?!**]**

[Don't make fun of her! Besides…..I want to see what she comes up with.]

'I am not looking forward to this. Just don't try to make me the outlet into the real world for this.'

{I never thought of that….Thanks! You are now the proud co-author of our novel!}

'Wait! I didn't mean for you to take that literally! Crud!'

By this time, it seemed like Rias was asleep.

'I'm glad none of the others are up. I don't know how I could explain this.'

I picked Rias up, bridal style, and started to make my way to her room. When I started to move, she moaned a little and snuggled up against me.

[This is just too cute.]

{You had better not take advantage of this Hunter!}

'Niefelm! I'm hurt that you would think I would do something like that!'

Opening up her door, I made my way to her bed. Using a little wind manipulation, I was able to pull the covers back to lay her down. As soon as I got the covers over her, she grabbed onto me.

"mmmnnn….don't go Hunter."

Her eyes were still closed, so I think that she was just dreaming.

"Don't worry Rias…..no matter what, I'll always be there for you."

I had leaned in near her and out of an impulse, I kissed her forehead. That seemed to calm her down and she let me go.

"mmmmmm."

I then made my way back out into the hall. Once I had closed her door, I leaned my back against it.

"Sweet dreams."

[You've come a long way Hunter. To think that you would open up to her this much.]

'Yeah. I think that if I visit Angelica after this, I might be able to finally start moving forward and stop looking back.'

With that, I went to bed to continue with my training.

_The next morning_

We were all gathered outside of the mansion and I currently had Boosted Gear out. Rias didn't want me to use it for some time to make sure that I had enough strength.

"Hunter, you will be sparring with Kiba. Pleas boost for the next minute."

"Roger."

So, after the minute passed, I was at a total of 12 boosts thanks to the second evolution.

"I thought that the gear had a ten second wait between boosts?"

"That may be true for most of the time, Buchou, but with the evolution that happened, it's down to a 5 second limit."

**{**Alright, let's do this! Explosion!**}**

"Hunter, I want you to fight Kiba in that state. Kiba, I will leave you to be his opponent."

"Yes Buchou."

Kiba than readied his stance against me.

"Hunter, do you want to use a sword or fight barehanded?"

"I'll go barehanded for this round Buchou."

"Okay. Then both of you start."

Kiba came at me in a burst of wind. When he swung his sword, I used the boosted gear gauntlet to block. He seemed surprised that I did this, let alone that it withstood the blow.

{He's open!}

I punched towards Kiba, but he dodged it and disappeared from sight. I did a full 360, but I couldn't see him. It was then that my ears twitched from the sound of something falling.

**[**Here he comes!**]**

Kiba was aiming his bokuto straight down for a strike. I jumped back from my position and started to charge some of my magical energy into my boosted gear hand.

Kiba was at this moment prying his sword from the ground. When I deemed that I had enough energy gathered, I shot out a large red beam towards him.

"Kiba! Dodge this! Dragon Shoooottt!"

Kiba had barely managed to dodge the shot. Unfortunately, the shot continued on until it destroyed the top of a nearby mountain.

'Ooookay. A little bit of overkill with that. I hope that no one was on there…..'

"The spar is over."

**{**Reset. Well done partner!**}**

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impressions. Kiba, how was it?"

"To tell the truth, I'm a little astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike. But I couldn't break through his guard. I was focusing on breaking through but when that failed I tried to go for a strike to the head, but that failed as well."

Kiba answered while laughing. He brought his bokuto up for everyone to see it. It was broken.

"I had strengthened the bokuto with magical energy, but it couldn't give that much damage to Hunter-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because my bokuto is broken."

"I see. Hunter, your impression?"

"I was impressed with the tactic that Kiba pulled when the first strike failed. If I hadn't heard him coming down towards me, he would have gotten in a blow to my head."

"Good. Now let's show those that looked down on us. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to show them how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

"Yes!"

We all responded to her with strong voices. We will win the game and defeat Raiser.

With that, the rest of the training proceeded smoothly.

_Night of the Rating Game_

"Only a few more hours to go."

I was currently waiting in my room for the start time. It was currently 10 at night and the battle would begin at midnight. Rias had canceled devil duties so that we could save up our stamina. We planned to meet at the clubroom with 20 minutes to go before the match.

{Nervous?}

'A little bit.'

**{**Why should you be? You know that you've got some good tricks up your sleeve to take them on.**}**

'But will they be enough?'

Knock Knock

Looking up, I saw Asia standing in my doorway.

"Hunter-san, may I come in?"

"Sure."

When she did enter, I was slightly surprised at her outfit. When I asked Rias if we were to have a battle uniform, she said that we should go with the school uniform. We were the Occult Research Club after all.

But Asia was wearing her nun outfit from when we had first met, minus the rosary and veil.

"Asia that outfit..."

"Y...yes. When I asked Buchou-san she told me to wear something that I feel the most comfortable in. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in... I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a devil now..."

Is that so... This girl thought deeply about it as well... I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints. Buchou will also allow it with a smile.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia made a very happy face when I praised her.

"Um..ummmm, Hunter-san?"

Asia suddenly became hesitant.

"Can I stay beside you?"

"Y...yeah. Sure."

I was sitting on my bed and Asia sat next to me. Then she hugged my hand.

"W...what's wrong?"

I panicked but I could feel her shaking.

"...I can't stop shaking when I think there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Hunter-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia..."

"Ehehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Hunter-san after all... Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"...Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yeah, we will always be together."

I held on to Asia's hand gently and we stayed like that until we left the house. Asia had stopped shaking and I felt confident that we would beat Raiser.

We were now all gathered in the clubroom with 20 minutes to go. I had both Boosted Gear and Woman-at-Arms already out with a sword at my hip. Everyone except Asia was wearing their uniform. Kiba had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armor on his lower leg. He had his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan was sitting on the chair and was reading a book. On her hands she wore gloves that allows her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno-san and Buchou wore it too and were drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our onee-samas... Asia and I were sitting on the chair waiting quietly. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glowed and Grayfia-san appeared...

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stood up after Grayfia-san confirmed us. Grayfia-san then started explaining about the battle.

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

{Alright! Then we won't have to worry about any collateral damage.}

'If you're thinking about using a mortar, I think that you can forget it. That would be too ineffective and would throw Rias plans into disarray.'

{…fine.}

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop right? Where is that person?"

Asia asked that question. It was true that Rias did mention it one time in the past. But for some reason, everyone kept their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately the other Bishop can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future."

Rias said this without looking either Asia or myself in the eye. Guess something bad must have happened for her to be like that.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast."

Are you serious?

"Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Well this should be interesting. Buchou then made a shocked face.

"Oni-sama is... Is that so... So Oni-sama is also going to view this battle."

"Ummm... Just now Buchou called Maou-sama "Oni-sama"... Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answered Asia's question straight away.

"No. Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama."

"Maou!? Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama!"

"Yes."

Buchou confirmed it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the family names of Maou-samas'?"

Kiba guessed what Asia was thinking.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba started to explain after she confirmed it.

"In the previous Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why..."

The devils decided to keep the names of the Maou and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current "Yondai-Maou (Four Great Satans)" are successors of the first Maou who inherited their names. So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, fallen-angels and devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because Gen-Maou-sama (Current Satan) has a power equal to the Sendai-Maou-sama (Previous Satan)."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class devils then?"

Kiba nodded at her question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's Oni-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"...That's why Buchou has to inherit the house."

Her brother became a Maou. Then it can't be helped, since her brother has to carry the world of the devils on his back. Amazing. Even Buchou's family is amazing...

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle."

We gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urged us to.

"Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So we return here only after the outcome. The magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and glowed. It's also not the symbol of Phoenix. Maybe it's the one for the game? While I was thinking about it, the light covered us and the transportation started.

Once the light died down, we discovered that we were back inside the club room, but the atmosphere felt different.

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter for the match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household."

She must be using the schools PA system.

"In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy"."

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base."

'I'm surprised that he didn't go with the principal's office.'

"Everyone, please take this."

Akeno had summoned an orange orb to her hand. When each of us touched it, a small part went to our ears.

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Handy. Beats having them being intercepted.]

Grayfia, "Now it's time for the commencement of the battle. This match will continue until dawn in the human realm."

The school bell rang out.

**[**Showtime.**]**

"First we need to take out Raiser's Pawns. It would be troublesome if they were all able to promote to Queen."

Rias began talking strategy while sitting on one of the couches. Akeno was currently brewing up a batch of tea while Kiba spread out a gridded map of the school.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here."

She was right, since the school field is visible from the new school building. Once we enter the battlefield it's impossible to transport by magic circle. So it was impossible to transport from the old school building to the new school building. So we had to use our feet to move around then. Well we could use our wings to fly but we would become sitting ducks.

"So it's safe to say that we can't use the sports ground to get at him?"

Buchou nodded at my question.

"Yes. He'll have his servants at the sports ground...He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground."

Then Kiba said his thoughts.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

Buchou nodded at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility."

{Good plan.}

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

"Sooo, what now?"

Rias waved her had towards me.

'Huh?'

"Hunter, sit here."

She patted the seat next to her on the couch.

When I sat next to her, she then pointed at her lap.

"Now lay down here."

'What?!'

**[**Yesss! You're going to get a lap pillow!**]**

**{**This makes it worth the battle!**}**

'I can't believe you guys are so worked up over this.'

When my head touched her lap, I couldn't help but wonder at how soft it was. But from the angle I was facing, I could see Asia. Her eyes looked a little watery and she also had a mixed expression on her face. Is she mad?

{Dense idiot.}

It was at this point that I felt Rias touching my forehead.

"I'll be releasing a part of the seal that I cat on you."

'Uh-oh. We are about to be busted.'

While the process was happening, I felt a slight surge of power go through my body.

"Hm? Hunter, why is it that there seems to be 3 seals already gone?"

"Eh heh heh. Well you see, Ddraig and the others had taken down those three since my body could already handle some of the power from the pieces."

"Oh? So that would explain what that aura was when I used the Evil Pieces?"

'Here comes the bombshell.'

"Partly, yes. I'll let you know more after the battles over, okay?"

{There's no way she'll go for this.}

"…..Alright."

'Whew! Dodged a bullet with there.'

Rias started to pat my head. Why am I getting the evil eye from Asia?

"Hunter, you have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back because they won't either."

"Understood. I figured they wouldn't."

"That's a good boy. Use the promotion to turn into a Queen. With that, you can change the entire battle."

**[**heh heh! You'll be a Queen!**]**

'It's just an expression from the Evil Piece system Cathal!'

"Buchou! I will definitely help us win this!"

I believed this to my very core. There was no way that I would allow Rias to wind up with someone like Raiser.

"Yes, I will be relying on you….my cute Hunter."

**{**Whoa! We got some new development going on here!**}**

[Who had this for the pool?]

{I believe that his brother, Nick, had this development. But it's a close tie with his dad as well.}

'I still can't believe that all of you, including my family, set up that pool based on my love life. Yeesh!'

Once Kiba, Koneko and Akeno returned from setting up the traps, we moved onto the next stage.

Koneko and I would go and secure the school gym, Kiba would take care of any intruders into the territory and Akeno would wait on our signal for when we got the gym.

We were all in front of the old school building, ready to be on our way.

"Asia will be on standby with me. We will move out once we receive the confirmation from Hunter and Koneko."

"Y-yes!"

Asia was really nervous. Because of her Twilight Healing, is was imperative that we didn't lose her early in the game.

""Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phoenix with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!"

"[Yes!]"

All of us replied together and headed off! Me, Koneko-chan and Kiba left the old school building!

"Hunter-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I could hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raised our hand and waved at her. We ran towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba left us to go in a different direction. It was in the plan that Kiba would leave us at that part.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah. You just do that!"

'Ddraig, let's start.'

**{**Alright. Boost!**}**

I planned on boosting 5 times. That should give plenty of power for the gym.

We entered through the back door and found ourselves backstage. Maybe we beat them here?

"….Presence. Enemy."

Koneko put an end to that thought. Also, it seemed like we were found out as well.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside."

'So much for stealth.'

Koneko and I went out onto the stage to see what we were up against.

It seemed like Raiser had the same thoughts as Rias did for piece distribution. There was the Rook in the China dress, the little twin Pawns and the Pawn Mira.

"Koneko, I'll let you pick first."

"Hunter-sempai, I will take the Rook."

"Works for me!"

{Round two against Mira eh? Should be interesting.}

Koneko started to make her way towards the Rook while I went towards the Pawns.

**{**This should be interesting. Just make sure that you watch out for**}**

Grnnnnn grnnnnnnn!

**{**the chainsaws…..**}**

Yep. The twins were wielding chainsaws as their weapon of choice. And they were sporting some really happy faces.

"Disassembling time!"

**[**Man are those two psychotic!**]**

I could hear Koneko exchanging blows with the Rook. I didn't look over because I had confidence that she would hold her own and I didn't want to be surprised by my opponents.

Mira decided to get the ball rolling for my bout. She started to move in with her bo-staff ready to strike.

Drawing the sword I had, I readied myself.

[Not going to fight her with the same weapon?]

'No. It would be interesting but the staff wouldn't last a second against the chainsaws.'

I parried Miras strike and tried a counter slash. But she was skilled and jumped back. It was at this moment that the twins made their move.

Running towards me, they had their chainsaws eating up the floor, creating a trail of sparks behind them.

The twin on my left attacked with a raising strike while the twin on the left went for a slash across my gut.

I decided to block the left twins strike while moving in her direction. I didn't have enough time to materialize another sword for the second.

When my blade met the chainsaw, I had to grip with both hands to keep it from flying out of my hand. The screech of metal against metal took up all of my hearing.

"Geh!"

I jumped back just as the second twin tried another strike.

{You have to take care of those two fast!}

'Yeah, better go with a quick…Gah!'

I had to bend my body backwards to avoid a strike from Mira.

"Impressive! To think that you would sense that strike."

I was pretty much stuck on the offensive now. I was parrying and dodging like mad.

The twins seemed to be getting pissed off.

"Why isn't it hitting?!"

'Time to change the tables.'

**[**Finally!**]**

Once one of the twins opened themselves with their last strike, I punched her in the gut and sent her flying halfway across the court.

"You! How dare you to my onee-chan!"

"Don't leave yourself open!"

I used my momentum to punch her next to her sister. They both seemed a little dazed so I could now take Mira down.

Her next strike extended her staff fully. I used this chance to cut it through.

"Wha..?!"

I proceeded to do a quick series of slashes that left her kneeling on the floor.

Looking up, I saw that Koneko had her opponent on the ground in an impressive hold.

"You! If we lose to you Raiser-sama will be mad at us!"

"We'll dice you up!"

{They're at it again.}

'Sigh. Time to stop them.'

I had Niefelm summon a pistol with ice rounds. Taking aim, I fired off 10 rounds, 5 for each sister, and froze up their joints.

'That should hold them for a small amount of time.'

"Hunter, Koneko. Can you hear me?"

"We can Buchou. Koneko and I are safe! Also, we have the situation in here under control."

"That's good to hear. Akeno is ready to go! Move accordingly to the plan."

"Roger."

We proceeded to exit through the main doors.

"Are you running away?! This location is supposed to be an important place!"

Yeah, Raisers servants were a little confused why we were doing this.

"Why else do you think we are running? It's been nice knowing ya!"

'3,2,1 annnnnd….'

Goooooonnnnnn!

The gym was eliminated in a large flash of lightning, courtesy of Akeno. When I looked up at her, she had a large smile on her face. I couldn't help but think that it was kinda cute.

**{**Wow. Never thought that you really would be that into her S mode.**}**

'Shut it Ddraig!'

"Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 Pawn and 1 Rook are defeated."

Grayfia's voice came out over the intercom system.

"As expected of the "Lightning Priestess". Good job Akeno!"

"Ufufufu! Thank you Hunter-kun!"

'Why is she blushing?'

"We did it Koneko."

I put my hand on her shoulder. Was she blushing too?

"….Thank you sempai."

"Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed. That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

At that moment, I grabbed hold of Koneko and dived right. And not a moment too soon. An explosion ripped the ground where she had been standing.

"Ku!"

Looking up, I saw that it was Raiser's Queen who had tried to take down Koneko.

"Nice try! A common tactic is to let the opponent think that they had a major victory. That way they would let their guard down and makes it the perfect time to strike."

"Fufufu. So you have a slight knowledge of battle tactics. But it's useless. Your group has small numbers and no matter what you do you will lose."

Just as I was about to bring out a missile launcher, Akeno dropped down in front of us.

"Hunter-kun, I will be her opponent."

"But!"

Akeno was looking at me with a serious face.

"You have your own role. Go, this is my job."

She started to coat herself in a golden aura. To think that she is this powerful…

"Alright! We'll leave it to you!"

Koneko and I started to make our way to the sports ground to regroup with Kiba. A series of explosions could be heard going off behind us.

[Think she'll be okay?]

'Of course she will!'

The next phase of the plan was for us to distract Raiser's peerage at the courts while Rias and Asia snuck their way inside the school building.

"Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 Pawns retire."

Grayfia's announcement raises my spirit. With this, he was now down 7 members.

"…Kiba-sempai."

Looking up, Kiba was waiting for us behind one of the outbuildings.

"Yo Kiba! That was you that took down those 3 right?"

"Yeah. The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba's mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"...That's a severe defense."

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place we needed to guard was this sports court. So it would be obvious that they would increase the strength here. Because of our plan earlier, it ended by making their "Queen" come to the front lines... Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym.

I couldn't help the small grin that was making its way across my face.

**[**Heh heh! Looks like your battle manic side finally caught up to you.**]**

'I can't help it. Fighting against large odds somehow makes me feel more….alive.'

"What's with the smile? Are you nervous?"

Kiba asked me this question.

"I'm actually excited, not nervous. It's been some time since I've had a fight like this."

Koneko looked at me with a little surprise on her face.

"Sempai?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. What about you two?"

Kiba held up his hand. It was shaking.

"It's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience. Let's become strong together, Hunter-kun."

"…I'm also slightly nervous Hunter-sempai."

Koneko clutched my right arm a little. I think that she caused it to crack a little.

"Alright. Let's show them the strength of the Gremory Peerage!"

It was at this moment that someone started to yell out.

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armor. What a bold female knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! Fu Fu. Kiba laughed next to me.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a "Knight" and a swordsman."

"And what kind of a gentleman would I be to leave a woman waiting? Shall we?"

With that, Kiba and I started to move towards the baseball court directly.

"….idiot sempai."

Koneko started to come after us.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hunter Silas!"

"….Rook. Koneko Tojo."

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

**{**Oh if only she knew.**}**

"But I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath. Kiba also got ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh. Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"."

With that, they both met in the middle of the court. The sound of swords making swift contact began to ring out. From what I saw, they both were proficient in their art.

**[**Not going to help out?**]**

'Of course not! That would be rude of me to interfere in a Knight's duel.'

"You seem bored."

Looking towards the voice, I saw Ravel Phoenix looking at me. Also, the other Rook, the one with the mask over half of her face, was with her.

"Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck."

'Really? That's what you have to say about my friend?'

"So you're the Pawn who Rias Gremory adores. I will admit that she has somewhat interesting tastes in guys if you're here."

"If only you knew."

**{**Reset!**}**

'Damn! Too much time between. Ddraig! Again!'

**{**Boost!**}**

"Sigh. I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?"

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored."

She started to move forward a little while Ravel moved off to the side.

"Koneko, don't interfere. I've been wondering how I would hold up."

"…Okay."

I dismissed my sword from my side.

{Hunter?}

'It's only fair that I fight her hand to hand.'

{Sigh. That cavalier attitude is going to land you in so much trouble one of these days.}

'But that's what keeps life interesting.'

**[**He's got a point there.**]**

[So says the battle freak.]

**[**Hey!**]**

"I take it she won't be joining in the fight?"

I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't try a surprise attack.

"She will just watch the entire fight. She is special."

"It's because she's Raiser's little sister, isn't it?"

Both Isabella and Ravel were surprised that I knew this.

"How do you know that? You're just a recently reincarnated devil!"

I tapped the side of my nose.

"It's the scent. It's the same, but slightly different. The ears and tail aren't for show. And there is the similarity in their looks and the odd rumor. But I have to know, why is she a part of his peerage?"

"She became Raiser's servant through a special ritual. And according to Raiser-sama..."

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

"That's what he said."

I could only facepalm at that.

[He really is just a peacock! Grrrrr!]

"Now here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

She charged right in with a right jab to my face. I deflected it away and tried to counter with a right hook.

She blocked it and tried another strike. I was forced to dodge this one.

"Yes. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear...no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella made a suspicious move while moving her body. But...

SWISH! SWISH!

She started to attack from unpredictable angles and places!

When I blocked or dodged her attacks, another was right behind it. I was doing what I could to land in a blow myself, but her moves were astounding.

**{**Boost!**}**

'That must have been my 7th boost. Ddraig, that's enough!'

**{**Explosion!**}**

With that, I did a straight punch to her gut. When she defended against it, she was forced back a few feet.

"Why are you grinning?"

Yeah, my battle grin was plastered all over my face.

"Heh heh. You really are a worthy opponent. I haven't had this much fun for some time. But like you, I've been holding back. It's time that we both went all out, don't you think?"

Isabella smiled at this.

"Pawn, no Hunter-san, you truly are an interesting person. I was right in choosing you to be my opponent."

But before we moved, the sound of wind being cut was heard.

I looked over to where Kiba was having his duel to see that his sword was cut in half.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Caralamaine's sword was covered in flames.

'Guess the Holy Eraser won't do.'

{Good thing that wasn't his only one.}

Kiba's face had a slight smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. "Knight" of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..."

"...Freeze."

When Kiba said it with a small voice, there was something gathering in the blade-less sword. Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold... I felt chills around here. When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword started to freeze. The ice started to pile up and it took the shape of a sword.

[BREAK!]

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword formed into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swung her flame sword to the side! She had an impatient look.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK...

The instant Carlamaine's sword touched Kiba's sword, the flame sword started to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it made a sound and broke. Then it disappeared. But she didn't stop attacking. As soon as she threw away her sword, she took a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouted.

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phoenix, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

Guuuuuuu!

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind was burning my skin.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella commented, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword started to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so Kiba still didn't seem to be bothered.

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then said with a strong voice,

"...Stop."

[SUCK!]

The wind was getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stopped, and the baseball ground became silent.

"..."Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There was a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There was a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there? He can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shook his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appeared from the ground when he put his hand downwards! They were all of different shapes. Even the blades were different! From Kiba's words, they were all demonic swords!

'Hmmm. Is anyone else suddenly thinking of the blade graveyard from the "Kingdom Hearts" series?'

[That's just because of all the time you've spent playing it.]

"Now then, Isabella, where were we?"

I decided to take a chance and bring her down in one shot. I gathered a block of magical energy into my Boosted Gear hand.

"Take this! Dragon Shot!"

I fired off the shot towards her. In a Rating Game, the Rooks can prove to be the most troublesome due to their high defense and offense. If this trait were to be combined with someone who has either high speeds or strong magical powers they could become an almost impossible tank. Also, if they could switch their position with the King through "Castling".

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

She was barely able to avoid it. I noticed that a part of her sleeve was destroyed from the proximity. But I didn't take her down.

My shot continued to go in the direction that I fired. After a few seconds, the ground was shook from the explosion.

**{**Whistle! If you went any stronger, you would have taken out half of the playing field with that!**}**

Ddraig was right. When the shot went up, a fourth of the combat field seemed to be enveloped in red.

"Isabella! Defeat that "Pawn"! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Carlamaine, Raiser's "Rook" Isabella locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

"Try it!"

With that, we began to lock in hand to hand combat.

I decided that I had to end it now before any more of the peerage came in. I covered my right arm in lightning and struck.

"Gaaahhhh!"

Isabella began to convulse from the electric shock.

"You're an excellent opponent Isabella. I look forward to our next meeting."

I then charged up and unleashed a second Dragon Shot.

"Raiser Phoneix-sama's Rook has retired."

I smirked at Grayfia's announcement.

'Just a little more Raiser, and then it's your turn.'

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that "Pawn" and the Sacred Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary "Pawn"."

I was glad that I was receiving such praise from my enemy.

"But a demonic sword wielder...what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seemed quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmmmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"...!"

Everyone here knew how Kiba's expression changed after hearing that. Instantly there was a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba. Wow. What killing intent! It felt really cold. My whole body felt cold. Kiba asked with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

...What intense force. He had the same level of hostility as Buchou when she's pissed. Could it be that he was a part of "That" project?

"Hmmmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"...Is that right... If your mouth can move, then leaving you on the verge of death will be okay."

CHILLS

There was killing intent between the two. The killing intents were so strong. It was then that I heard several people approach the field.

So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servants started to gather. I remembered the faces. There were 2 "Pawns", 1 "Bishop", and 1 "Knight". It was the gathering of the remaining servants. Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy "Queen", since there is still lightning up in the sky. Buchou and Asia... Yes, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base...

"Hey. The "Pawn"-kun over there."

I was being addressed by Ravel Phoneix.

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess. See there."

The girl pointed very high at the sky. When I looked in that direction, there was a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings. No matter how I looked at it, the person with black wings had crimson hair! That was Rias!

[Hunter-san! Can you hear me, Hunter-san!?]

Asia's voice came out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem...]

Damn it! That wasn't part of the plan. We were supposed to all take him on together!

"Seems like Oni-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. If we fought normally it would have been our win, so he gave her pity. At this rate she will be defeated before you fight him. Ohohoho."

His sister started laughing by putting her hand on her mouth. I was starting to get pissed!

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the "Queen"! Kiba Koneko and I will also defeat all of the servants here!

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Lightning Priestess", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughed at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

"I don't care! And you forgot about my "Woman-at-Arms" Gear!"

"Tch."

Ravel clicked her fingers. The remaining servants started to surround Koneko and me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that "Knight" boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agreed to Raiser's sisters words.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The one who stepped forward was a woman with a wild appearance. She was carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Oni-sama's other "Knight". Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that 'honor of a knight'. She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris drew her sword from her back... It was a big sword.

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The ones who responded to her words were two girls with beast ears. I believe they were "Pawns".

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

They disappeared in a gust of wind and Koneko and I were getting hit with a rain of blows.

"Gah!"

They were fast! I had to do something fast otherwise we would be finished.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every 10 seconds! Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs!"

They started to assault both of our legs. I was able to dodge a few but Koneko wasn't fairing as well as me.

"Koneko! Hold on!"

I put all that I had into my punch and hit the ground. This resulted in me sending out a shockwave while causing a ton of cracks to form.

Thump.

Looking behind me, I saw that Koneko was now kneeling on the ground while the cat twins regrouped.

"Hunter-kun! Koneko-chan! Shit!"

When Kiba saw our situation, he started a frantic attack while holding his sword with both his hands.

"Carlamaine! Hold it for another 10 seconds! I know that you can't win against that "Knight"! But we will be able to defeat the dragon user shortly! Keep that "Knight" busy!"

'They haven't noticed that it's actually now 5 seconds yet.'

BAAAAANG!

A shock-wave shook the whole field! I looked up because I thought it might be, and it was Buchou and Raiser fighting. They were clashing against each other by using their magic up in the air. A red magic energy and fire energy. Raiser didn't even have a scratch. Even his clothes weren't ripped. And Buchou on the other hand had some parts of her uniform burnt. I think she was breathing heavily as well.

**[**Here they come again!**]**

"Koneko! Get back to back with me and don't move an inch!"

She looked at me in slight confusion at the order but the look on my face convinced her otherwise.

Just as the twins were about to strike again…

"Niefelm! It's Hedgehog time!"

With that, several spears burst out of the jewels located in the Woman-at-Arms.

"Nya?!"

At the last second, the two shifted their course and only received light scratches.

{That won't work a second time. They'll come in slower next time.}

'Damn it! If only we could do something….on a larger…scale. That's it!'

"Kiba!"

I grabbed onto Koneko and started to run towards him.

"Release your Sacred Gear!"

Kiba seemed slightly confused. But he was able to push Carlamaine back, shoved his sword in the ground and howled out:

"Sword Birth!"

With that, he was once again surrounded in a field of swords.

I thrust my hand to the ground.

"Time to let you see this ability! Boosted Gear Gift!"

**{**Transfer!**}**

Pinnggg!

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoed through the area. All of the sports court became a sea of swords. There were different shapes of swords in various places where the blades were directed towards the sky. The whole area became like a display area of demonic swords. All of them were the demonic swords created by Kiba.

The second power, Boosted Gear Gift. The effect is to send the power that I boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. I sent my power to Kiba's demonic swords on the ground. And this was the result. It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around us became a field of blades.

"...Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the dragon?"

Raiser's servants blurted out their anguish. That couldn't be helped. Their bodies were penetrated by the swords that were sticking out from the ground. Then their bodies started to glow and disappeared from the battlefield. They retired!

"Raiser Phoenix-sama's 2 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", and 1 "Bishop", retires."

"Yes!"

[Shouldn't you help out Koneko?]

'Huh? Oh, right.'

_One who is able to cure all and save lives, the snake that contradicts its poisonous cousins, heed my call Asclepius!_

I then started to heal Koneko from the fight against the cat twins.

"….Thank you Hunter-sempai."

I ruffled her hair.

"My pleasure. I'm just glad you weren't hurt that badly."

"Hunter-kun. I'm surprised. This power…."

Kiba was looking at the various swords surrounding us. It did make for quite a site.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to help out. But that's not all…"

"Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires."

"What?!"

"No way!"

We couldn't believe our ears. Akeno-san…she was one of the strongest members of our group.

Boooom!

I was thrown back from the duel explosions that happened. I shattered several of the swords that were in the ground with one shard becoming stuck in my left shoulder.

When I got back up, I was speechless. Both Kiba and Koneko had smoke coming out of them. They were just standing there with blood all around them.

"No…."

They were then immediately enveloped in the blue particles that signify their retirement.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Knight and Rook retire."

I could only stare at the spaces that the two had occupied.

I was the last person left on the sports field, surrounded by the blood of my comrades and enemies.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air. Without Kiba present, the field of swords disappeared. It was then that a shadow came into my sight.

It was Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna. And she was laughing.

"How are you still standing?! How!"

She only looked down at me and smirked. She then turned her back to me and flied towards the battle at the roof of the school.

"Come back here and face Me!"

But she just kept on flying.

I gritted my teeth in frustration at this. She didn't see me as a big threat. But that was going to change.

I pulled out the sword shard that was in my shoulder and closed the wound with Asa's help. I didn't bother with the smaller scratches that I had from the explosion.

[If you keep on using me like this, you won't have any energy left against Raiser.]

'I know. That's why I'll leave you with Asia. It's only fitting that the healers stick together, right?'

As I started to move forward, a voice spoke out.

"Are you still going to fight?"

I looked over to see that Ravel Phoenix was standing in the entryway of the school. If I remember correctly, Grayfia did say that only one Bishop had retired. But from the stance that she was in, she didn't have any hostile intent.

"I'm not going to fight anymore. No matter how you think about it, it's your loss."

"Shut it! We still have a chance if we are still standing!"

"The power of the dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Lighting Priestess" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the high-class devils in the Rating Game in the future. But that isn't the case here."

"It's because of your Phoenix powers, isn't it?"

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left. Isn't it? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also..."

Raiser's sister took out a small bottle... What is that? Is it holy water? It can't be.

"Tears of a phoenix. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

"So that's how Yubelluna was able to beat Akeno. We should have seen this coming!"

"Is it no different than your groups Twilight Healing? Besides, it's stated in the rules that "Only two people participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well that would be natural. In our case we gave it to our "Queen". That's why our "Queen" was able to defeat the "Lighting Priestess". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the house of Phoenix is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears. It is our age."

"If that's what you think, than more power to you. If you'll excuse me, I've got a game to win."

I started forward again.

"Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safe to stay here with me!?"

"Wrong. Even though you say that you aren't going to fight I'm not like you. If I can blink an eye, then I can still go. So either stay out of my way or get attacked. Your choice."

Once I was through the doors and in the hallway, I felt a slight change within me.

{Time to use promotion. What's it going to be?}

"Simple. It's what we talked about during the planning stages. Promotion: Queen."

I felt the surge of power throughout my body. So this is what it must be like for Akeno.

**{**Careful partner. If you do anything reckless you will most likely be out.**}**

'In that case, I'll just have to take Raiser down with me when I do.'

When I was near the rooftop door, I could hear several explosions happening from the duel. But just before I touched to door, I felt something….off.

"Gurg! Gchouh!"

I started to cough up blood.

[Hunter!]

**[**That duel blast that the Queen used must have done some serious damage internally. Asa! Get ready to do your thing!**]**

'No! I need to save what energy I've got for Raiser! Asia can help with this.'

With that, I opened the door and saw the confrontation between the Kings.

Asia was looking at them nervously from a distance. Good, they were both safe. But Buchou was inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair was messed up and her uniform was torn.

On the other side stood Raiser and his Queen. Although her clothes were disheveled, she looked as fit as Raiser.

"Buchou! Asia! I'm here!"

I had decided to yell to make my presence known. When they turned around, they both started to smile.

"Hunter!"

"Hunter-san!"

Raiser did not look pleased with this.

"So my sister let you pass? Tch! Still, like the dragon brat can do anything against me."

"Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the Pawn boy and the Bishop girl? The power of those two could be quite troublesome."

Raiser merely raised his hand up.

"Against the power of the immortal Phoenix? Let them do what they want."

That last statement pissed Rias off.

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

She shot an orb of destruction and took off a side of his head. But it didn't last. After a brief flash of flames, he was back to normal without a hair out of place. He twitched his neck.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. It's checkmate, Rias."

Raiser said it as if he could see the outcome. But Buchou just glared at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the "King", is still active you know?"

"Besides Raiser, that attitude of your will lead to your downfall. Guh!"

I coughed up more blood.

"Asia!"

Rias called to Asia. After glancing at both Raiser and his Queen, she came over and started to heal us.

[You were cutting it too close Hunter!]

Even though the wounds were gone, the lost stamina was still there.

"Asia, take this."

I handed her my Rod of Asclepius.

"Hunter-san…"

"Asia, once you are done healing us, please stay back. You are our lifeline. Also, with Asa's help you can heal even if you exhaust you Twilight Healing."

Her eyes had a sad look to them and it seemed like she wanted to say something. But before she could, a magic circle appeared underneath her feet.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but... I just made sure you guys can't heal anymore. That magic circle can only be unsealed if my "Queen" is defeated."

Raiser said plainly. The opponent's "Queen" was putting her hand forward and her fingers were glowing. So that "Queen" is restricting Asia...

**{**The arrogant bugger doesn't know the mistake that he just made.**}**

"Buchou, the fights still on right?"

"Yes it is."

"Good. Promotion: Knight."

And with that I charged forward.

**Authors Note**: And with that I'll leave it hangin! Seemed like the best place for a cliffhanger to me. I did not expect this chapter to take up so much just to this point, but that's the way it is. I appreciate that you've been understanding with my sporadic updates. But this next chapter may or may not be within a week. I'm going to be spending a bit of time getting the past figured out and also, I need a little help. If anyone can think up of a good name for a black female wolf and a water dragon, please either leave the ideas in a review or send me a PM. Thanks!

Next time: Breaking it off, Familiar surroundings, and a blast to the past!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, it rightly belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I am doing this purely for the creative enjoyment.

**Authors Note/Review Response**: Thanks to those who sent in the names for the familiar arc. Cerxer1, I plan on using the name that you sent in for the tale, but it will be for the mother instead. Cloudfarron, I will be using the names that you sent in.

Also, sorry if it's been awhile between updates, but I've been letting myself get easily distracted along with a slight problem with writing. I've learned from past works that I've done that it's never good to try to force the story. It winds up wrecking it more than helping. So thank you for understanding.

Also, with an uptick in hours for working, the updates will become sporadic. Again, thanks for sticking with the tale and for your understanding.

Chapter 7: Crashing the party

[] Asa

[] Cathal

{} Niefelm

{} Ddraig

'' thinking

"[**[**{**{**]**]**}**}**" Iron Wolf persona cover

{Why did you change from Queen to Knight?! The Queen is better!}

I wasn't paying any attention. I know that going from Queen to Knight was stupid, but I didn't care.

'Forget it! We'll change back once I'm done with Yubelluna.'

I had charged forward in the hopes of catching her off-guard. Summoning two swords to my hands, I intended to take her down to free the seal on Asia.

"Where is he?!"

Raiser and his Queen are in a bit of a panic. It's thanks to all of the training I've had that I was fast enough to keep up with Kiba from the start. But with Promotion in play, they hardly stood a chance.

I proceeded to slash at Yubelluna in my supersonic state.

"How is this possible!? He's only a low level reincarnated devil!"

"Don't look down on meeeee!"

I shouted this out as I stabbed her in the chest. I then retreated back to Rias's side. But even as Yubelluna was fading out, she had a small smirk on her face.

**[**I don't like that look.**]**

"Kuh! Even if I'm defeated, I won't go down alone!"

She then released the seal on Asia, only to send out a duel bomb blast to her.

"Shit! Asia!"

But I was too late in realizing this. The explosion and scream that followed tore at my heart.

"Kyaaa!"

I could see the blue particles through the smoke and as it was clearing, I saw Asia as well. Her face had a shocked expression and somehow, her eyes were asking me how this happened.

"Raiser Phoenix-sama's Queen retires. Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop retires. The Rod of Asclepius can no longer be used for this match."

Even as Grayfia said this, I could barely detect the sadness in her voice.

"Kufufu! Ha ha haaaa! Even though you broke the seal, you still lost your ability to heal yourselves. Give up."

Rias, "Never! Hunter, give me more power!"

"Right!"

**{**Boosted Gear Transfer!**}**

When the transfer was complete, the power that Rias was exuding was almost on the level of an Ultimate Class devil.

"Blow awayyyyyy!"

The Power of Destruction that Rias summoned was twice her size. When she fired it off, there was nothing left of Raiser except his feet.

"Promotion: Queen!"

I had to act fast. Even as the promotion was taking place, Raiser was almost fully regenerated.

"Give up already Raiserrrr!"

I again used the heightened speed to attack Raiser, but it didn't seem to be working. Every time I slashed a part of him, it just regenerated back right away.

**[**Hunter! You have to try a different approach!**]**

'I'm open to suggestions here!'

{Bash him through the floor. It might give him a concussion.}

**{**He'll just regenerate as if nothing happened!**}**

{If you've got something better, we're listening!}

'Leave it! I'll go with the head bash.'

So I proceeded to slash up the roof surrounding Raiser and when I felt I had enough of the structure weakened, I dismissed the swords in favor of a large war hammer.

"Going down?"

I had to stop for a full hit. But the look on Raiser's face was priceless.

"Wha..."

I put everything that I had into my swing and when it hit, he went right through the floor. I could hear him crashing all the way down to the main landing.

**[**Now that's the way to play Whack-a-Mole!**]**

"Hunter, did you just…"

"Bash him over the head with an extremely large hammer? Yeah. But I think that he's pissed off now."

A large pillar of flames burst out of the hole that I had made and standing in front of us once again was Raiser.

"I'll kill you, you shitty low level devil!"

Yep, definitely pissed.

"I'd like to see you try! Boosted Gear!"

**{**Boost!**}**

I started to move towards Raiser for another beat down.

**{**Partner, wait! You're…Burst!**}**

With that, the boost that I had just received disappeared and my body was wracked with pain.

"What? Gchough!"

I began to cough up my own blood again.

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can expect. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias's "Pawn", you already reached your limit a long time ago."

Raiser said this while I was kneeling on the ground.

'Ddraig, what's the meaning of this?! This shouldn't be happening!'

**{**Shit! Partner, it's those damn Limiters again! I can't figure out how we could have missed this!**}**

'Still, I've got to keep going!'

"Raiser, I don't care about any limits. I won't accept this! If I can still move even a single part of my body, I'll still fight!"

I started to stand up and ran towards Raiser.

**[**Hunter, it's over. If you don't stop you'll kill yourself!**]**

'I don't care! I won't let Rias be sad and have to marry this prick!'

I was starting to slash Raiser, but like before he was healing. Due to my current state, I was slowing down which gave Raiser several openings to exploit.

"This is just pathetic."

"Shut up!"

I wouldn't accept defeat. I did say that we wouldn't lose and I meant it. It was then that he got a punch to my gut. Applying a large amount of force and twisting his hand, I was sent flying backwards to Rias whole spouting more blood from my mouth.

"Hunter! You have to stop this! Please!"

Strange, it's almost like she's at the end of a long tunnel.

{Hunter!}

I shook my head to try to clear my sight. But it didn't help.

'Ah well. At least I can still fight blind.'

I then started to stand back up….

_Viewshift, Rias Gremory_

I was standing on the roof of the new school building, witnessing the fight between my adorable servant and Raiser. But there was no one else left. It was then that I finally understood.

'I can't do anything to beat him. It's checkmate.'

But why won't Hunter realize this? He just keeps on attacking every time that he is knocked down.

But the last punch has finished him.

Unconsciously, I ran over to where he was. He was shaking his head for some reason and grimacing. But he started to get up again.

"Hunter, it's alright. You did well."

I tried to hold him, but he pushed me away and started to move towards Raiser.

"It's alright now! Hunter!"

He continues to move forward, even in his battered state. Half of his face is swollen and he keeps on coughing up blood, yet he still fights. Why? What could motivate him to this extreme?

_"In that case, then I guess we won't lose. No matter what's thrown at us in the game, I'll just keep on moving forward."_

Hunter….

"Just stay down!"

After Raiser shouted this, he picked Hunter up and threw him to the side of the roof. If I don't put a stop to this, I'll lose him!

Hunter was back on his feet and moving towards Raiser again.

"Hunter! Stop! Won't you listen to…."

I couldn't say anything else when I saw his face. His eyes were hollow.

**{**Rias, he's been unconscious for the last couple of minutes.**}**

{You have to stop him!}

'Hunter'

I had started to cry without realizing it. His grip was shaking on his two swords. I hugged him to stop him from going forward and whispered in his ear.

"Good job, Hunter."

When I said this, it seemed to trigger something within him. His body started to sag to the ground and I caught him.

"…..Ri….as"

! He's awake again?!

"Did…I…do…well?"

"Yes."

His hand was shakily making its way towards my face.

"Tears?...Why?"

I gripped his hand.

"You idiot. It's because you made me worry."

His face became unreadable at this.

"I….committed a….unforgivable sin…."

'What?'

"….I made…..you…cry"

With that he was gone again.

"_Raiser, I don't care about any limits. I won't accept this! If I can still move even a single part of my body, I'll still fight!"_

How could he not be scared? He had kept on smiling when he fought him. He had continued to fight even after his body became so battered. He was doing his best for me. For us.

And I was almost about to lose him forever.

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Hunter. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."

After I pat Hunters head gently, I say it to Raiser.

"It's my loss. I resign."

My first Rating Game.

It starts from a bitter and a painful loss.

I will never forget this loss.

_Viewshift, Back to Hunter_

"Damn itttttttt!"

I punched the ground in front of me. Even after I had briefly regained my consciousness, I somehow knew. Rias was going to resign.

[You did what you could Hunter. There was no way that you could have beaten Raiser.]

I looked up to see everyone in front of me.

Yeah, I'm back in the dreamspace at the moment.

{If you had continued to fight him, you most likely would have been killed even with the safety precautions. It's happened before.}

"I know that! But if we were all together to face him, then maybe we could have won!"

**[**If, if, maybe, what could have been. Don't dwell on the past. What's done is done. The Real question is, what are you going to do in the present?**]**

"Simple. I'm going to get Rias back."

**{**May I ask how?**}**

"By revealing who I REALLY am. It's time that everyone knew the face behind the helm of the Iron Wolf."

[You're finally going to risk it all over one girl?]

"Yes."

{Fufufu. I'm glad that you answered without hesitating. If you did, then I would have to wonder if you really were worthy enough to wield me, let alone the rest of us.}

**{**So you intend to let me take your arms for this?**}**

"Yeah. But I want you to do one other thing if possible. Can you let me have Balance Breaker for a small amount of time?"

**{**Hmmmmm. I believe so. It would be a burst state, so the maximum time that I can give you would be a minute. After that, it's back to attaining it the old fashioned way.**}**

"Just as long as I can beat Raiser, I'll take what I can get."

**[**Oh Yeah! Time to crash a wedding!**]**

[You do realize that by doing this you're going against what Rias's family wants? And even If they allow you to fight, it's no guarantee that this will work.]

"I'll just call in some of the favors that all of the families owe me for services rendered. Ddraig, do it."

_Hunters' room, nighttime_

I wake up to find myself in my bed at night.

'Just how much time has passed?'

"You've been asleep for two days."

The person who said this was Grayfia. Is she a mind reader?

"And the match?"

"Raiser-sama won the match when Rias-ojousama resigned."

I could only sigh at this bit of news. I figured that would be the case.

"Is the engagement party going on right now?"

"Yes. The engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama is taking place at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"I take it that the rest of the Occult Research club are there as well?"

"All except you, Raynare, and Asia. Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here to help take care of you. Both her and Raynare are downstairs getting more supplies."

Good, that will make things easier.

"You do realize that I'm going to be stopping this, right?"

A small smile spread across Grayfia's face.

"Of course you realize that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision?"

"I do. And there's no way that I'll allow Rias to be married to someone like Raiser."

'When there's a chance that maybe I….'

Grayfia started to laugh. It has been some time since I've heard it.

"Truly, you are an interesting person as always. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believe in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

"Yeah, it was kind of interesting fighting with half of my abilities held in check."

She then took out a piece of paper with two magic circles on it.

"This magic circle will teleport you to the hall of the engagement party."

"I was planning on going in another way, but this will help make things more interesting."

"Hmm. Also, I have a message for you from Sirzechs-sama."

She paused and adopted a serious expression.

"If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall. That's what he said. The second magic-circle on the back is for after you take back Ojou-sama. It should prove to be quite useful."

"Thank you Grayfia-san. But could you take a message for me to Sirzches? Let him know that I may not come in the way that he expects. Thanks."

Grayfia started to move towards a magic-circle that appeared on the floor. But before she steps on it, she turned around.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power spike within you."

And with that, she was gone.

{I'm impressed that she sensed the shift.}

'Can you blame her? We pretty much negated the part of the limiters that were holding back my full abilities. And there is the Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Burst state.'

I got up and had started to get dressed. Looks like my old uniform got destroyed during the match.

After I got my clothes on, I looked down at my arms. They were both covered in red scales up to the shoulders and I also claws for hands.

'Ddraig, Nieflem, if you would manifest your gear states please? I don't want Asia to see this yet. Besides, it would ruin the surprise.'

Just as they finished materializing, my bedroom door was opened by Asia and Raynare.

"Hunter-san!"

I was then tackled by Asia due to her flying leap that she made when she saw me. She had started to cry.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Hunter-san…"

I started to pat her head to try to calm her down. Looking over, I saw that Raynare had a relieved look on her face.

'Guess I worried a lot of people.'

"Hey Asia, listen. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

This shocked the two of them. But they also seem to know what I'm going to do as well.

Raynare, "It's not to join in the celebrations, is it?"

"Yeah. I've got a way to get to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said that without a second thought with a serious look on her face.

{Careful Hunter. I know what you're thinking and it won't work.}

'Really? You know that we've pulled off some stunts in the past that shouldn't have worked.'

[This is different! How can you explain Maya picking her up?]

'Ummm….that she is a friend of the Gremory family, which she is, and that there were two members of Rias's peerage not present?'

**{**That's pretty flimsy. But it'll have to do.**}**

"Asia, you know it might get a little hectic there."

"I don't care! I can fight along with you, Hunter-san! I learned how to use my demonic-powers! I don't want to just be protected anymore!"

"Really, you should stay. With my expertise with both Boosted Gear and Woman-at-Arms, it will be alright."

"It isn't alright!"

Asia had shouted this last part. I was rather surprised at the volume. Heck, it was loud enough to get the rest of the household at the door.

'Oh boy.'

It was at this point she had started to cry.

[What is it with you and making girls cry?!]

'I don't know!'

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again… Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to see Hunter-san in that state ever again…"

I really did cause everyone to worry from my injuries. But it wasn't like it was the first time. I've received critical wounds in the past, but the most recent ones were when I faced against Raynare and her friends and the Rating game.

**[**If it wasn't for Asia and Asa, you would have died a long time ago.**]**

"Asia…I'm touched that you worry about me. But it's not like this is going to be the last time that I'll get hurt badly. Besides, I have a promise to keep with you. I said that you could stay by my side forever and I do whatever I can to keep my promises."

"Then will you make another promise?"

"Yeah?"

"Please come back with Buchou-san."

"Alright, it's a promise. But you really want to go with me?"

She nodded her head at this with a determined look on her face.

"Heh heh. If you give me that look, then I've got no choice. Looks like you'll be going to the party after all. But I have a favor to ask of you. Can you get your crucifix and bottle of Holy Water?"

Asia had a confused look on her face, but with a little prodding, she went to her room.

Lisa Silas, "So, you really are going to crash a wedding?"

"Yep. And there's no turning back once I start."

Theo Silas, "In that case….I won that portion of the pot! Whoooo!"

"Whaaaaatttt?! I can't believe that you're saying something like that! No "Don't do it, it's too dangerous" kind of pep talk?"

"Bro, we Know that when you make up your mind, you are more stubborn than a mule. Besides, you are planning on more than just barging through the door, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm finally going to start to let them know my past, along with who the Iron Wolf is. Speaking of which, Raynare?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to make a call…."

_Viewshift, Rias Gremory_

Looking in the full body mirror I couldn't help but think about what had happened in the Rating Game.

'Hunter, you were willing to give so much just for a selfish wish I had. Please be okay.'

I was in a slim red dress that was more revealing than I liked. But I was told that the Phoenix family, more likely Raiser, wanted me to wear this dress so I had no choice.

"Rias, you should look more ecstatic that you are marrying a Phoenix."

My mother, Venelana, was currently in the room with me. But where was Grayfia? I was told that my brother would be at this event, so wouldn't she be here with me as well?

"Mother, I am going to marry someone whom I don't love and I despise him. Do you think I can be ecstatic?!"

My mother's reflection in the mirror adopted a slightly sad look.

"Rias, I know that this might be a little hard for you to take, but there is nothing else that you can do. You had your chance in the Rating Game and you lost. Your servants put up a valiant effort against Raiser and his Peerage."

"That's exactly it Mother! I haven't been given the chance to find out if Hunter-kun is okay!"

'Why?! Why is it that I can't be allowed a small amount of happiness today?'

A servant entered the room.

"Miss Gremory? They are ready for you."

"Sigh. I'll be right there."

"Rias, please try to make the best of today. You know that this is for the best interests of the Devil world."

'But it isn't in my best interests Mother.'

With that, my mother left the room and I was alone for the first time since the Rating Game.

But my mother was right. My adorable servants had put up a valiant fight. It was all thanks to the ten days of training that we had.

Thinking about that, I started to wonder about the night when I had talked with Hunter about my doubts on the match.

"…_no matter what, I'll always be there for you."_

And then he kissed my forehead.

'Didn't he realize that I was awake? Or did he really think that I was dreaming.'

_A few minutes later_

"…and so I would like to introduce you all to my future bride, and soon to be wife, Rias Gremory!"

With that, my introduction by Raiser was done. I was currently standing next to him on a slightly raised platform. Probably so that he can fan his superiority complex no doubt.

I could see everyone present. Most of the remaining Pillars had some form of representation. I could see a friend of my family, Maya Beleth, talking with her husband and surprisingly the members of my peerage. They also seemed to be with two other people that I've never met before. One was a young woman with black hair and the other was a towering man with brown hair. But they were talking with my members as if they knew them all their lives.

Kiba was wearing a white tuxedo and chatting with Maya's husband, Koneko was in a cute dress talking with the giant, Akeno was in an exquisite kimono and talking with the young woman, who was wearing a scowl and fidgeting, and Asia was talking with Maya rather animatedly…

'Wait. Asia?!'

What was she doing here?! She should be back at Hunter's home taking care of him with Raynare! But if she's here than maybe Hunter is too!

Looking around frantically, I tried to locate a distinct pair of ears. But I didn't see anything of my adorable servant.

Intending on finding out what was going on, I was about to step off the platform and talk with Asia about her presence. Unfortunately, an announcement stopped me from moving.

Thud! Thud!

"Attention! May I introduce the leader of the Okami Mercenaries, The Iron Wolf!"

The page's announcement caused everyone in attendance to mutter. Why was he late in coming to such an event. Better yet, Why was he coming to something such as this?

All thoughts were pushed aside when the large double doors opened to let the Iron Wolf in. As usual, they were wearing their signature black armor and shield not letting on who they were.

The Iron Wolf made a quick glance over to where Maya was, gave a brief nod, then proceeded to approach the platform that I was standing on.

"[**[**{**{**I do apologize for being late in coming to such an auspicious occasion, but I had some lose ends to tie up.]**]**}**}**"

They then bowed to both myself and Raiser.

"[**[**{**{**Raiser Phoenix, I was rather surprised at the amount of anger that you showed towards that Pawn of miss Gremory's. Did he annoy you that much or was he that big of a threat?]**]**}**}**"

"Tch. If it were anyone else who said that, they would be tossed out in an instant."

"[**[**{**{**Ahhh, but I'm not like everyone else as you well know Raiser. I was a little surprised at your tactics in game.]**]**}**}**"

And so the two continued to banter on about other small details. How long were they going to stand here? I really wanted to talk with Asia.

"[**[**{**{**Miss Gremory?]**]**}**}**"

"Hm? Sorry, I was thinking about something. You were saying?"

"[**[**{**{**I was saying that you did rather well for your first Rating game. I thought that your destruction of the gym was a bit of a gambit, but it did pay off. And you do cut a stunning figure in that dress. Though it does show more than I would normally peg you for.]**]**}**}**"

"Yes. This dress was a….request by the Phoenix family."

"[**[**{**{**I see. Well, in that case I have a bit of an announcement to make. Ahem. Attention Everyone!]**]**}**}**"

At that, the entire room looked towards the platform again.

'What is so important that it can't wait?! I need to find out why Asia's here!'

"[**[**{**{**I would like to take this moment and say that I want to make this night one to remember. So! Tonight I intend to let the entire world know who I am behind the helm!]**]**}**}**"

The entire room was once again abuzz with chatter. I will admit, a small part of me was intrigued about who this person was. My thoughts were in the camp that the person was some woman.

"[**[**{**{**But this won't be for free! As I am well aware, a chief aspect of the Devil society is greed. So I will let myself be known After a dance with the lovely Rias Gremory.]**]**}**}**"

I became a little incensed at this kind of request. Who did this person think they were that I would allow this?!

Raiser had a slight smirk on his face from this. Why should he be so happy?

"Alright, if that's all that it will take, I'll allow it. After all, she will be mine after tonight so I should let her have one last little bit of freedom."

Grrrr! Does he really think that I'll bend over backwards to his every whim when we will be married?

The Iron Wolf bowed to me.

"[**[**{**{**Miss Gremory? If you would allow me the honor of this dance?]**]**}**}**"

I became slightly flattered that the Iron Wolf would show some form of courtesy even if it was a little demeaning of a request.

We walked arm in arm onto the center of the hall. Everyone else had backed up and formed a slight circle.

'Why hasn't my family raised any objections to this? Are they really that interested in who this person may be that they would let this slide?'

**Music: Katzen Blut from the Cat Returns soundtrack**

I was surprised when the music began. Why would any person choose this for a dance?

"[**[**{**{**What's with the grimace? You don't like the song?]**]**}**}**"

"Yes."

"[**[**{**{**Give it a few more seconds.]**]**}**}**"

We were currently waltzing our way around the room when the orchestra came in and the accordion dropped out.

"[**[**{**{**See? Much better.]**]**}**}**"

Yes, it was better now that it was going in a more appropriate atmosphere.

"[**[**{**{**I have to say that I am impressed with the devotion that you show to you peerage.]**]**}**}**"

"Why should you be? The Gremroy clan is known for its affection towards their servants."

"[**[**{**{**True. So is that why you didn't allow your Pawn to continue fighting?]**]**}**}**"

"…If he kept on fighting he could have been killed."

"[**[**{**{**Still, why did you resign when you could have fought Raiser to the end?]**]**}**}**"

"I didn't want to lose him!"

I was surprised that I was admitting this to this person when even my family doesn't know how I feel about Hunter.

"[**[**{**{**You really do care for that Pawn, Hunter was his name?]**]**}**}**"

"….Yes. I do care for him. He's treated me like I was just a regular person and he was willing to give his life for a selfish request of mine."

"[**[**{**{**Is it really selfish for you to want to live happily?]**]**}**}**"

"Not if it would cost someone's life."

"[**[**{**{**Fufu. Good answer. This will make my debut all the more meaningful.]**]**}**}**"

"What?"

But before I could ask what they meant, the music was done.

"[**[**{**{**Now it's time to get the party Really started.]**]**}**}**"

With that, the Iron Wolf was engulfed in a brief flash of light and standing before me was the one that I had come to care for.

It was my Pawn, Hunter Silas.

_Viewshift, Back to Hunter Silas_

'Wow, I can't believe that Rias's jaw is dropped open like that.'

I had just gotten out of Balance Breaker for Woman-at-Arms, but still had it equipped with the shield, and the entire room was in an uproar.

"What?!"

"Hunter-sempai was him?"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Raiser, "Kuh! Guards! Seize him!"

"We would if we could Sir, but we are a little…..tied up at the moment."

It was true. Over half of the guards had their legs encased in earth, courtesy of Vincent and his Grimoire of Earth, while several others were being held up by Nichole who was duel wielding P-90s.

**[**You owe those guys big time.**]**

'I'll make it up to them. Probably an extra bonus along with making sure that they are present for my backstory.'

Both Rias and I were being approached by two men.

{If I remember correctly, those are Rias's and Raisers fathers.}

"What are you doing here?"

"How is this possible? Step away from her at once!"

"This is an event that I organized."

'Ah, Sirzechs. Ever the one to make an entrance.'

Yeah, the Maou Lucifer, who was Rias's brother, was walking towards our slowly growing group. He had a slight smile on his face from the situation.

"Oni-sama."

"S-Sirzechs-sama?! You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

**{**Looks like Lord Gremory isn't too happy about his.**}**

[Would you be happy if someone just barged in on an event that probably took months to get right?]

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia to help."

"Thanks for that by the way. I'm just glad that Maya hadn't come to this yet otherwise it might have gotten tougher to explain."

Speaking of which, where was Grayfia?

{She's over with the rest of Rias's Peerage. And she seems to be happy as well.}

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantaged for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

Rias's father asked him that.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There isn't any entertainment which can surpass this. That and the fact that it's the Iron Wolf to boot adds more of a flair to this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

"Tch. Ready to show off as always, peacock?"

"What was that?!"

"Kufufu. Such spirit. Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticizing at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However—.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

"Sirzchs-sama, I don't want any prize. I just want Rias to be able to live her life as she wants to. I want to take Rias back with me.

Maou-sama makes a very happy face when I answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and I will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bow my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

Once again I found myself in the middle of the hall. But this time, the dance will be more deadly.

All of the guests are watching us with keen eyes. Seems like they are wondering who would win, the Dragon or the Phoenix.

On the right side was the Gremory family, Rias's Peerage, and the members of the Okami Mercenaries. On my left was the Phoenix family and Raisers Peerage. Was it me, or were some of the girls in that group giving me a weird look?

**{**Focus!**}**

'Sheesh! Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out if they will interfere or not.'

{They won't. This is a battle between devils that's sanctioned by one of the Maou. They would have to be crazy to do something.}

"Please start!"

The official for the match commenced the fight, but neither Raiser or I made any move.

"Your abilities are already cracked. A Sacred Gear the keeps on doubling the power of the user along with transferring that power to others or an object. Also the ability to create any weapon that you think of."

Yeah yeah. You know what I can do. But it's only for what you've seen so far. There's a lot more to me than meets the eye.

"Pfht. Just because you think that you know what I can do doesn't mean that you know everything about me Raiser. Rias! I will finish this fight in one minute!"

"….Hunter?"

She had a doubtful look on her face.

"You sure talk big thinking that you can finish this in a minute. Then I will finish you in 5 seconds! It won't be like the Rating Game, Rias' Pawn!"

"Rias! Permission to use Promotion!"

She nodded her head to my request.

"Alright! Promotion: Queen!"

With that, I felt the slightly familiar surge of power within me. And it was causing the guests to start to chatter.

"It feels like he's at the level of a Mid-class Devil. But how is that possible?!"

Maya, "It's quite simple. He's the Iron Wolf."

Vincent, "Place your bets! I've got ten to one odds in favor of the Iron Wolf!"

Nichole, "Vincent! You shouldn't be doing that!...50 bucks for Hunter."

'You guyyyyyssss!'

"Rias! I will become the Strongest Pawn! With my weapons and strength, I will protect you!"

**[**Aren't you getting a little corny with this?**]**

'Give me some credit Cathal! Yeesh! Like you've never acted corny for someone that you cared about?'

**[**No comment.**]**

'Niefelm, you know the plan.'

"Boosted Gear!"

The sacred gear was now on my left arm.

"Here we go! Over Boost!"

**{**Welsh Dragon over booster!**}**

With that, my body was enveloped in a crimson aura.

Raiser, "What is this?!"

"This is how I'm going to take you down. You've seen one set of my armor, now it's time for the other!"

I was now standing in a red plate armor that resembled a dragon. The jewels that were in the arms were also in the shoulders, knees and the middle of my gut. Also, it looked like I had a booster propulsion system.

"An armor!? You made the power of the Sekiryuutei into a physical form!?"

"Yep! This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

When I had discussed this over with Ddraig, using this would cause me to be unable to use Boosted Gear for three days. Even so, I won't have to worry about it when I beat the crap out of Raiser.

The countdown started.

**{**60**}**

'Yeah yeah! You don't have to tell me twice.'

"Let's do this!"

I created a small space with my hands and gathered a mass amount of demonic energy. When I fired, it was larger than Raiser had anticipated.

"Guh!"

He jumped out of the way of the blast. Fortunately, there was a barrier up to prevent collateral damage and those present from getting hurt.

{Now's your chance!}

With that, I fired up the boosters on my back and charged at Raiser. I swear, I think that I created a sonic boom just from takeoff.

Raiser, on the other hand, just adopted a defensive stance.

{He has no idea about the beatdown he's going to take.}

When my punch landed, a small crater formed beneath Raiser right before he was sent flying into the barrier. The impact was so strong that cracks formed before it was reinforced.

[Careful Hunter. You don't want anyone else to get hurt.]

Raiser merely coughed and got back onto his feet.

'A few more punches and then we turn the tables.'

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the field of battle is surrounded in an intense blaze.

If the barrier wasn't already in place, I'm sure that the devils in attendance would have been forced to erect their own protection from these flames. After all, the flame of a Phoenix has been said to leave no trace behind.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird.

**[**You think he's trying to compensate for something?**]**

[…..I don't know you.]

**{**The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to take too many hits from him.**}**

'Don't worry Ddraig. We've got that affinity with fire and the accelerated healing factor.'

{Just don't get cocky. You'll wind up like Raiser here.}

'Shudder! Gotcha.'

"Sorry Raiser but there's no way that I'll perish from a crappy flame like yours!"

With that, our fists collide with our faces and cause the entire field to shake. With each strike a heavy impact rings out.

'Hmmmmm…..the flames are a little hot, but not too bad.'

But there was a slight problem. With his now fire infused fists he was creating cracks on the armor.

**{**Hunter! If you don't use those items we'll have to repair the armor and that will take away from the time in use!**}**

Raiser started to smirk when he noticed the damage.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have the Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

"You keep forgetting about Woman-at-Arms and more importantly that I'm the Iron Wolf!"

With that declaration, I take out the cross that I had stored within the right gauntlet.

When my fist connected with Raiser's face again, he reeled back from the blow.

"That won't work on…..Cough!"

And he was now spouting his own blood. He even had a bit of a confused look.

[Must be the first time that he's seeing his own blood from a wound.]

'Then let's show him the reason why he's seeing it.'

"How'd you like my right Cross?"

**[**I give that an 8 out of 10 on the bad pun scale.**]**

I opened up my hand to let him see the Crucifix.

"A cross!?"

Quite a few of the devils in the audience screamed out in shock. Can you blame them?

"Yep. And with its affect being boosted by my sacred gear, even you won't be able to heal instantly from this kind of assault."

"That's absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to devils! Even if you have that armor on, touching something like that is…."

It was then that Raiser stated to stare closely at my arms. Even though the armor around my body was metallic in nature, the armor on my arms was slightly different. If a person was to look close enough, it would seem as if they had a pulse.

"…Did you give your….arms to the Dragon within the gauntlet? So that's the reason for your insane powers?"

"No. I was already quite powerful before now. I gave my arms to Ddraig so that I could get back to how I was before becoming a devil. That, and the armor was an added bonus."

"If you do that, then your arms won't be normal anymore! Do you know that!?"

"So what of it?"

**{**45**}**

**[**The more that you two blather on, the less time you've got to kick his Ass!**]**

"In the long run, if Rias is able to come back with me, then it's a pretty cheap deal."

Raiser's eyes took on a more scared look at this declaration.

"You're crazy! So that's why you can attack with no hesitation. You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

{Careful! If you don't end it now, you may actually lose! Finish it quick!}

'Your wish is my command.'

Raiser rushed towards me in his fiery state. When our fists clashed again, his healing was slowing down at a steady rate. But the heat! It was like nothing I had experienced before!

"Hey Raiser! To put out a fire, you need to use water right?!"

With that, I took out one of the vials of holy water that Asia gave me and poured it on him.

"This is…"

Raiser was able to piece together what it was, but too late!

**{**Transfer!**}**

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!"

His body started to emit smoke from the effects of the water. Also, his flames were reduced to just a small pair of wings.

'Time to end this.'

I took out the second vial of Holy Water, sprinkled it over my right hand that held the crucifix and boosted its power.

"Raiser, you put up a decent fight. But you made a few mistakes."

I started to slowly walk towards him.

"Mistake number One: You rely too much on your healing ability. It's not absolute as you've painfully learned from me."

Raiser is scooting backwards from me towards his peerage.

[Does he think that they will interfere? That's just sad.]

"Mistake number Two: You looked down on not just me, but all others that are below you in status. Even though they are not in the same class, others are stronger than you."

He reached the edge of the barrier and looked to his Peerage. They only looked back at him with a kind of "Sorry." Look to their eyes.

With that, he started to stand on his trembling legs and reached full panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"And that is Mistake number Three: I do know what's going on in Devil society and I Can butt into it! Because even though you beat me, and I was losing consciousness, I remember one distinct fact: Rias was crying! And that gives me more than enough of a reason to beat the shit out of you!"

With that, I reeled my right hand back and delivered a direct hit to his gut. Since he was already at the barrier edge, he was flattened against it. But I was blown back due to the backlash from the protection.

{He's still standing?}

**[**Yeah, but he's finished. Just look at him.**]**

His body was covered in small scrapes and his clothes were a shambles. He coughed up a little bit of his blood.

"For me to lose like this…"

He then fell to the ground.

**{**That's game folks! He is down for the count!**}**

The barrier surrounding our fight was slowly dissipating from above to the ground.

"You know that he wouldn't have shown me any mercy right? I think that I should extend the same courtesy to him.

[Hunter, you're letting your sadistic side take over….]

I was walking towards Raisers prone form.

"_One who cuts through deception and defenses, slicing the wind and binding it to you, come forth Fragarach_!"

'Ddraig, you can dispense the armor now.'

In a flash, I was now striding towards Raiser in my regular outfit plus my dragon arms.

It was when I was a few feet away that his sister Ravel stepped in front of me.

"Leave him alone!"

{She's got some guts. To put herself in front of the person who brought down her brother without a scratch.}

[Nice to see that three out of the four Phoenix kids are good.]

I stared at her with an intense gaze. She flinched but didn't move. So, I started to take a few more steps forward.

She closed her eyes in a grimace, waiting to feel intense pain. Instead, I just ruffled her hair.

"Heh heh. It's nice to see that you'll stand up to defend your brother. I can't wait until we meet again. And don't worry, I won't hurt him."

**[**Ah maaan! Can't we have a little carved turkey?**]**

'That would be quite dishonorable.'

I dismissed the sword of Fragarach in favor of the Rod of Asclepius.

[Do we have to heal him? He is a womanizing idiot after all.]

'C'mon Asa! We need to make some brownie points with his peerage…..not that we need it or anything but it couldn't hurt.'

The healing process was almost complete for Raiser.

"He'll still be a little weak from the fight, but he should be basically okay."

I then went over to the other side of the hall where Rias and the others were waiting for me.

"Rias, let's head home."

"….Hunter."

Standing next to Rias were her mother and father. Her dad looked a little peeved but her mother seemed relieved in a way. I bowed to both of them.

"Lord and Lady Gremory. I will be taking Rias back with me. I am sorry for my actions but I don't regret what I have done. I had hoped that we could have met in a better atmosphere."

They don't say a word.

[A little cold, don't you think?]

{Wouldn't you be the same if someone broke up an engagement party that was sure to have cost a pretty penny?}

[Fair point.]

I took a hold of Rias hand and started to lead her to one of the open balconies.

**[**Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?**]**

'Meaning?'

**{**Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that Lord Gremory may try to get another marriage in the works for another shot at more grandkids?**}**

I stopped in my tracks at this little thought the two put in my head.

Rias, "Hunter?"

I turned around.

"Lord Gremory. I hope that you don't have any plans on another arranged marriage for Rias. I would hate to have to beat up another devil over something that could have been easily avoided."

I let a slip a little of my aura to him to put the point across. Hopefully he gets the message.

When Rias and I made it onto the veranda, I took out the paper that Grayfia gave me and turned it to the unused magic circle. In a flash, I found myself facing what looked like a Griffon.

[I think that Grayfia and Sirzechs thought that it might make for a clean getaway if things went south.]

'Yep. Who would want to tangle with a Griffon?'

**[**I would.**]**

{You don't count. You're a battle idiot.}

Once we were astride the Griffon, I turn around to the others.

"We'll see you in the clubroom later!"

With that, we took off into the Underworlds night sky.

_Viewshift, third person of two Devils_

"Lord Phoenix. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I know it's rude but this engagement—."

"You don't have to say anymore, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have pure Devil grandchildren. Maybe it's the greed as Devils that made us crave for it. Or is it because we saw hell in the last war."

"...No, I also forced my greed onto my daughter."

"His name was Hunter-kun, correct? I wanted to thank him. What my son lacked was defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. This will also be a good lesson for my son. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Phoenix..."

"Your daughter has a good servant. Looks like the Underworld won't be bored in the future."

"...But, I never would have thought that my daughter would pick it up."

"—Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it."

"Then the next will be—."

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists."

"Vanishing Dragon—. It's a matter of time until the red meets the white."

_Viewshift, back to Hunter_

'Soooooo, this is kinda awkward.'

And how couldn't it be anything but that. Here I am, riding away on a griffon with a well-endowed girl in a highly provocative dress, having Just broken up a wedding engagement via combat and threatening her father with bodily harm if he comes up with another suitor.

I looked up at the purple skyline trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

Punch.

"Owwwww. What was that for?!"

"That was for making me worry. You dummy."

Even though she may have sounded a little mad, her face had a relieved expression to it. But then her eyes turned towards my now dragon arms.

"So you really did give your arms to Ddraig for power."

"It was the only way for me to get back to my version of "normal.""

Rias' face took on a bit of a sad look.

"You do know that your arms won't turn back to normal?"

"Yeah. Ddraig explained it all and he did say there was a way to turn them back. Asia cried for a good couple of minutes when she found out what I had done."

{Just what is it with you and making the girls you like cry?}

Rias chuckled at Niefelms little comment.

"If I was given a choice, I would take this deal again. It's thanks to it that I was able to whoop Raiser."

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

I put on one of my goofier grins that my family knows me for.

"Like I told Lord Gremory back at the engagement hall, it wouldn't be in his best interest if he tired it again. And if he did and the person was stronger than me, then I'd make another deal and give up one leg, then the other, then my eyes, and so on and so forth. I would do whatever it takes to save you. Because I'm Rias Gremory's Pawn and Mmmf!"

Rias stopped my little tirade by blocking my lips with hers.

'Sh-sh-shes kissing meeeeee!?'

Her hands were around my neck keeping me in place. But it wasn't a deep French kiss. It was just a light contact. I could sense how she felt through it and I was once again becoming intoxicated from her scent. My tail was wagging about like mad.

{Yessssssss!}

[I think she broke him.]

**[**Who cares?! He's finally getting some action!**]**

**{**To think that he would wind up with someone with such terrific oppai! Thank you whoever is looking out for him!**}**

Wham!

[{Hmpf! Perverts!}]

We were like this for about a minute and when she broke the kiss, she chuckled.

"…wha?"

"That was my first kiss. It's something that girl's in Japan treasure, right?"

"They do and….wait I was your first!? Are you okay that it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss from me. It's a part of your reward."

She said it with a little smile and blush on her cheeks.

'Wait, what does she mean by "part of my reward"?'

"So do I finally get to know about your past?"

'Should have known she would ask.'

**[**Well Duh! You showed that you are the Iron Wolf for petes sake! Of course she's going to want to know more about the past.**]**

"Rias, I know that I have been keeping you and the others in the dark. But could you give me just a few more days? There's something that I need to take care."

"I'll only give you 4 days. After that you have to tell me."

"It's a deal."

'I just hope they'll understand if I don't tell them Everything.'

After that, we spent the rest of the ride in a companionable silence.

_The next Morning_

"And that's why I'll be living here. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama.""

Rias had just finished talking with me and the rest of the family in our living room. Asia and Raynare both have a bit of a peeved look on their faces.

Lisa Silas, "So now I get to have three daughters instead of two? Finally the tables have turned!"

Yeah, ever since Asia and Raynare started to live her with us, my mom treated them like daughters. And it looks like Rias has now joined the unofficial Silas daughters group.

{Looks like your life is going to become even more interesting.}

[Just don't do anything too rash with all of them.]

'Asaaaa! C'mon, it's me we're talking about here.'

Still, Ddraig did say now that we did the Burst Balance Breaker, "he" would know about our presence. But in a way he already knew since he was with the Grigori.

"Now, Hunter. With your parents permission I am now a member of this family. Would you please take my things to my room?"

"Sure thing."

"Hunter-san, I will help as well."

"As the maid, it is my duty to help."

Both Asia and Raynare follow behind me.

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy... ...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

"Don't worry Asia, it isn't such a bad thing. I'll even help out."

**[**Yes! Things are going to be heating up around here!**]**

I chose to ignore Cathal's little comment and started to follow Rias' instructions on how to make her room. Still, both Asia and Raynare seemed a little mad since Rias came here.

"Hunter that will go over there."

"Yes."

"After this, I want to take a bath….Yes, I will wash your back for you."

"Are you serious!? I-I-I…"

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Hunter-san and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!"

Huh?! Asia, what are you saying!?

"Fufufu. I will help wash him as well."

'Not you too Raynare!'

"Asia, Raynare. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Should I consider this a proclamation of war?"

"Uuuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I may."

"Don't worry Asia. With the two of us working together, there's no way we could lose."

**{**Hahahaaaa! And so the harem has finally started to form! Get ready for a more lively life Hunter!**}**

'Let's just hope that things don't spiral out of proportion here.'

**Authors Note**: Okay, so once again I find myself having to cut down on what I put up for the chapter that I had promised to do. Sorry, but I don't want to have you wind up with an obscenely long chapter update. As the chapter stands right now, it's a little over 9500 words. If I did put in the familiar arc and the start of Hunter's past, it would more than likely wound up at 30000 words.

So! I absolutely, positively, irrevocably can say that the next chapter Will be the familiar mini arc and a bit of Hunters past.

Also, once again thank you for all of the reviews/follows/faves and help that you all have given. I hope that I can keep this going for your enjoyment in the future.

Next time: Familiars and a blast to the past!


End file.
